A Dark Dragon age
by glenda.storey42
Summary: this base after DAO and DAA and before DA2 Chapter Nineteen mention rape and suicide
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

This one fan fiction I have come up with AU where wardens could have children. This is AU everything in this story came out of my own head the only. The only thing I use from EA games and Bio-ware names and places this story is base almost four years after the Blight Alistair is married to the biggest bitch in the Thedas we all know who that is Anora in this story. NO one has to sleep with Morrigan or die after the death of the Archdemon and this after my female warden is made Commander of Wardens two years after Awaking with a twist and turns you got to read it enjoy it Remember this is AU and dark. I AM NOT LOGIAN FAN SO IF YOU ARE DON"T READ it ! and this has a lot of PSTD

Thanks for reading it

A Dark Dragon Age

Alistair watched as the Archdemon was brought down there was a flash of light as the light blinded him, so Alistair closed his eyes after the light died down. Alistair started to open his eyes and prayed to the Maker that Jen would be there, so he begs her to forgive him about what happen two months go to her and their children. Because Anora and her mad ambition to stay on the Ferelden was thrown. Anora used blood magic to control him and made him hurt the only women he loved. Alistair looked up, and Jen was gone the only sign she was ever there was one her twin blades something caught his eye tied with a ribbon Alastair gave Jen to keep her long hair out of the way when she fought was Jen wedding band it was part of a set that they found at Soldier Peak after the death of demons and undead Alistair found them in hidden room off the main staircase there were two long dead wardens from the reminds and both were in Warden Armor one was man had his hand on smaller person hand and on each ring finger was silver bands they had the with the twin Griffins stamped into the metal. Alistair looked down at the deceased wardens and said to them "please Maker show me a sign that these were met for us." Alistair felt a warm gust of wind came out of nowhere came into the room, and the bodies turned to dust before his eyes the only thing that was left was the rings and the armor he picked them up and ran to Jen placed it on her finger. Alistair bent down at kissed her and with his charming smile" see I told you I would find us some rings" and place the ring on her ring finger. Now Alistair was looking at same ring blowing in the wind he gave Jen almost two years ago, Alistair dropped to his knees and started to cry looking up into the sky and screamed Jenifer name into the wind. As always, he heard knocking.

Alistair snapped awake he was still in bed he heard another person sleeping next to him heard knocking again Alistair heard the name that made his skin crawl because during a time he still could not entirely pieces together what happen after the landsmeet "King Maric are you awake young lady is looking for you." Teagan said then he heard her voice "Daddy it's almost noon can you come and play with us?" Alistair looked over at the maid that he sleep with the night before he always had that same dagger that was left on that roof was under his pillow. Alistair rolled over the put the blade to scared eleven maid throat, and he hissed through his teeth and into her ear" you have not allowed breath a word while my daughter in this room!" Alistair felt the maid shaking with fear with a simple nod. Alistair said " Ok sweetheart but I have a question for one is this my little mage or her twin sister my little warrior?" Alistair smiled when he heard giggling from behind bed certain that was draped around the bed Alistair poke his head out behind the curtain behind Teagan Alistair saw one his girls she was the youngest out the four it pulled at his heart strings because both of his girls had their mother dark red hair and her eyes pale blue, green eyes and he smile at the child " oh, oh where is my Jessica at?" Jessica started to giggle harder Jess popped her head from around Tegan legs "I am right here daddy" Alistair wanted to hold his littlest daughter but now he could not because was nude Alistair shot Teagan the look the man knew too well. Teagan bent down and looked at Jessica "I know where daddy keeps his stash of unique cheeses at." Jessica's eyes got real big Teagan told Jessica in her ear where it was Jess looked at her father "sorry daddy I love you but your cheeses is mine now," Jess left the room giggling as the bedroom doors closed Alistair looked at the maid "leave now take secret passageway, so she does not see you and your breath a word in front of my children Anora will lose another servant," The girl gather up her discarded clothes and push on a panel in the wall, and she was gone, Alistair got up and put on discarded pants from the night before and went over to his bar to grab a drink Teagan looked at him sighed "you promised Fergus that you do not drink that crap in front of the children." Alistair put down wine that laced with lyrium now it more lyrium than wine Alistair looked up into the mirror behind the bar" you can say her name…." they both heard Jessica screaming from the other room Alistair ran to the double doors and pulled them into the other room. Jessica had wedged herself between Alistair royal armor, and Jess was crying so hard she was shaking in front of her was Alistair wife Anora, and she was glaring at the 3-year-old. Alistair pushed Anora away from the child, but it was too late Jessica's eyes rolled back in her head she started to have other seizure as it ravage her small body Jessica magic came to the surface Alistair had used his skills as Templar to keep her from hurt herself and others around her and the whole time he was crying begging Jess to forgive him as her body tried out her breathing started to slow down until he just held Jessica as her small body went to sleep in his arms and he glared at Anora and went to lay Jess down on his bed as he stood up the main doors to his bedroom opened there were his other children, and his namesake was leading them, Al, as everyone called the three old and he was Jessica twin, and for some reason Al looked at his father with mistrust he snarled " what did you do my sister ?" Al saw Jess in their father arms, and he saw Anora and ran to his father "is she alright daddy? " Alistair looked down at his son who was carbon copy of his mother, but he had his hazel eyes had his hair color it was light strawberry blonde, but since last spring the boy started to carry real steel on his back he wore them like his mother, and they were smaller but they had Cousland laurel wreath on the hilt of the twin blades Alistair turned away from the child Al looked at the adults was the same look he had seen his mother give when she was pissed off. Alistair bent down and looked at his son in the face and stated " evil step ice queen is leaving," Al looked up at Anora" you heard him evil ice queen leave." Alistair heart ached because the way he stood was another trait of his mother and what he said was other of his mother qualities was his month for only being three he already swore as bad as his mother Al made the statement" Leave you stupid ice bitch I was told to ask you when are you going let the kitchen staff know you stole their cinnamon buns and now you are wearing them in your hair?" Anora wanted to slap the child, but his father was there, and she was not about ready to get on his already bad side. Anora bowed and left the room. Alistair went into his bedroom to lay Jessica down. Alistair came back in the room and bent down and looked at his son with a warm smile" Where in the name of the Maker did you get that line from Al." His other son Duncan said "mommy she back in Ferelden and …. "that was when Duncan knew he meant too much when Lynn pop off "Duncan be quite you promise mommy you would not tell anyone that she was back and we will have other daddy after our names' day party. Alistair looked at his other daughter other carbon copy himself, but she had her mother dark red hair and pale blue, green eyes" He looked down at her, "is a mommy in Denerim right now?" Lynn looked up at him and nodded her head, Alistair felt a long dead organ coming back to life it was his heart sure he loved his and Jen's children but have Jen back in his arms and falling to his knees beg Jen to forgive him about he did to her.

Alistair looked at Lynn "where is a mommy at now?" before Lynn could tell him Fergus came storming into the room he was not happy "Lynnanna Jenifer Cousland Theirin you promised your mother that would not tell anyone that she was home!" Alistair was taken back they still had his surname Fergus came to him and bow and stood up "King Maric when I agreed to this arrangement that the only thing I asked that your wife would be not allowed around the children since you and her did that horrible thing the two of you did to my sister almost four years ago. But to have your wife stop me in the hall and tell me she enjoying watching as Jessica had a seizure last night was the first time and last time I let them stay here with you." Fergus got real close to Alistair and told him in his ear" you say you still love Jen, but instead being with the children you got drunk and fucked another maid, and the queen did not tell me it came from my sister she watched as your bare ass on the down stroke with your dick in another girl that was the eighth one she seen you with this week. "Alistair step back "wait Jen was here? "Fergus stormed past him and picked Jessica sleeping body off his bed he stopped in front of Alistair he snarled again" this will never happen your highness again" as Fergus walked passed Alistair and gave Jessica to Cousland nanny who took her shooed her brothers and sister out of the room. Before Fergus left the room he turned around and looked at Alistair with a sneer" because of you, I lost my sweet, caring sister now the spark Jen once had been now gone. Now my sister is a shell of her former self. Yes, everyone knows the Queen had significant role in hurting my sister but to forget my sister all together is another story, tell me your highness did you enjoying inflicting so much pain on Jen cause her go into premature labor, in the end, she lost two children, and poor Jessica has health issues because of you and…" Fergus stopped himself because he knew that Jen could still be around. If Jen had heard this conversion, his sister would break down and started to cry, and give her location where she was hiding at. Fergus rubbed his head and just sighed and had a flashback when Jen found out that the King almost went to war with Coastlands because he wanted to have his youngest son's bodies in capital. Fergus remembered how drunk Jen got after she saw her younger children now three years later Jen still carried those scars all over her body, soul, and her heart because what happen to her that night. Fergus slammed the doors shut Alistair went to his bedroom and looked in the mirror and said out loud" No I will never forget that or you Jen" Alistair reached for the bottle again drank the whole thing without taken a breath he slide to the floor pulled out the silver chain that had their rings on it. Alistair loving rolled Jen ring around in his fingers and started to sob as the lyrium begun to make his blood burn Alistair saw darkness.

Hon, I will not let you go," Jen heard Anders behind her as he grabbed her in a hug and place his head on her shoulder." He hurt you once I can't let you go;" Jen touched his arms "I need to see them before the others birthday ok." Anders just sighed" be careful love," and kissed her as Jen left the Cousland estate. Jen stuck to the shadows and made it to the royal courtyard without being seen Jen dipped one of her needles in powerful sleeping tonic and threw it one guard went down as he fell. Jen came to the other one and knocked him out, and dragged both men into the bushes Jen stood back and did flip over the gate and landed on her feet on the other side of the gate Jen remember what Lynn told her about funny building that the four them were never allowed to into. Jen saw a cherry tree growing on the edge of the building and told herself "that's odd cherry trees don't good in Ferelden soil," then it dawns on her Jen remembered telling him once what she missed most about Coastlands was the cherry trees in the springtime. Jen cursed at herself again "that jackass planted it here" Jen heard someone coming or better word staggering towards that building Jen took to the shadows then Jen felt it the pull of the taint in her blood" Shit it's him." Jen was about ready to break the crystal she wore to hide the taint if she was Denerim and so he could not zero in on her. Jen snapped the glass and watch as Maric went into the building. After Maric had shut the door, Jen started to climb to the roof of the building Jen looked down from the skylight she saw to two small crypts, that were only the thing in the room both them were covered in two flags one was from the Coastland with the Cousland crest, and the other was royal crest of Ferelden. Jen watched as Maric dropped to his knees started sobbing she could not hear anything because there was glass between her and him. Maric got up, and from what Jen could see he left, Jen used a dagger to pop the lock, and Jen tied one end of the rope to a branch that was close to the roof, and Jen dropped the other end down into the open skylight. Jen felt the crystal coming loose from around her neck and it drop down polished marble floor "shit" was the only thing that Jen could say before the charm hit the floor and shared into a thousand pieces Jen looked down again." Well, that was the last one I had on me I need Anders to make me some more," Jen thought she would be alone with her children she slid down the rope that was in between the small crypts. When Jen's feet hit the floor, she placed a hand on each small tomb. Jen started to cry she remember when Anders, Morrigan, Wynne would not let her see her youngest son's after they were born and died Zev had to pin her down to keep from Jen from slitting her wrist they hide any sharp weapons away from Jen for days. Until Jen regained her sanity. Jen named them Bryce and Maric after both of their fathers. Jen was lost in thought she felt it he was still in the room with her. Jen looked up there Maric was leading against the wall, and he was just staring at her. Alistair heard a noise he looked up then he saw someone climb down from the ceiling and the way they moved in his heart it could be Jen he watched as Jen climbed down and touched their children crypts then Alistair knew it was her because Alistair felt the taint in his looked over at him, Alistair saw her eyes and the fear.

Every bone in Jen body screamed for her to run away and fast Jen reached up to grabbed the rope before she could use it. Alistair was up and had Jen in his arms and had in her in a tight hold and he was crying "after four years Maker I have missed you, and I am so sorry." Alistair felt Jen body lock Alistair knew he was about ready to be sent flying through the air. Jen sent him flying into the opposite wall he hit the wall, and his breath was knocked out of him he heard her talking it was not the sweet and caring voice he that he loved it was cold and distance" OH! Forgive me, your royal highness …." Alistair looked at Jen with shock he wanted to pick her up and just hold her Jen saw the way Alistair looked at her. Jen looked at him and snarled "Don't even try that with me, I can still remember that day of the landsmeet what did you call me in front of the whole Ferelden court? Let me see the kindest thing you called me was a whore then you said I love still the way you said it." Jen paused and walked over to him "you told me you could not wait until the bastard was born so they could take them to the nearest lake and drown them or feed them to darkspawn horde that was bearing down on the capital and the worst thing has you said it was not yours." Then it dawn on Alistair that he did say that to her face but it was not him it was the blood mage that had control of him Alistair remember the look Jen gave him after he said that to her Zevran wanted to carve his heart out Jen stuck her arm out in front of furious elf she let her hair down so she could let that ass see her with tears in her eyes shook her head and word he is not worth it Zev Jen turned and bow at the king " forgive us for bothering you and the court" Jen nodded her head towards the door as the group left the throne room for few minutes Alistair had regained control of his mind and body it was too late the damage was already done, and it tore at his soul. Alistair wanted to run to Jen and just hold her as his world started to turn black he watched to see with her back to him, and Jen stumble with help Zev and Leliana they both had a hold both of her arms like Jen was going to blow away. Alistair looked up at Jen was no longer that person, and now her hood of her cloak had fallen back Jen had cut her beautiful long hair it was short almost in a man style. Then Alistair heard Jen speak again with snarl "what your royal asses, I heard what that bitch did to my Jess if she breaths on my daughter the wrong way again I will be back and cut her fuckin heart out of her chest." Alistair leaned against the wall and started to cry again he saw darkness, because of him and Anora, his littlest girl, had major health issues, and it was his fault that his little mage was sickly and be on so many different herbs to make it throw the day and two of his children were dead. Alistair started to rock back forth and began to repeat to himself " daddy so sorry my little ones,"

Jen watched as Maric or once was known as Alistair he changes his name after the landsmeet four years ago, to King Maric II he was crying and rocking back and forth and kept repeat to himself. Something inside Jen that was buried so deep inside started to come to the surface of her soul Jen bent down to touch the side of his face then Jen stood up. Jen wanted to leave but to leave him on the floor in this state no person should be left like that Jen remember what Leliana had told her a few months ago, that Alistair was broke man Jen sighed she looked up into the sky "Maker I still have a weak spot for this man." Jen pulled at the rope it came down she went back to Alistair and shook him awake enough so he could get up and walk "come on I can't carry you back you are too heavy for me." Alistair just nodded his head with Jen help Alistair made back to his rooms once inside Jen stripped Alistair down to his smalls Jen wanted to leave again but to hear him sobbing in his sleep about happening to Jessica and her siblings. Jen pulled out clear crystal she touched to her head and spoke in her mind "I will be okay love will be back in few hours," and Jen mashed it in her hand and blew it out the window. Jen went over to the bed she took off her daggers and stab them into the table that was the closest to the bed Jen climbed on the bed and took Alistair head in her lap and started to run her fingers through his now long hair that when she saw the beard it did not look right on him he started to whimpered in his sleep again Jen started out of habit to sing in her soft voice a eleven lullaby that always put him to sleep even after a Grey Warden nightmare within few bars Alistair was asleep soundly in her lap. When Jen looked over at Alistair she saw something shine from around his neck Jen gentle pulled the silver chain it had their rings on Jen took her ring and slip it over her ring finger and it still fit after three years but the cold Silverlight was cold on her finger it brought back waves of memories before he was just loving and caring warden. Jen remember when they got to Redcliffe it was about two months before they got married they were heading to the village since the night before Alistair just held her and was quite about something he walked over the bridge and watch the waterfall Alistair felt Jen hugging him from behind "something wrong my love?" Alistair just sighed he took Jen and brought around to look her in the face Alistair took Jen hands" there is something I need to tell you, my love." Alistair had a hard time trying to find the words to say her that he was a royal bastard and his mother was mage and elf. He sighed "here is the thing I was raised in Redcliffe," then Alistair started to run his hand throw his hair then he ran his hand down Jen's cheek, and Jen looked up at him Jen took Alistair hand "are you, alright love? "Alistair looked at her "here is the thing love." He paused he could not get the words out Jen smile at him "Alright let me guess. Since I can tell this is hard for you to say" the first thing Jen said," let me presume you are eleven?" Alistair looked at her she just nailed it. Jen reached up and kissed him after the kiss" So you have eleven blood who does not have elf somewhere in their bloodline even in my family there are one or two elves' somewhere" Alistair picked her up and said "you are too good to me I hope you don't mind that my mother is elf and mage?" Alistair heard Jen voice "Cool maybe she can turn Rendon Howe to ash for me" Jen left Alistair snickered around her "maybe" Jen felt Alistair brace around her" my father was" Alistair paused "My dad was King Maric that makes Calian my half-brother", Alistair heard Jen "Oh that makes you a royal bastard, "Alistair picked up Jen in arms in hugged"Ha maybe I use that as pick-up line wait sorry ladies I already off the market I already found my soul-mate." Alistair heard Jen," and she does not share you all can kiss his royal ass." Alistair pulled Jen away and put her down and looked down at her "Maker I love you, let's get going." Jen stood back did a curtsy" Yes your royal highness." And Jen started to snicker, and Alistair loved the way Jen would giggle, and he loved` the way she laughed he grab her brought her in close and held her "you are a smart-ass, Jen." Jen open her eyes again she sighed, and she took if off her finger again and laid the chain back down on Alistair chest. For some reason, Jen became drained, she took the pillows that were on the bed and stack them behind her back and that when Jen saw her old fighting dagger, Jen just shook her head and closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alistair started to stir he had not slept that good in four years since he and Jen sleep together with her in his arms. Then something in the air that made his heart leap it was Jen smell it was lavender, lilac and hint vanilla Alistair prayed it was not fade playing games in his head again, Alistair touched his chest he knew he was naked again he told himself" shit which servant did I fuck last night if this keeps up her bitchiness will lose all of her maids at this rate, and I hope she does." Alistair tried to put his arm over his head he felt cold steel above his head" it wasn't a dream she is here" Alistair sat up and wipe the sleep out his eyes he turned his head to see Jen sleeping against the headboard Alistair went to touch Jen and next thing he knew Jen a hold of a finger and he was face down the mattress and Alistair was looking up at Jen it tore at his heart Jen had cut all of her hair off that when he saw her in Warden Commander Armor he heard her speak" my apologies your highness never wake a warden from sleep," Alistair looked up at her and stutter " you cut all of your hair off," Jen looked down at him he could of swore he saw a hint of a smile" you grew a beard you and beards do not look right," Jen stood up and stressed out her shoulder, and he watched as she twisted her neck until it pop" If you were in the wardens I would make you shave it off the wardens I allow to have beards are dwarfs that are it. Shit, my future husband is more likely having a heart attack right about now." Jen picked her climbing rope went to the window tied one end to a chair before she left looked over at Alistair "If I allow my children come to see you again your pet bitch better be gone or it will be a very long time before I let them come back here."

Jen jumped out the window, and with few minutes her rope was gone too. Alistair lay down on the bed and grab the pillow Jen had used he smelled it, it smelled like her he felt something growing just thinking about her made him horny those long nights with her under him smelling like that even between the blood and leather armor and different types of poisons she soaked her blades in. After they would set up a campsite, she would strip out of her armor and spray herself in that heavenly sent after Alistair had told he loved her she thrown him one of her shirts it soaked in that heavenly smell. Alistair closed his eyes and held that pillow close to his chest and thought back to the day Jen became his wife. Alistair knew she was noble so on their travels they camp out outside run down village but it still had a Chantry that was still used after they left he told Leliana what he wanted to do so since Leliana was sister she insistent she need to be there, so three of them headed off they went back to that run-down village that was the scariest thing he had done to that point in his life. Alistair waited in that Chantry for Jen and Leliana. Alistair heard the great doors open Leliana had covered Jen eyes with a cloth over her eyes, and somehow Leliana found a dress that made Alistair jaw hit the floor it was white it had v line, and it was floor length course it was backless because Jen back tattoo of the twin griffins she got done after her joining. Alistair heard Jen "what in the maker are you taken me, Le? I can't see shit and why am I in a dress?" Alistair heard Leliana giggling" trust me my friend it's worth it" Jen felt a strong hands take her as she felt the cloth leave her eyes she looked there was Alistair looking down at her he smile" I know that is this not appropriate but we can die tomorrow I want to share what time we have together as your husband." and Alistair drop to one knee and looked up at Jen " I know I don't have title lands or the only thing anything like that the only thing I have of worth is this tin suit and a promise I will love you until the day I die or the calling takes me," That's when all three heard a voice in telling them they were not alone " I may be blind but did I just listen to a couple wanting to get married in my Chantry I would be honor to bring you together ." Alistair knew Jen was unarmed so he got in front of her and had his hand on the hilt of his sword they saw the mother she came out and she was a blind Mother of the Chantry. She smiled at the three "now, now a young man I will not hurt any of you "as she was talked to the stone column that was in front of her. Jen started to giggle at the site of the Mother talking to a stone column as Alistair sighed and walk over to the mother and took her hand "we are over here mother." The mother smiled" I knew that your silly boy "she took her place in stage she cleared her throat she paused and turned around and she looked at that figure of Andraste "I knew I forgot something dear never said yes "Jen started to giggle again "I am her mother, and yes I will become his wife until death takes one of both of us." Alistair felt his heart swore higher than any dragon at that moment the mother smile" well that takes the wind out of my sail" she raised her hand by the Maker and his daughter Andraste you are married by the eyes of the Maker" Alistair took Jen hands" I love you" and kissed her.

That night they got a room after the service Leliana had disappeared off somewhere Alistair looked in to fireplace he was scared before, but now he was terrified he was about to do something Alistair never done before he heard Jen voice behind him" Al are you all, right? You look like seen a ghost "Alistair turned around there was Jen she was in something made his pants very tight in the groin it was see throw and she had no smalls under it she turned her head her whole body turned red as she tried to pull the nightie down "I never done anything like this before I am sorry" before Jen knew it Alistair was there he bent down and started to kiss her and rubbed the side of her face and smile " Well that makes me feel better I never done anything like this before either " Jen step back with shock" what you never been with anyone before," Alistair put his hand behind his head " well being raised in a Chantry you don't have much option before he could finish Jen as there looking up at with a warm smile on her face " well I guess this will learning experience for the both of us then Le gave me some pointers on how to make you feel better ." Jen went to her knees and untie his leather pants and took out his manhood her rough callous hands on him Alistair mind went blank then came her month in his manhood he had tight feeling in his chest, and it felt like his nuts were on fire he grabbed a hold her head as she bobbed her head up and down on him the more she did it the fire grew in his nuts. Alistair pulled her away with his voice cracking" love stop I can't take it anymore," Alistair pulled her up from the floor and took Jen hand laid her down on the bed and laid on top her and started to run his fingers up nightie and he wanted to touch every inch of her bare skin Alistair sat her up and pulled off the nightie over her head, Alistair started to kiss her bare skin. Alistair did not want to stop what he was doing, but he still had on his pants he got off the bed and strip out his pants and smalls and his boots he climbed back on the bed with Jen. Jen sat up and brought her knees to her chest and sighed Alistair stopped and looked at her "Love what is wrong?" Jen looked at him" if we keeping going I know how babies are made I would love to have your child honey but we are in middle of civil war and the blight bearing down on us" Jen paused for a second "I would look kind funny being all most to term and round as bronto ass or having baby on my tit I don't think the Loghain or Archdemon would let me have time out to feed our baby or to give birth. Jen heard Alistair snicker, and he sit back he was lost in thought it ran across his mind her being all most to term with his child or the idea her dropping her daggers to feed a baby tell all baddies around them "hang on I need to feed my baby" Alistair loved the idea her being mother his children if he would of meet her year ago it would of happen but now Alistair sighed he went to Jen and touched her face " if this were different time or place I would love to you see you in the last term with our child on or your tit," he paused and keep looking at Jen" since we both are Grey Wardens our ability to have children" Alistair broke again" we can't have kids every warden I knew had children before the joining," Alistair looked way. He felt Jen hand on his face "actually this makes this so much easier, "and she kissed him again he felt warm feeling in his stomach and his nuts were on fire again he pushed her down on the bed and laid on top of her Alistair looked down at her "are you ready for me" Jen just nodded her head and with her help he was guided to her core. Jen grab his arms, and she dug her nails into his arms he went slow inside of her when Jen nodded her head when the pain past then he heard her moaning his name over, over again he felt her climax and Jen screamed his name out that's when the last of his resolved was gone and started move faster, faster he felt like his whole body was a fire he keep going faster, Alistair began to bit into Jen neck the sounds that she made Alistair want her more and when he could not stop or did he want to stay he felt his release coming with other couple hard thrust he spilled inside of her with him moaning her name he lifted himself on his elbows and kissed her told her in her ear" we are now one love nothing will come between us ever, Even the Maker does not have chance I will always be on your side now and forever." After basting in their first time of making love, Jen had fallen asleep for the first time she was not screaming out in her sleep because of what happen to her family or Grey Warden nightmare. Alistair laid there and watched her sleep; it was the first time he wished either were Grey Wardens because he would love to see her pregnant with their child ran his fingers throws her long dark red hair that was draped over her sleeping face. A few days later he had moved into her tent after they got back Alistair was sitting around the campfire that's when Oghren and Zevran sat down with him. Oghren was first to say something "so did she give your sword a good spit shine hehe hehe" Alistair looked over at the dwarf "I am sorry my what?" Oghren looked at confused Templar then puns began "So you and the boss aye" Alistair looked him" what?" Oghren looked at him again and smile "you and her rolling your oats, tapping the midnight still if you will," Alistair looked him he was more confused than before Zevran started his puns "are you feeling alright my friend? so you and her I could give you tidbits on how to make it more enjoyable both of you I have some herbs that could help you last longer." Then it hit Alistair what subject they were talking about he turned three shades of red and stood up and looked down at the elf and dwarf and walked away, with Oghren and Zevran laughing at him as he walked away.

Alistair opened to his eye he was looking up at the ceiling he had that pillow in his arms and had it in death grip Alistair heard someone banging on his bedroom door he heard the doors open with a crash in came the one person in all of Thedas he hated with every fiber of his being his wife Anora she once again mad at him she snarled "where is she at?" as Anora looked around the bed and under the bed, and she pushed the panel to the secret passway Alistair rolled over and looked at her " who are you talking about dear bitchness ?" Alistair never called her by her name ever since that night. Anora looked down at Alistair" this castle has ears and eyes they saw you with a woman and they say is she looked like the Hero of Ferelden, but they could not tell because they keep their cloak over her head and they could not see the armor under it." Alistair sat up on the bed he gave Anora evil smile and made the statement "if she was what in hell are you doing to do? Hmmm, Jen would kick your ass all way to Coastland border and back here." Anora knew how to get under his skin she started off" remember dear husband you told the whole court that your marriage to her was fake you paid blind women to play a mother so you could sleep with her before you died" Anora seen Alistair mad but that statement he was off the bed she could feel the rage coming off him Alistair pushed her into a wall and he snarled at her " because of you I lost her, two of my children are dead because of you, and my sweet Jess is poor health because of you, and one of my sons looks at me like I am monster who did hurt his mother, today was the first day in four years I did not wake up in cold sweats because you and that blood mage made me do to her, I see what I did to her every time I close my eyes." Anora then stated something that took it too far" from what I remember it was your idea to have the very man in camp to have a ride on a warden," Alistair saw red he wanted to wrap his hands around Anora neck strangle the life out of Anora but he stopped and got real close to her ear "ONE DAY BITCH I WILL FIND YOUR PET MAGE AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER AND OUR CHILDREN NOW GET OUT!" Anora knew she took it too far she knew that he was trained to kill and he was excellent at it. Anora picked up her skirt and was out the door. Alistair drops to his knees his heart ached because what Anora just said add other new pieces to the puzzle from that time four years ago, his stomach twisted Alistair want to throw-up he went over to the chamber pot it burned as it came up because of the lyrium wine. After Alistair belly was empty he looked in the mirror it hit him how he hoped it would fix this then he saw in the mirror over at the table, Jen had left her fighting daggers on the table top. Alistair took the silver chain snap the chain he took off the ring that once his older brother Cailan wedding ring since Anora insistent that he wore his brother ring he threw it across the room and put his grey warden wedding band back on and kissed it and said out loud "the only man you are married to Jen is me."

Alistair called Teagan into his office since he was Alistair advisor he looked from his desk" Uncle I want you to fire every woman that I sleep over the last four years," Teagan looked at the king with pure shock Alistair knew it was pretty much every woman on staff he ran his hand throw his long hair Alistair smiled" you are right firing them is too harsh just sell or give their contracts to other nobles in capital, second thing is I want to change my name back to Alistair," Teagan stood there slack jar Alistair looked up at the man " I want you to call a Landsmeeting in few days I have another announcement I need to make in front of the whole court ." Teagan bowed" as you wish King Mar…" Alistair looked up from the desk Teagan smiled "Alistair" Alistair sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to Leliana that she needed to come the capital. He wanted to talk to her, with a few days Leliana was standing in front of Alistair desk Le, had not spoken to Alistair or carried to since that day she held a dead baby in her arms and tried to keep Jen alive after Maric and his bitch did to Jen body that caused her to go into premature labor and the one time she did see him after that night she just snarled at him and asked if he was alone. Alistair looked up from his desk and sighed" I know that you know what Jen name the boys" he stood up and took Leliana hand and took her to building that held his children remains Alistair went over to the crypts and placed a hand on each small crypts he looked down at each "I know you and Jen believe that I was sound mind when this happen as ran his hand across the tombs he looked up at Leliana "Please help me Le I want my sons to have the title they should of have since the day they were born. Leliana walked up to him" King Maric I swore to their mother that you would never know "Alistair corrected her" it's Alistair," Leliana step back "What?" Alistair ran his hand throw his hair and looked at her "I change it back to my give name, please help me, Le, I want to know their names since I am their father," Leliana looked at him "Jen going to kill me but I will tell you" Leliana walked over to the crypts and place a hand on each one. Leliana looked up at Alistair "do you know after they died Sandal in case them each in a crystal I have to open them because one of them have sharp eleven features everyone was in agreement that they would set to the Maker side before they went to Highever, because after what you said to her face during the landsmeet that she was sleeping with Zev," Alistair walked up to the crypts and place a hand on each tombs he looked down at the crypts and sighed " At that time I was the only person who was sleeping with Jen I was under a blood mage spell please Le I want to see them," Leliana sighed" all right, but I must warn you when they were born one was already dead and the other died right after that" she paused " you sure you want to see what the poison did to them" Alistair looked at her " what poison" Leliana looked at him " you may not of remember what happen but your wife does and it not my place to tell you it will be Jen place but since you want to see them I will pop the locks." Leliana went to work she had both locks popped in few minutes she open they first crypt open Le, looked down at the baby that was in Crystal" this is Bryce" Alistair looked over and down there was small child he did look one of both parents had some elf he was in cast in clear crystal Alistair looked down at him, Bryce looked like he would wake up at any moment he had full head of black hair Alistair could see Jen in him he heard Leliana behind him" Jen name him after her father because when his dad was younger he had jet black hair and Jen wanted to give him a strong name." Leliana went over to the other crypt and opened it Alistair heard her say " shit Jen was afraid this would happen" she slammed the lid down Leliana place her hands on the top it and sighed " Jess had two brothers Al was first then Jess she looked down at the cover she heard Alistair coming behind her he heard her talking" When Jen was poisoned Jess got half doses of the poison but this little guy " as Le, ran her hand across the lid of the crypt she turned and looked at Alistair" you would be proud of him because Jen thinks he gave his life to save his sister ," Alistair step up to the crypt and wanted to open the lid Leliana place a hand on his side " it's not pretty Alistair " he just nodded his head opened the vault, and he looked down the minute he saw his son Alistair felt a father rage his son had deep cuts crisscross his whole face and his skin was pale green Alistair had seen that poison before because it was one of Jen favorite deathroot, spider extract and soul rot he slammed the lid down and tried not to break down in front Le but his legs could not hold his weight anymore he crumbled to the floor and he started to cry and sob uncontrollably he held on to the lid with what strength he had left he stutter "…..what.. did…she… name him….?" he heard Leliana behind him "Maric, after your father" Alistair stood up on shaking legs went Leliana and before he could get to her he fell again and he started to sob again he was in Leliana arms crying and sobbing Jen name into the air and to his lost son's he was sorry he could save them. Leliana got him up off the floor and to his room, Alistair fell asleep sobbing.

Alistair woke the morning with new resolved to fix everything he heard Teagan at his bedroom door the "lords are here Alistair" he got up and dressed. Alistair sat down on the throne and waited for everyone to be sited before he began to speak in came Anora she seated on the throne next to him. Alistair stood up "Lords and Ladies of Ferelden I am a fraud because I know this kingdom needs heirs guess what there are heirs, "Anora stood up "Maric my husband I am not with child so can how you have heirs?" Alistair looked at Anora with an evil smile "my name is no longer Maric I change it back to Alistair and sit down and shut up." Alistair turned around and looked at the Lords and Ladies in the throne room" to get back to my point I do have heirs I know you all heard the rumors that I have children with the Hero of Ferelden yes we had six and two are in tomb here in capital" Alistair turned around and looked at Anora "because of what that bitch did they are dead " Alistair head the whole court gasp in horror he turned around and looked at the group" Lord Cousland can you step up here please" everyone parted to let Fergus pass walked up to the throne's and took to a knee Alistair looked down at Fergus " Jen is not here I want to know what kind of justice do you want? Since the boys are your nephews and we both know how Jess health is poor because what Anora did to them?" Fergus looked Alistair could the rage in his eyes "I damned that Queen tells where that blood mage so I get justice for Jess." Alistair scratched his chin" I like that" he turned around and looked at Anora "since they were my son's we will hold a country-wide week of morning for my son's Prince Bryce Cousland Theirin and his twin brother Prince Maric Cousland Theirin, and until you tell us where that blood mage is at you are to stay in your chambers and the longer you take I will start giving Cousland your lands as payment for your crimes." Alistair knew that Anora was pissed off he gave her an evil smile" after the week of the morning I will go to be with the Wardens in Amaranthine for a while. While I am gone Teagan Guerrin, and Lord Fergus Cousland will act as my regents." Alistair looked at crowd" well that's all I have to say," and he walked out of the throne room and he left the palace and into the building that held his son's crypts Alistair was in pray he heard someone behind him it was Anora he could tell she was pissed off "How dare you! Let the whole court know about those brats of yours." Alistair did want to pick a fight in this room he looked up at Maric crypt he snarled "LEAVE NOW" Anora walked over to the crypt a place a hand on the child's fault and started to rub her hand across the top of it Alistair watched as Anora touched one his children he was getting ferrous as that bitch laid a hand on Maric he heard the crypt open he looked up then Alistair heard Anora speak " Wow excellent job with the needles the poison did its job" Alistair started to see red Anora took the child out of the crypt and place the child in front his father on the floor Alistair heard Anora " I had nothing to with this, this is your handed work you wanted them dead as much as I did" Alistair looked down at his son encased in a clear crystal the sun hit the room just right Alistair saw throw the crystal Maric had over thousand cuts all over his small body Alistair turned his head he want to mourn in peace but he was not going give Anora the pleaser to see him break down then he heard Bryce crypt being opened Anora looked down at the baby in the crystal and picked up the child " Are you even sure this little half breed is even yours?" Alistair had enough of her shit he was up off the floor Alistair took Bryce away from Anora and looked down at the baby it was the first time he got to hold his son in his arms. Alistair felt the tears coming but he was mad because bitchness laid a hand on his children and it was her fault they were dead, and it took almost four years for him to hold them he had flashback when Morrigan was holding his dead baby in her arms the baby had black hair and she was shielded the dead child with her own body from his own father. Alistair place child loving in the crypt and he grab a hold Anora wrists pushed her into the wall and made sure she could see how he pissed off he was Alistair sneered at her "I will find your fuckin mage dear wife my spies have told me you know where he is at, and you are still sleeping with him. I will be ten worst when comes your and his child and now get out before I show you how pissed off I am for you laying a hand on my sons." Anora snarled at Alistair" I dare youthey will be heir to the Ferelden throne," Alistair shot her evil smile "they would not be mine because I have not slept with you in over four years, I would rather fuck a dark spawn broodmother before I ever sleep with you again." Anora got mad "I heard your sweet Jessica health is poor and I cannot wait for her die maybe if I catch her at the right time I…." Next thing Anora knew Alistair had punched the wall close to her head she looked his eyes they were not longer hazel they were dark blue she had heard of a warrior's rage before to see it firsthand she heard Alistair speak "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! Next time I won't miss." As Anora looked over at the hole he just made in the wall, she pushed Alistair away and ran out of the room. Alistair heard the door closed he walked over to Maric who still on the floor he pick up the baby and sat down on the floor with infant in his lap and closed his eyes and tried to picture him his arms put instead soft infant skin he felt smooth and cold crystal that his son was encased Alistair opened his eyes and looked down at his child" he brought the child close to his chest and let the tears come and spoke loving to the child" Daddy so sorry you had to die because I was not strong enough to keep you safe," and held the child in his arms he got up and place the child back in its crypt and went over and picked up Bryce out his crypt and just held the child close to his chest. Alistair spent the rest of the day in that building he stayed with his son's. True to his word the whole country mourned for his and Jen sons after the week was over he rode off to Amaranthine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jen, Anders, and Zev just got back when she heard what the king did Demrim did two weeks before. That was not the only thing Jen had to deal with Anders told her a few days ago, he called off the engagement and wedding with a weak excuse of he still had feelings for Karl. Plus, it made Jen madder that he and Justice were joined together. Anders watched as Jen got wasted it tore at his heart to see her like this since they got back this was the third day Jen stayed plastered they were at the tavern at Vigil's Keep Jen, and Oghren took shot after shot of strong dwarven whiskey this was fifteen round he was thankful that Fergus took the kids for a week before since Jen was way dealing with dark spawns in deep roads. Anders had a mug of ale he looked over at the table that Jen and Oghren where at next he knew there was throwing dagger few inches above his head and he heard Jen slugging her words "dammit it I missed" and Oghren laughing his ass off it was twelfth one she threw at him every time Anders would look in her direction, Anders heard laughter from one of his fellow wardens Zevran looked up from his drink "See Anders that what you get for breaking her heart. Every one of our brothers knows about you and Jen," Anders started to choke on his ale and began to turn pale when he could breathe Anders looked over at Zev "how many know?" Zev shot him wicked smile "the whole order in Ferelden does" then they felt it there was another warden close they both looked up from their drinks there was warden behind the front door of the tavern.

Jen was so drunk she could not feel her face or every inch of her was numb she just laid her head on the table she felt him, and he was close Jen looked up as the front door opened she saw Alistair in her alcohol soaking mind he had just come back from the dead Jen stood up on legs that were made of jelly she made to him she touched his face" Al, you are alive I am Oooooh sorry the evil king and his pet bitch kill the boys and hurt one of your girls, " and Jen started to cry she just passed put . Alistair just picked her up and went over and sat down with Oghren the dwarf just looked up from behind the wall of the shot glass that was in front of him he looked up to see Alistair in his warden armor " by theeee great ancestors you are alive boy," and place his head down on the table passed out on the table and started to snore Alistair looked around at his fellow wardens then he saw Zev in Warden armor as he came and sat down at the table with them he looked at Zev" Maker she made you a warden too." Zev smile at him "at the time me and Oghren and that mage over there "as Zev nodded his head towards Anders "we were only people Jen could trust, now that number is back down to two people since she had her heart torn out once again he nodded his head towards Anders again. Anders felt the ping of jealousy again he made his mind up he would get Jen back and way from that monster Anders heard Justice in his head _**"She not worth our time**_ " he closed his eyes and told Justice to stay out it and shut up Anders stood up and went over the table went to pick up Jen unconscious body from Alistair he looked down at Jen opened her eyes and looked up at Anders she started to cry again" why Anders the kids love you, and you had bonded with Jess because you both mages." Jen began to cry Anders and Alistair looked at each other with distrust and jealousy Zev sat back and watched as Anders and Alistair were about ready to have a good old fist fight over Jen he went over and took Jen from Anders" come my warden let's get you to bed " Zev left with Jen out cold in his arms as he shut the door he heard it two men acting like they were two years old and were fighting over their favorite toy Zev looked down at Jen and smile " Maker Jen now there are four people that love you he knew was one, and the other was Nate" this is going to be messy." Zev stopped with Jen in his arms and sat down with her and brought her lips to his and he kissed her.

Jen woke up her head it felt like it was lead she reached over to wake Anders to help with her hangover she touched his side of the bed it was cold then dawn her that he moved back to the barracks after he called off the engagement. Jen could have sworn she saw Alistair last night, but she knew he was gone forever from her life. Jen sat up and started to cry she felt arms around her it was Zev "shh my warden it will be alright, " and Zev just held Jen then they both heard it the sound of Jen children running to her bedroom, sure enough the door opened with loud bang that did not help Jen hangover Jen looked at the kids all four stop and looked at their Uncle Zev holding their mommy she heard Zev "see little one's uncle Zev can help with mom too." Al was the first to say something he climbed on the bed touched his mother face it tore a Jen heart he was just like his father "are you ok mommy?" with his father warm smile Jen grab the boy in a hug "I am fine my little warden" next thing Jen knew she had all fours kids had her in dog pile Zev got up off the bed and looked over at Duncan and Al" remember boys after your lesson today me and Uncle Nate need to see your skills as rogues" as Zev left the room he heard Lynn " "mommy we heard there is new warden here can we meet him before combat lesson?" Zev heard Jen say "sure my little warrior."

Within hour Jen had cleaned herself up, and her and the kids were on their way to the dining hall since Jen was at home she changed into light blue floor length dress that was backless Jen carried Jess because she just took her herbs and she was sleeping on her mother shoulder, and Al was on the same side as his sister Duncan and Lynn were fighting with each other Lynn had a play sword and Duncan had two fake daggers. They were playing fighting the Archdemon Jen smile when she heard Duncan telling his sister "I am rouge like mommy and kicked its ass." Jen stop at the dining hall doors "Duncan that is no way to speak young man" he looked up at his mother "I am sorry my lady" Jen had to smile he was Alistair son him, and Al were both like their father when came to be manners they both were chivalrous like him if he could see his son he would be proud of them. Jen opened the great doors the everyone turned and looked at the Commander they knew if Jess were not asleep they would cheer her name, but all they stood up raised a glass to her. Jen went to first table most morning Anders was not there to help her take of Jess, but he was gone she knew it. Jen took her seat the cook came over put the children plates in front of them and the course the they dug right in she knew Jen would eat later her and Jess could eat together she felt the tears in her eyes because Jen had to break to her little mage that Anders was not going to be part of their lives Jess adored Anders she held back her tears because she knew Jess was kind hearted child she would know if her mother was crying Jen knew Jess need to sleep because her health. Alistair watched as Jen and the kids came in the room he wanted to get up and help her Alistair watched the children eat. Jen sat the table and just held Jess, and she did not eat and just held their sleeping daughter in her arms. Alistair stood up and went to the main table he knew Jen was in deep thought he touched her on the shoulder she looked up him with shock.

Jen felt someone touched her shoulder Jen looked up Alistair was staring down at her he even shaved off the bread. Be for Jen could say anything both the boys and were up and in front of their mother Al had his hand on his real steel, and Duncan was had a couple of forks ready to stab who dare to touch his mother. Alistair never felt that proud before at that moment when his sons jumped up to defend their mother. Alistair steps back and smiled and looked down at his son's "Boys I never been so proud until now." Neither one of his son's drop their weapons they just stared at him that when he heard Jess sweet voice but she was sleepy "Daddy?" Alistair looked at Jess and smiled at her" so daddy mage is awake, is she?" Before Alistair could reach for Jess Al was between his sister and Alistair he snarled at his father" prove it sissy is still half asleep I will not let you touch my sister." Alistair stood back "alright my little rogue here is your proof and rolled up his sleeve, and Alistair had his Grey Warden tattoo on his right arm Al dropped his daggers "Daddy? "Alistair smiled down at his son "Hey kiddo good work you should always be a strong man to make sure the women folk are kept safe. Even they if they kicked Archdemon ass," Alistair looked up Jess' eyes were open, and she was smiling at her father Jess reached for him, and Alistair took her from her mother went back to his table Alistair had three other shadows with him. Jen heard Lynn "daddy you shaved that carpet off your face it looks better. You don't look like Uncle Oghren. Next Jen knew she had warden size plate food in front her and she dug into it.

After breakfast Alistair lost each of his children one by one to his rivals Anders came out of his lab was not happy that Alistair was here and he his Jess in his arms he ran up to the group "there you are my special student" Jess smile at Anders "Papa Anders " Jess reached for Anders he took her in his arms as they walked away Alistair watched as they left Jess looked at Anders "why is your eye black and blue papa?" Anders stopped to make sure the king was looking at him smiled at Jess "Papa got into a fight last night, and he has not had time to heal it." Jess told him to stop and to put her down, Alistair watched as Jess' hands turn green then she touched Anders' eye, and it started to heal, and it wore her out Jess' eyes rolled back into her head and Anders was there to catch the little girl it made his blood boil his daughter was calling another man papa then few feet later Zev came out of the shadows and had toy dagger to Al's neck "see my little assassin if that were real blade you would be de…. Before Zev could finish his sentence Al let a jar drop in instead of Al being under Zev dagger he came out of nowhere was on his back "see I can sneak up on you "Zev smiled at the child "Ha way to go my little assassin" with crack another jar both Al and Zev were gone. Before anyone could say a word there was timber wolf on Duncan's chest licking the child and he was giggling "ok Blackfoot I am coming "the boy got up there was other rival Alistair already knew how Nathaniel Howe felt about Jen because the day before his shame of wedding to Anora a wolf came out of nowhere and it pinned him to a wall a ranger came out of the shadows and had dagger to Alistair throat and he snarled at him " How dare you to call her a whore she should be on that throne not a worthless bastard like you this your first and last warning you stay away from her" with a crack of a jar Nate was gone now that same man was smiling at his son. Nate pulled his hood back he also had on warden rouge armor on Nathaniel picked up the child, and they were gone. By the time they made to end of the walkway there was Oghren had two hand axe on his back and he was in warden thick plate mail he smile he knew it hurt Alistair to watch as his rivals run off with his children he looked at Alistair and sighed "look Alistair everyone around here loves those kids as they were their own well minus Nate, and Zev they want to make browning points with their mother well Jen tired find love with Anders but I know that ended badly for Jen it was much worse because ever since that night she came back from the palace he was making outrageous accusations that two of you were sleeping together again, Anders could not believe she even went to palace that night and stayed all night his jealousy grew after he joined with that fade thing it made worse until he broke off the wedding with her and you saw how shit face she got." Alistair looked over at the dwarf "Maker, please tell me you are not going to run off with my other daughter Oghren?" he walked over and smiled at Alistair "that little girl can kick your ass at the sword and shield Lynn show you father how good you are at that technique." Lynn went into the training ground she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and went over to weapon stand pulled out a real sword and actual shield that was made for her, and Lynn took her stance Oghren looked up at Alistair "she is your carbon copy of you even the way she holds her shield. Meme Alistair what is one of the rules of combat?" Lynn snarled as Oghren walked around the child Lynn began to speak "warrior duty is to slay anyone but we live by the code of the warrior never attack unarmed man or women, and we take care of defending less we have to lead respectful lives" as Oghren stopped in front of child "excellent what is the second rule? "as Oghren walked around Lynn again" if steal is drawn we are attacked but under code of the warrior we cannot pick the fight we have to end one." Oghren looked at Lynn and turned to Alistair and handed him a sword and shield and he said "heads up" and ran out of the ring as Alistair watched as Oghren left he was hit with shield bash by his three-old daughter and Lynn hit hard it took everything to keep him from falling over. Alistair heart leap as he took on his three old then she turned into her mother with taunts " what the matter old man can't take on a child Uncle Oghren told me you are weak and then he heard the cussing it was not common tongue it was in dwarven he heard Oghren from outside the ring laughing his ass off Oghren watched for two hours he whistled " ok little warrior time to rest them to your studies with your brothers and your sister" Lynn bow to her father and smile real big she was sweaty and cover in dirt next thing Alistair knew Lynn in his arms she told him in his ear" well daddy am I as good as you?" Alistair held Lynn in his arms nodded his head at her she got down and ran off. Hours passed Alistair wonder around the Keep until he came to Jen bedroom door he poked his head inside he felt over joy due the fact Jen had laid down she had all four kids around her sleeping body she was on her side and had Jess in her arms Al was next to his twin Lynn had snug against her mother back, and Duncan was next to his twin. That's when the pain hit Alistair he had not been on his lyrium wine for three weeks he went to lay down Alistair closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about when Jen got pregnant, and he learned that Jen was pregnant and time after that.

It began after they left the old temple and that stupid maze and they got a small pouch of Andraste ashes for some reason after they left that temple they took on the high dragon after it was dead Alistair was turn on now Jen was covered in head to toe in High dragon blood Alistair wanted to bend Jen over and take her there were three problems, one they were not alone and second there was no place where he could make Jen scream out in pleasure and third was they need to get back to Brother Genitivi Alistair hard-on did not help because with his armor it was almost painful to walk as they made their way back throw the old temple. Neither Jen or Alistair could keep their hands off each other as soon as they left the old run down temple they were standing in Heaven every one of those dragon worshipers were dead Jen looked at the group "go and get the others I think this would be good place to rest I have not slept in real bed in months Alistair and me will stay behind to make sure there are no more dragon people floating around and take your time to make sure Brother Genitivi makes it back to Demrim in one piece." as they were out of sight Alistair moved Jen long hair way from her neck started to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear " Maker I am so turned on right now I could pin you to a wall and take you armor and all, just to fuck you until you can't walk my dear wife," Alistair heard Jen talk with lust " why don't we find a place where you can do that my Templar" Jen started to pick the locks on the houses plus she had to deal with Alistair and his hands were all over her exposed skin and every time Jen bent down to pick the lock Alistair was there kissed on her neck and with lust in his voice about what he was going to do her when they final found a house without a blood-soaked altar. As soon as they found one the lock was picked Jen looked in it did not have blood soak altar in the living room, as the door was closed Alistair was on Jen he pin her to the door and started to kiss her by this time they were not an innocent as they once where Alistair knew how to get Jen out her armor and where to touch her that made her scream his name out in pleasure but right now he just wanted to be inside her Alistair took his leg guards off and untied his pants drop them around his legs then off came his smalls they also drop down to his knees he was lucky Jen was in light armor he just untied her pants with a pulled Jen pants and smalls were thrown somewhere behind him. Alistair felt it when Jen warped her legs around him Alistair knew was at her core because she started to moan and since no one was around it made him go mad in lust he rode her while she was pin to that door and the language he heard made it worst " Yes Alistair fuck me harder by the maker Al fuck me harder" Alistair did what he was told rode her hard and fast he felt her climaxed around him that sent him over the edge he went faster and faster he did not feel his own released until after the fourth time Jen was still lost in their passion. Alistair touched his head to Jen's chest the metal felt cold under his skin since he was cover in sweet and Alistair felt Jen arms around him " honey can you put me down I can't feel my legs," he left her body and set her down Alistair went to pull up his pants he looked over at Jen she was still pantsless and was bent over to get his leg guards he felt himself grow again he went over and bent her over the chair and took her again this went on for days by the time everyone was back in Heaven both them swore and worn out and sleeping . Ten weeks later and they were back their camp it was the middle of the night he heard someone getting sick Alistair rolled over, and Jen was gone he shot up off the bedroll and was out the tent he looked over to see Le had a hold Jen's hair she just got done throwing up she paler under the full moon Alistair ran over two of them Jen looked at him next he knew Jen's eyes rolled into the back of her head Alistair was there to catch his wife and carried her back their tent the next morning Wynne was outside their tent " Alistair I heard that Jen was sick is it all right that I come in and check on her?" Alistair sat up Jen was sleeping next to him pulled his pants on "sure Wynne." The old healer came in the tent Alistair pulled Jen hair away from her sleeping face Wynne sat down next to Jen and place her hand on Jen's forehead she cast her magic down Jen body then she instead some sickness Jen was pregnant not with one but six she could feel six tiny souls inside of Jen Wynne looked over at Alistair she smiled at him" Well I think the two of you broke ever law of nature I don't how this happen" Wynne paused she touched Alistair leg " Jen does not have a bug the only the only cure it will take over eight-half months to get over it, " Alistair raised his eyebrow and was confused again Wynne smiled at him" you are going to be a father, Alistair" then it hit him in the face Alistair looked down at Jen place his hand on Jen's stomach and closed his eyes then he felt the taint in Jen then he felt a strong bond with his children Alistair told himself " wait there is more than one in there" he counted 1,2,3,4,5,6 Alistair was going to be a father to six little people Alistair felt Jen hand on his arm Alistair opened his eyes Jen had worried look on her face he heard her speak " Al why are you so pale." Alistair saw blackness he heard Jen screaming his name as he hit the floor of the tent. A few minutes later Alistair felt Jen running her fingers through his hair he looked up at Jen she was the most beautiful. Jen felt Alistair turned his head she felt him crying and grab her around the waist was thanking the Maker he was given this chance after that day. Alistair did not like the fact that Jen was still fighting, but they both knew she still needs to fight they would pack up move off somewhere. After they set camp for the night some reason Jen wanted cheeses before she got pregnant Jen hated cheese now she wanted it all the time Jen was leading against the rolled-up bedrolls she had huge plate of chesse in front of her Alistair watch Jen eat he crawled over to Jen and put his head on her stomach that was his favorite place to be he fell asleep. a few days later he could hear Jen close by due her all day sickness Wynne and Morrigan both with her they told him it happens to every pregnant woman but since Jen got pregnant her sex drive was now on monstrous she used to moan into his shoulder so no one could hear them but now she would scream out pleasure and now Jen like to use her teeth he had bite marks on his neck Jen never gave them time to heal because at night if he were on watch Jen would come out of the shadows barely in any clothes and pull him into the shadows and show him how horny she was.

Last night was one of those nights Alistair was tired, and somehow he was spent even his manhood hurt he could hear Jen swearing as she was puking up her spin "Maker men are evil he told it to me there was no way it could happen, but here I am puking my spin out and here I am caring his children around I over grown oven," blah "when the name Maker did I eat peas I hate peas." "Bleah" Alistair wished he could help her he heard Shale "Man flesh this is your fault you told her she could not bare any children not that weak female flesh is over there getting sick, caring smaller fleshy people around." she walked away Alistair signed and look at the fire pit. He heard his name "Alistair why are you attached to the children once they are born they will go to priestess to be raised" Alistair just took a drink and spit it out he looked over at Sten "in the name of the Maker why would I do that?' Sten sat down "this place is strange to me under the qun children are raised by collective we don't have parents." Sten stood up he looked over at Jen "let's hope she strong enough to bring in them into the world." And Sten stood up and walked away. Alistair stood up and walked over to women Le was on watch she grab a hold Alistair arm "I think that would not be wise because she wants to cut it off and feed it to you" Alistair signed "Jen needs me", next person he ran into was Zev he was hanging upside down from a tree "that would not be wise my friend." As they both heard Jen" It ok Zev he partly to be blamed for this," Alistair came over and sat down next to Jen she got done drinking a tonic that Wynne gave to help her keep anything down she gave him a weird smile she started to turn green again Jen stood up and went over other spot and began to puke again Jen dropped to her knees " Why Maker did you give women all problems when it comes to babies," Jen began to cry. Next, she knew Alistair was there holding her the tonic would make Jen sleepy she fell asleep in Alistair arms he carried her back to their tent he laid down with her and fell asleep with her.

With few weeks, the Jen and her party of misfits made it to Redcliffe castle, and with Andraste ashes, Eamon was wake everyone was sleep that night but Eamon, Teagan, and Alistair. Alistair sat in Arl study for over hour listen to Eamon reasons why Alistair should take his father throne he talk to Jen about it already earlier because she had stripped out of her armor and she had on a simple gown on she was rubbing the small bump for being almost four and half months pregnant she was still small Alistair heard Jen talk to their children "well my little ones daddy may have to leave us to run this country" Jen felt one of them moving under her skin she sighed and looked out the window next thing Jen knew Alistair was there holding her his arms and his hands went around to bump he put his head on Jen shoulder and spoke " love you and kids are my world if I take the throne you and our children will be at my side you as my queen and the just few more months we are going to deal with late night feedings he turned Jen around and looked down into her blue, green eyes he ran his hand down her face and said " I will never leave you my love" he kissed her he snap back when he heard Eamon said his name " Alistair this not time to let your mind wonder off. We need to find you a good wife" Alistair sighed "done," Eamon did not hear him, but Teagan did hear him Alistair looked up at Teagan show his ring finger and nodded his head before Teagan could say anything Eamon said "we need to factor the fact you are warden we need a woman that could bear your heirs." Alistair sat back in his chair "also already done "Teagan looked at Alistair he raised six fingers up Teagan spilt out his drink which got his brother attention "What Teagan, if you have something to say little brother, tell it "Teagan looked at Eamon "I think Alistair already three moves ahead of us right Alistair?" Alistair stood up "thank Uncle Teagan I am already married been about year ago, now and she already pregnant it seems when we got the ashes to save you Uncle me and Jen inhale some of the ashes it appears to block the taint in our blood so we went little wild and she now caring six heirs to the Ferelden throne." Both Teagan and Eamon looked at Alistair with shock.

So the next day Leliana and make a statement about begin wittiness to the wedding and then they called Wynne into the meeting to testified that Jen was pregnant then Jen had to go into the meeting she was embarrassed because she walked into the room there was table in the middle of the chamber there was midwife and estate surgeon on standby Jen wanted to turn around and leave Alistair was there he took her hand " I won't leave you I promise ok" as she got into the room midwife wanted to push Alistair out of the room the attendant looked over at dark curtain because behind that curtain was Eamon and Teagan she sighed and let Alistair stay with Jen for the examination Alistair watch over Jen while they picked and prodded at her skin. Alistair looked down at Jen she was crying he was there kissing the tear away he told her in her ear "I am sorry love" he got mad at people who were making Jen uncountable and snarled at the two of them "Are two of you ass wipes done picking at my wife body, and I know this not right her or for the babies." The midwife looked at Alistair "when the last time you laid on her? "Alistair looked at the old midwife with shock, and he turned three shades of red" What in the name of the Maker is that any of your business?" Alistair felt Jen hand on his face " it's ok to love they want to make sure" he looked down at Jen he could tell what they were doing was hurting her Alistair looked at both of them "she was my first and I was her first and the last time was when this happen" and placed a loving hand on Jen's bump the midwife had heard enough she stood up grab the surgeon" we have listened enough my lady get up and re-dress my lord help her laid down" as soon as Jen was re-dress Alistair was there, and he carried her back to their rooms as he took her Jen fell asleep in his arms Alistair laid Jen down on the bed and let her sleep he kissed her and left the room he headed to Eamon office to give that old hag piece of his mind Alistair heard the midwife in Eamon office " my lord I would make her stay here under my care because she is caring six of them out of the six if she can carry to term they will be fine but sadly maybe because her and wee one's father are Grey Wardens if she goes into earlier labor she lose three smaller ones or all six I never been any situation like this before, but I would like to send word to my sisters because when wee ones come I know I am going to need more hands to help with birth." Alistair pushed open the door "do what it takes to keep her and my children alive." Midwife jump at the sound of Alistair voice. Alistair lead against the door "So does mean we have the support of soldiers of Redcliffe Eamon stood up "yes your highness." Alistair turned around went to lay down with Jen she was sleeping on her side he stripped out of his clothes and laid down next to Jen out his six children there was one who was day time person because that one was always on the move during the day he fell asleep with one his baby moving around under Jen skin, and they touched Alistair hand. Alistair fell asleep.

Alistair sat up now four years later, and two of his children dead and poor Jess health was poor it was because his will was not strong enough fight the blood mage if he was made a Templar before joining the Grey Warden order he could have saved his children and love of his life. Alistair heard Keep clock chime ten times he looked out the window, and it was dark he saw a shadow in the hall from under his door. Alistair poke his head out the door it was Jen she was old shirt it was so old it was almost see through he left his room and followed Jen to Dining Hall and into the kitchen watched the as Jen started to cook he watched she stop and sighed "unless you want a dagger in the eye to leave Maric." Alistair pushed open the door he stutters "I change it back to Alistair weeks ago," Jen back was towards him she put her hands on the cooking table she gripped the table Alistair heard her ask "why?" Alistair found a stool and sat at the table he sighed " I know you talked to Le" he paused " I wanted to see their faces, and I wanted to tell the whole court that they need to stop pushing bitchness and me to have children because I have children with the women I love" Alistair looked up to see Jen back was to him and she was shaking trying to keep him from seeing her crying Alistair stood up and started to talk again " I still love to this day " Jen stop and whipped around and she had tears running down her face " You never love me then or now" Alistair stood up and started to walk towards he heard Jen say as he got closer" If you loved me why in the name the Maker have you fucked half of the Ferelden nobility and few dozen maids who showed you some skin," Alistair stopped he looked down at the floor then it dawn on him that Jen knew about his behavior he turned red and stutter" Jen they met nothing to me the only one I love is you," he started to walk towards Jen again. Alistair could tell Jen was getting scared he kept talking as he got closer for the first time Jen heard her full name in a long time "Jenifer Marie Cousland Theirin what you and I had and could still have we did something special we are the first Grey Wardens that had children together," as he got closer "Jen, you are still my wife and I love you nothing can change that" Jen felt trapped as Alistair got closer she wanted to run, but her legs would not let her they felt like she had thick dwarven heavy plate boots on and they were glued to the floor. Jen heard Alistair talking to her again " Jen I want to have you back in my arms again. I know I can't change the past please love to give me an other chance," Jen looked up, and she had tears running down her checks" We can never go back to what we had Alistair the damage is too great." Jen started to cry harder next thing Jen knew she was in his strong arms and he was also crying she heard him around her "I know I miss them too, but I will try to fix this I swear this by my warden oath." A Jen strength give out she fell to her knees he still held her tight as he went down with her and just held her he lifted Jen chin to make sure she was looking to his eyes" Jen, I love you, and I am sorry" that made Jen mad she tried to push him away but his grip on her was too tight she was upset she was crying he heard her " Sorry is not going to bring Maric and Bryce back and make Jessica healthy" she started to hit him in the chest he just held her as she hit him in the chest Jen felt something hitting her arms Alistair was crying he looked down at Jen" When I find that mage I will make him pay for what he made me do you and the kids but before I ended his life I will get him to stand in front of the Ferelden court and get him to spill his guts and I will bring former charges against bitchness and him then I will cut him half, and I will tell everyone it's against Chantry law for a man to have two wives since we were married long before me and bitchness "with that said he pulled her chin up and looked down into her eyes " then I will put the right person on the throne." Alistair bent down and kissed Jen he broke the kiss and just held her in his arms Jen felt like a massive weight was lifted off her shoulders she just sat in Alistair arms and just cried until she fell asleep in his arms. Alistair carried Jen back to her rooms he laid her down on the bed cover her up Alistair saw other door cracked he poked his head in the chamber. Alistair saw his children both boys had an arm over their twin sister he went over to Jessica and picked up the little girl and just held her. Alistair laid Jess back down with her twin, and he left the room he went over to Jen's bed bent down and kissed her on the head as he turned his back to leave Alistair felt a hand on his arm he looked over to see Jen leading up on one elbow "stay please." Alistair just nodded his head and sat down on the bed and took off his boots and the rest of his clothes Jen sat up pulled her old shirt off and lay back down. Alistair climbed into bed with Jen he grabbed her just held her. Jen back tattoo felt warm against Alistair chest he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Alistair felt someone sitting on his chest he opened his eyes there was his three-old-son Duncan sitting on his chest and he was not happy the boy looked down at his father and snarled at "Why are you here? " before Alistair could say anything Duncan had a real dagger to his throat " Papa and Uncle Nate told me that you are reason why my brothers are dead and it's your fault that sissy stays sick all the time because you didn't want us " Alistair got mad he tried to disarm Duncan he was too quick for him Duncan did a couple backflips, and he was in the corner of the room next thing Alistair knew that Duncan had summoned his own wolf and it was female, and she was all black she had blue eyes Duncan got behind the animal he hugged the wolf Alistair heard Duncan call her" Sheena" he wrapped his small arms around the wolf got in front him and she was showing all of her teeth growing at Alistair he back up and grab his clothes and got re-dress and left the room, After Alistair got re-dress he looked at the closed door he was impressed his three old son could summon a full grown wolf at his age. But Alistair was mad not at Duncan but at Nate and Anders for telling him what happen before they were born. Alistair stormed off to the barracks.

Anders, Nate, and Zevran were brooding because Alistair did not come back to the barracks last night and someone on watched saw Alistair carry Jen back to her rooms, and when Oghren learned about it, he was mocking them. "Oh what's the matter boys, you should know that he will always carry special place in her heart and….." that when they heard the door slammed open they all looked up there was Alistair and he was pissed off he saw Anders and Nate they looked back at him he snarled "CAN THE TWO OF YOU TELL ME WHY DUNCAN KNOWS WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM AND HIS SIBLINGS AND TELLING MY SON, I DID NOT WANT THEM IS LOAD OF BULLSHIT" Zevran stood up " really your asses you did damn good job of trying to kill them and Jen if you wanted them you knew Jen was high risk and…"Anders stood up and walked towards them" Really Jen stills carries the scars of what you did trust me I seen them enough it almost took me six months before for Jen not to be shame of them every time I made love to her she hid them from me, and I was one had to deal with aftermath of your sick and twisted mind." Nate had enough he stood up and went to them "NONE OF YOU ARE NOBILITY AND IF I HAD MY WAY JEN WOULD BE MY WIFE I KNOW SINCE WE WERE CHILDEN AND OUR PARENTS PLANNED FOR US TO MARRIED AFTER JEN 22ND BIRTHDAY I BET NONE OF YOU KNOW SHE WAS BORN!" Then Nate heard other three saying " Frumentum on the 8th day " Oghren took a long drink and finished his drink and took his finger hit the side of the tanker and sound of ding then fight was on Oghren heard from Alistair it was in the direction of Anders "what in the hell? how dare you sleep with my wife," Anders and Zev fired back "Jen is, not your wife you told everyone that it was sham and you paid some old bind women to play a mother "Alistair shot back "What? I was under a blood mage spell, and I never met it" as Alistair hit Anders in the nose. Alistair had Zev and Nate on his back trying to pin him down he looked around and snarled at Nate and Zev " Zev you were paid to kill us Nate and if your father had his way Jen would be dead or worse," Anders just healed his nose and he grab a chair smashed a chair over Alistair and Zev since Zev was on Alistair back Zev took most of the blow from the chair Zev turned his head and snarled at Anders " Really mage I almost made her mine after you ran off " that made Alistair and Anders mad they team up together and said " Jen, not pieces of livestock or land you can claim at free will! "Then they looked at each Alistair saw Anders starting to cast a spell Alistair called the Templar ability cleanse area it made Anders step back and he had lost ability to cast a spell he snarled at Alistair "so Templar it on my beloved showed me how to deal with your kind before without casting a spell." Alistair heard jar cracked, and Anders was gone he snarled" your dear? she, not yours I am her husband." Alistair closed his eyes and remember what Jen said about smoke clouds, and Alistair counted and grab Anders by the arm punched him in the face that sent him flying backward" Ha compare to her you not even a close to her level." Then Nate came out of nowhere and had a was on Alistair back and hold his neck and told him in his ear" Where do you think she learned it from,….." then they all heard Oghren "hey sweat meme Alistair what brings you here?" they all stop there was Lynn she was in real cute dress and she had pigtails in her hair she was in shock at the fighting she crossed arms " mommy won't like this" Alistair throw Nate off himself . And went over to Lynn before Alistair bent down he wiped the blood off his hands, and Alistair had couple busted knuckles he bent down and smile at Lynn "see a baby girl we have heated discussion." Lynn looked at her father" Deep stalker shit Uncle Oghren Poo," and Lynn stuck out her bottom lip and looked over at Oghren "where they fighting over mommy?" Oghren looked over at the little girl "yep meme Alistair" Lynn's eyes got real big "I am telling," and Lynn picked her skirt and ran out the door before Alistair could stop her Alistair looked over at Oghren "you have big month dwarf "then Oghren got drag into the fight, the fight got started over again when Anders said something that was immature "Jen likes to make love under stars." Alistair looked over at the mage it sent him into a rage, and fighting was on again. They were fighting then they all heard it "ENOUGH WARDENS." There was flash of light and Jen was in the middle of a fight, and Jen was mad she put her hand to her head "Maker I want you five of you cleaned up and in my office in half hour and they heard her as she left room "Maker I though the boys fight were wrong to have grown men acting like they are twelve this most stupid shit I ever seen." As Jen left she listened to a chair hitting the wall Jen turned around, and they were at each again throats again, Jen came up with the idea she went to look for the kids with twenty minutes all four kids were in the barracks, and each child had adult man hand.

Jen was in her office she had a massive headache she rubbed the sides of her head "Maker" Jen said out loud she heard a knock at the door she looked at the door "Enter" All the guys came into her office and they were not cleaned up they were black and blue and bloodied. Jen turned her head so they could not see her chucking at sight of them; Jen turned at looked at them again "All right Wardens what started it?" Oghren was the first to say something" Hey boss I got drag into after I told meme Alistair the truth the four them were already at each other throats by that point." Then four men started to talk at the same time Alistair stood up and pointed his finger at Nate and Anders "they told Duncan about what happen before they were born!, "Alistair grab Jen hands over the desk "Sweetheart you know I loved them I was not in control of my own body Anora blood mage had taken control of me please you got to believe me and for those to ass wipe to tell our son that I did not want him or his brothers and sisters is load of bullshit" Anders stood up and looked at Alistair " Sweetheart to fade with that" Anders looked at Alistair "even the best blood mage could not take control of your body unless you wanted to happen." Alistair got mad snarled "it does not give you the right to tell him everything. Now my son hates me for it" he heard Jen voice" Duncan does not hate you Alistair." Alistair turned around and looked at Jen" Yes he does, I saw it in his eyes and why in the name of the Maker why do all my children have skills in combat, and they are only three." Jen stood up "enough all of you" everybody out expects you Alistair "Everyone left but Alistair Jen stood up looked down at her desk "Alistair sit down" she heard him sit down Jen sighed" Alistair the reason why they already in different types of combat skills is because" she paused she looked up at him "Walk with me please." Jen stood up and went out a side door, and Alistair followed her out on to the rampart Jen looked over the embankment and sighed "Because Alistair I never wanted you to see them ever," Alistair looked at her "What?! They are my children too and I will be damn if I am not part of their lives remember Jen my own father was not part of my life until the calling takes me I will be part of theirs" Jen knew Alistair was getting mad she sighed and crossed her arms "Al I was afraid after they were born I knew that bitch had played significant role in them being born early in which Bryce and Maric died." Jen turned her head so he could not see her cry, but this time her hair was too short she let the tears come it tore at Alistair heart to see her like this Alistair heard her talking again" Everyone told me that she got a blood mage but I was scared you were still under the blood mage control and you would finish what you started and since they could stand I had each a discipline of combat skills they are in now. But when I learned that you want to go to war with my brother to get Bryce and Maric to Demrim. I went to Demrim I wanted to see it for myself that you were re-gain control but when I got there I made it palace what I saw that night it felt like the day when you ripped out my heart first time you and Anora were at it again… I saw it from the shadows." Jen stopped talking she fell to her knees she put her hands to her face and cover her face, and she started talking again "I knew it was over between us I left when Fergus brought the boys, and he told me that you broke down when you saw the kids. Tell me Alistair do you regret what happen to the children and me?" Alistair drop in front of Jen he grab a hold her hands "I live with guilt I was unable to keep you and the kids safe even from myself "he laid his head down in Jen lap and started to cry he grab her waist began to cry harder Jen felt Alistair forehead he was running a small fever Alistair heard Jen talking again" Al how long have you been off the lyrium ?" he rolled over and touched Jen face almost " three weeks " Jen looked down at him " Shit Al, we need to get you in bed now you should of said something about before now " Jen help Alistair up she took him by his hand lead him to her bed help him get undress as soon as she lifted to covers over him there was Jess standing in the doorway she walked over to the bed and climbed on the bed and touch her father face" Daddy sick from drinking that funny looking water," Jen looked at Jess " that's right baby girl we need to help him." Jen picked up Jess went over to her desk she sat down with Jess in her lap Jen pushed Jessica hair out her face and smiled at the little girl" it looks like we need to get your Haruni here you are running low on your herbs and she is only I can trust to help with your father " Jess' eyes got huge because her Haruni was coming she got out her mother lap and ran off to tell sissy and her brothers that their Haruni was coming.

As Jess left the room, Jen heard Alistair talking in his sleep, and he started scream Jen name and thrashing around on the bed. Jen finished her letter to Fiona she left her bedroom and sent the letter off to the circle. What Jen came back in Alistair was screaming and calling Jen name she climbed on the bed and laid next to him started to run her fingers through his hair and began to sing to him it helped he began to whimper in his sleep. Jen lay down next to him and closed her eyes and let her mind wander back in time.

With Eamon help and coin, Jen and her friends made it to Demrim. Jen woke for the first time in weeks she did not wake up with her back hurting her, but as always she woke up with Alistair head on her stomach he was already awake and taking his children Jen smiled she heard him doing this more than once Jen laid there and listen to him talk to his kids throw Jen skin" Daddy can't wait to see all of you in few more months I can't wait to hold each one of you and if one of you are girl daddy's going to find the biggest sword he can fine to make sure other boys know that you are daddy's little girl." Alistair stopped talking because he would rub Jen's stomach, Jen started to run her fingers thrown his hair Alistair looked at Jen and smiled "Sorry love Daddy time with my little ones." Jen was still small, but in Jen mind, she was the size of bronto ass Jen sighed "I am the size of the bronto ass, and my boobs could be milked I also feel like a cow needs to milked." Jen started to cry Alistair sat up brought Jen in close and just held her "Shh love it ok I still love you and I think I like you more because you will be the mother of our children," and just held her and they went back to sleep. An hour later they both heard someone knocking their bedroom door Alistair answered the door it has Eamon looked at him "Alistair you and Jen need to come to my office it's important." With few minutes Alistair and Jen was in his office and there was elf there, and he was talking a maid, and he was talking to her " Ah Alistair, Jen this Anora handmaid Erlina," Erlina looked at Alistair and Jen " Please wardens my lady is danger, I need your help to save her," Jen looked at Erlina" wait to slow down and start from the being," Erlian told them how Rendon Howe had taken Anora into custody, and she was under heavy guard at his estate. They heard the butler knocking at the door," my Lord, Mac Tir and Lord Howe are at the front gate they wish an audience with you" now everyone turned at looked at Erlina she was afraid. Jen took Erlian hand took her to Le and told Leliana to watch her. Jen stopped by her and Alistair room and lifted her dress and up and put on her throwing daggers on her leg and strap them under the sleeve of her dress as she left their room. Alistair was leaning against the opposite wall, and his arms were cross Alistair up looked at Jen "Telling you to stay out this would be pointless would it dear." Jen gave him an evil smile "you know me to well love," Alistair pushed himself away from the wall walk towards his wife and sighed "I don't like this there is nothing between our children and blade or sword," he rubbed Jen stomach Jen took his hands and lifted them kissed his hands "see that why their daddy will be there to keep them safe." Alistair took Jen chin" Maker I love you, and you got that right." Alistair took Jen's hand lead her to the entrance of the estate they did not know they had a spy watching them. Erlian was looking at the couple from the shadows. She knew the way Alistair was touching Jen she was with child. Next thing Erlian had a dagger to her throat Zev came out of the shadows he hissed throw his teeth "Watch out maid if you hurt her I will kill you." And he slipped back into the shadows again.

Eamon and Alistair made sure Jen was standing between them one she was pregnant, and she was somewhat un-armed. As Howe and Mac Tir walked to the group, they both were armored for battle. Jen heard Eamon talking to Loghain she was only half listening to them her focus was on Howe in her head Jen was figuring out ways to kill the traitor. Jen heard Loghain called Alistair a royal bastard and how this landsmeet was a waste of time that made Jen mad she smarted off "look who's talking you left your son-law to die on the battlefield!" Loghain looked at Jen "How dare you speak to me like that who are you" Jen snarled "I am the Jen Cousland Teyrna of Highever" that when Howe said something at set Jen into a rage he smiled" NO not anymore all of Cousland lands belongs to Howe's and if you wanted a plot of land I 'd like you to come over here and lick my boots." Howe started to laugh at Jen she saw red before Alistair could stop her, Jen was in front Howe and snarled at him" When I am done with you, I will make sure there enough holes in your fuckin corpse, not even your children could not recognize your worthless ass." Jen heard women that stood next to them "How dare you threaten the Teyrn in front of witness" Jen had enough she pulled out her hidden daggers and wanted to prove her point she was about ready to drop a jar of smoke she felt someone grab her arm it was Alistair and told her in her ear" Love don't think of the babies they can feel their mommy is anger, please stop. " Jen looked up at Alistair she knew that he had bonded with his children went whole new level it was like Alistair knew what was going on inside of Jen with each of them Wynne told her because he was half elf and sometimes some eleven fathers knew something was going with their unborn child before the expecting mother did Jen sighed and nodded her head then Howe said something made all Alistair hard work to keep her claim went up like a fireball " What would your poor mother say if she heard you swearing like street rat." This time Alistair was there to grab hold of his pissed off wife and some reason all his unborn children were pissed off too. Alistair grabbed hold of Jen and told her in her ear "Crave that ass into pieces later love." Jen just nodded her head and snarled "Oh I plan to," Alistair still had a hold, Jen, when the Arl's guest left the reason was that Alistair knew Jen would and try to kill both without blinking eye. Eamon turned around and looked at Jen and Alistair "well it not the greeting I was expecting. We need to get the queen back. Hopefully, we can sway her to our side."

It was decided that Alistair would stay behind because he was heir to the throne and he was not too happy about it. Jen watched as Alistair grabbed hold of Zev pulled him to the side. Of course, after they left the estate, Zev told Jen everything as they reached Howe's new estate Zev pulled Jen aside "you know Jen Alistair said to me if you get hurt or killed he would not haste to kill me." Jen smile at Zev "you know he is a worry wart." Then they saw Anora maid waiting for them, and they headed inside. Back at the estate Alistair was lost thought to worry about Jen he knew Jen could take of herself but his focus on his unborn children and he was aware that when Jen did have to fight since she found out she was pregnant she added a little bit more of padding to mid-section of her armor it was driving him crazy that he was not by her side with his shield. Alistair sighed and looked out the window and looked at the horizon of Demrim and said out loud "Maker keep her safe. "Alistair was lost thought he jumped when he heard his name" Alistair does she know about your mother?" As Eamon came into the room, Alistair looked at Eamon "yes, Jen does, and she does not care about me being half elf," Alistair felt it when Eamon patted him on the shoulder Eamon heard Alistair talking" I have a bad feeling about this …." As he looked up out the window Alistair saw everyone was running into gates of the estate he saw Le and Zev in their rouge armor and Morrigan and a woman who was out of place her armor it was too new it shined under the setting sun but Jen was not with them Zev stopped long enough to look up at the window Alistair saw how pale Zev was under his tan skin. Both Eamon and Alistair headed down the stair to greet them.

When they got to the group Alistair stomach twisted into a knot because Jen was not with them Le and Zev got close to Alistair they both knew he would get pissed off if he learned that Jen was taken to Fort Darken and the queen pretty much stab Jen in the back after Jen rescue her from the estate. They both heard the queen "Eamon we have problem the Warden was taken into custody and take to Fort Drakon" The only thing Alistair heard was Jen was taken to Fort Drakon Alistair saw red he snarled at Anora "what in the hell happen?" next thing Alistair knew he was in a tight bear hold Sten told him in his ear "enough Alistair" Alistair worst fears came true. Eamon took Anora by the hand "you need rest your highness" Alistair was glad Eamon lead Anora out of that room because he never would hit a woman but that bitch had to do with something about Jen being in Fort Drakon, and Alistair wanted to lay her out. Alistair looked at Zev and snarled "you promise to keep Jen safe what the hell happen?" Alistair heard Leliana "she betrays us the minute she was free the queen bitch stabbed Jen in the back we were out number Jen wanted to keep the babies safe, so Jen went willingly to Fort Drakon before Jen left told me to tell she loves you." Alistair saw red he snarled at Sten "Let me go now," Sten let him go Alistair stormed out the door, and down the hall Le looked at Zevran "Maker I think he is going to kill her," Wynn stop Alistair in the hall "Alistair getting mad is not helping to get Jen out of that place." Alistair was being on caring he marched to Anora room he heard Eamon talking to her Alistair waited in the shadows for Eamon to leave as soon as Eamon was gone Alistair went to Anora room had her back to him Alistair stayed in the shadows and what she did next made his blood boil Anora was taking her maid" Maker it was easy to wrap the Cousland daughter around my finger and her mother used to go on, about how smart that girl was and cunning for her to surrender so quickly it's laughable." Alistair heard enough he came out of the shadows and when he did both women jumped when he snarled" the only reason why Jen surrender was because …." Alistair paused he was not ready to tell them that Jen was pregnant but came with a better idea he looked both" My wife has the plan to get herself out this mess, and you made the worst enemy in my Jen." Alistair heard someone coming he slipped back into the shadows again Anora was shaken she looked at Erlian "Maker who was that? Did I hear right his wife?" Erlian looked at the queen "His name is Alistair, and I think the female warden is with a child." Anora looked at the maid "his name is Alistair shit that makes him Calian half-brother." At point time, Anora was not afraid of losing her throne to Calian half-brother and his warden wife and plus her father would not let that happen to his little girl and her crown. Anora looked at Erlian "is my lover still in Demrim? I need you to send word to him I might need his services." Erlian looked at her queen and said: "I think Master Xander is still in town I will send word to him my queen."

Alistair was pacing back and forth worrying about Jen and praying to the Maker that Jen and the children were alright. They came with a plan to get Jen out of Fort Drakon Wynn, and Alistair would go and rescue Jen. When they got there and charmed their way past the guards and to the cells. After the last of the guards had been killed Alistair open the door Jen was sitting on the floor, and there was a dead guard next to Jen with his neck snap, and he was naked. Alistair ran to his wife she was still somewhat clothed in her smalls Jen was sitting on the floor she looked down at her bump "see little ones your daddy is here." Jen looked up at Alistair "Hi honey your children don't like their mother sitting on a hard cold ass floor in her smalls. Alistair ran to Jen stood her up and hug her next thing he did was expected her body he found she had black eye and few scraps next thing he did he drop to his knees and placed his check on Jen bump and closed his eyes and started to cry and told his children "Daddy is so sorry my little ones" for some reason Jen bump was bit bigger than a few days ago, Jen looked over at Wynn she just smiled at the scene. Wynn stood up Alistair and looked at the dead man" Maker Jen what happen?" Jen flashed her evil smile" the poor guard could not take no for an answer, so I broke his neck like a stick." Jen turned to Alistair and once again flashed her evil smile" I did what you told me to do, and you were right it was easy to snap his neck." Alistair smiled down at his wife "Maker I love you." After they left the cell as Wynn was in office to make sure Jen and the babies were ok. Alistair was sobbing because he could not go with her she almost got raped Alistair felt Jen reaching up and touching his face he looked down at her gave him her warm smile "Love it's ok we are all fine I just want to get out of here and take a bath your little ones been bugging me since yesterday afternoon they want some cheeses," Alistair smiled at Jen, and they left Fort Drakon together. Later that night Alistair was staring in to the fire that was ablaze in the fireplace he heard Jen behind him in the tub splashing around Alistair turned around sat next to the tub and rolled up his sleeves and started wash Jen he stopped and looked at bump it had grown in last few days, place his hand loving on the bump and looked at Jen "honey after we figure out what's going with the elves and after the landsmeet please for me I need you to stop fighting until they are born." and rub Jen bump she touched Alistair hand" Ok Al we have been together way too long I had time to think while I sat in that cell waiting on my Templar to save me. You are right I need to slow it down because I want to bring our children safety in to this world. But where will I go? My lands and my home are gone," and Jen brought her knees as close as she could and started to cry Alistair climbed in the tub in his clothes and just held her in his arms. After their bath and Alistair was in dry clothes, he helped Jen get ready for bed, and Alistair held her until she was asleep in his arms. Alistair made his mind up he would be king and Jen would his queen, and if anyone dares laid a hand on his children or her, he will show them how good he was at killing. Alistair made his way to Eamon office Alistair did not know that he had a shadow behind him. He knocked on the study door. Alistair heard "Enter" Alistair pushed to door open and went in after the door closed Anora handmaiden was there listing at the door to listen to what Eamon and Alistair were talking about.

Alistair lead against the door" all right uncle I will take my father throne I want Jen as my queen." Eamon looked up at Alistair and smiled at him Alistair looked change" I want you to find a safe place for Jen to have the babies and I want your word you will do everything in your power to keep her safe and our children safe I know this going to get messy and if anything happen to her or our kids I will tear fade wide open with daily despots of the corpses if they hurt her or kids," Eamon stood up and took a knee " Yes your highness me and my brother will keep them safe you have our word." Alistair sighed he knew Jen, and the kids would be safe after few weeks. After the Jen and her friends found that Loghain let slavers in the Denerim Alienage to take people from their homes, with the week it was the Landsmeet. It was the morning of the Landsmeeting Alistair head Jen crying because her armor was getting tight around the middle he got up and just held his pregnant wife with the help of Le Jen could get into her armor and they made their way to palace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jen eyes threw open when she heard Lynn screaming from the other room she was up and was at her daughter side Lynn was so scared she was shaking "shh my little warrior it ok there are no ugly and mean monster here." Jen picked Lynn and lit candle close to the bed and picked her up Duncan sat up he was still having half asleep he rubbed the sleep out his eyes." Sissy" Jen rub the top of Duncan's head "hey little man I got sissy and daddy is in the other room…." Next thing Jen knew Alistair was standing the doorway and he somehow found a sword and was ready for battle. Lynn looked over at her father "Daddy where is your shield and your armor you can't fight the mean monsters in your smalls" Alistair looked down and smile at Lynn and walked into the room sat down on the bed and gave Lynn warm smile "I guess your right they would die from the laughter tell daddy about your bad dream," Alistair saw Al sit up and threw and dagger from under his pillow at the wall he was looked over his parents " Bad monster won't get us" and laid back down and went back to sleep. Jen sighed "Maker it's going to be a long night" Jen held Lynn until she fell back asleep and she held her father hand as she went back to sleep. After Jen put Lynn down and kissed her head covered the child back up, Jen took Alistair by his arm "come on there is something I need to tell you." Jen closed the children bedroom door she put her head to the door and sighed again she knew Alistair was behind her "Alistair the monster they are talking about are darkspawns our children were born Grey Wardens, so they have the same nightmares as we do," Alistair sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair" What do you mean? No" he stood up and dropped to his knees the fear of his children hearing the calling and going to take on the dark spawns in the last battle as children. Alistair felt Jen grabbing him in a hug, and he heard her say "the calling won't take them. Before Wynn died, we went to Weisshaupt, and we learn that they are first of their kind they will never hear the calling." Jen was not about ready to tell Alistair his own mother was a Grey Warden, then they heard Jessica screaming they both got up ran into the room Jess was up, and she cast to different spells in her hands the wall behind her was covered in ice, and so was the floor in front of slips on the sheet of ice and landed on his back and was out of breath Jen did hand spring on Jess's and Al bed and came up from behind Jessica and picked up the little girl " Maker Jess wake up sweetheart its ok love." Jess' eye flew open and she crying "Mommy why did they have to die?" And she started to cry harder Jen turned around and forgetting Alistair was in a room on his back he sat up with shock on his face" what is Jess talking about Jen who had to die?" Jen looked at Alistair as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped Jessica in it. Jen knew if she told Alistair that Jess has the same dream almost every night about sees her brothers in fade and they blame her for them dying it would add to his own pile of guilt. As Jen was getting ready to leave next thing Jen knew Alistair was up and was not about let Jen leave without answering his question Jen looked up at Alistair "this not time or place to talk about this Alistair I need to get her to the only person who can help her because…." as Jen saw Jessica started to cast another spell. Jen got mad "unless you want our daughter to die I need to get her to Anders now." And pushed pass Alistair and ran out of the room and down the hall. Alistair was going get to the bottom of this mess he got dress and stayed in the shadows and follow Jen to Anders rooms. Anders half slept and still half-drunk he heard someone knocking on his door he felt a hand draped over him he looked over there was warden recruit he heard Jen voice" Anders please help me Jess had the same dream again," Anders looked over at rookie Jen knew that he had girls and guy's lovers before her for her to see this after the last time, and he was trying to win his love back. Anders sat up and looked over at man" Unless you want her to kill you stay here and stay quite." Anders got up and threw on his old mage robe and closed the door to his bedroom, open the main door, Jen was scared and was trying to keep Jess from casting other spell Anders could feel Jess magic he took Jess from her mother, threw all his work off his table and laid Jess down on the table and started to cast counterspell. Jess began to relax and fell back to sleep. Anders touched Jess' head and kissed her on the head. Anders turned around Jen was shaken up he took her hands lead her to a stool and sat Jen down. And sat across from her and looked at Jen" same nightmare again?" Jen did not have the strength anymore she started to cry. Anders stood up and went to Jen and just held her in his arms. Jen heard Anders around her "does he known yet," Anders heard from Jen "NO" Anders let Jen go "Why not it's his fault. I would love that man to know because his action when Jess goes into the fade her little brothers taunt her and her blame her for their deaths," then Ander paused "Maker Jen I need to move back into your rooms again because she needs me so do you." Anders reached down pulled Jen chin up to so she could look him in the eyes. "Jen I was wrong because I miss you so much life without you or they are unbearable for me." Anders bent down and kissed her Jen kissed him back she broke away and whisper in his ear" Maker Anders I have missed you too you, and I love you too. "Anders' heart leaped because he won this her back. Anders hands started wonder up her night shirt, and he begun to kiss her neck and began to bite down in places that he knew that would make her moan his name, Anders heard Justice in his head _"Don't This is not right."_ The only thing Anders told Justice" Shut up," and that's when they both heard someone coughing from Anders bedroom door. Anders looked over at recruit in just a sheet from his bed then he felt Jen tighten around him he looked up Jen was pale and she was shaking. Anders knew he could not explain why there was a naked man in just a sheet looking at them. Next thing Anders knew Jen kicked him in the manhood as Anders fell heard Jen "I am so sorry master mage to keep you from your company," Jen went over to Jess before she picked Jessica she stopped looked down at Anders. Anders saw the pain in her face once again find out the man said he love her and was caught in the act with other. Jen picked Jessica and left the room and right into Alistair Jen snarled "good there is another thing the two you have in common now both you can swap stories about how you both ripped out my fuckin heart," and stormed past Alistair. Alistair walked into Anders room he saw the recruit was as white as the sheet that was wrapped around his waist Anders was trying to stand he knew that Jen kneaded Anders in his family jewels. Alistair was mad at Anders, but he wanted to know what he meant when Anders said when Jess went into the fade. Alistair bent down and looked at Anders "what this about Jess and the fade?" Anders could stand and snarl at Alistair" Because what you and your bitch did Jess been able to go into the fade for years now every time right before their birthday she has demons claiming to be her dead brothers telling her it's her fault and they want her to join them in death, Shit I need to be with Jess and her mother." As he stood up Anders felt an arm on him it was Alistair he snarled at Anders" Like hell stay away from my wife mage, and my kids," The poor recruit was afraid for his life quickly got dress and left Anders rooms after that night Jen sent him Frost Back Mountain outpost never to be seen again.

Anders went to Jen office a few days later to be met by Oghren and his battle axe on his back, "I am telling you as I said the others Jen does not want to see anyone for near future," Fergus walked past Anders he knew Fergus was mad because him and Jen had the same look in her eyes when she was on pissed off. Anders heard Fergus talking to Oghren." Are the kids ready to leave?" Oghren looked up at Fergus "yes my lord the are willing to go with you. I was to tell you the kid's grandmother will meet you at Cousland estate to check on Jessica and to you give supply for Jess." Fergus turned around to see Alistair walking up to the group, and Anders was standing there to Fergus snarled at both them "If I had my way I would lock my sister in the tower and keep her away from the two of you, two of you are a biggest fuckin jackass I have ever met." Fergus pushed open Jen office door. Anders and Alistair knew that Jen had a bad temper, but her older brother was ten worse than Jen. They turned around left as quickly as they could with Oghren laughing at them as the scramble to get away.

After Fergus had taken the kids for a few days, Jen was sitting at her desk work on some paperwork. Jen was trying to keep herself busy because she wanted to get the image of that naked man in Anders room then her mind started to wonder back in time when she caught Alistair in that same position with the queen. Jen's head began to hurt so bad she laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes everything came back to her as she fell asleep. After they killed Sir Cauthrien and most of Loghain men before they went to the meeting Alistair grab Jen hand "Whatever happens you are getting too far long I will not let fight him, or anyone else from this point on your goal is to make sure you and they stay safe." Since Jen and their friends were the only ones in the room, he bent down and kissed Jen stomach. Alistair and Eamon thought it would better to keep Jen pregnancy secret because he knew there were men at court who wanted Jen dead because she was Cousland and Jen was already married to the next king, and she was caring the next heirs to the throne. Alistair felt Jen running her fingers through his hair she sighed "yes dear." They went in after the nobles signed with the Grey Wardens and Alistair beat Loghain in single combat. Anora watched as Alistair took her father head off with his sword since she was standing next to his dad when the killing blow was struck Anora closed her eyes and was covered in her father blood and when she opened her eyes her father head was at her feet. Anora passed out from the shock and had been carried away. The court went into recesses for next few days one to clean up the mess outside the throne room and inside the throne room too since Anora passed out they wanted to give her some time too. Anora was pissed off that her world was coming down around her she woke up in her chambers with a wet cloth over her eyes she heard a voice she knew very well" I am here my love, what do wish of me," Anora sat up and looked at Xander he was built to be a mage he had dark hair it was short, and he was very dark skin mage and color his eyes were of that of blood, and his teeth all have been filed down to look like fangs to give him sinister look". Anora started to cry Xander was there he just held her in his arms. Anora heard him tell her "I have the perfect spell that will aid you in your revenge against the wardens. "That night they set their plan into action. It took a couple of days to get everything ready Anora was still on the throne, so she delays the landsmeet until everything was ready. Anora sent the world to Eamon estate that she wanted to talk to Alistair alone Jen had a bad feeling about what she had plan, but Alistair went to palace by himself he was escorted to royal wing Anora had her hair down, and she had poured two glasses of wine for them she made sure the one with Xander blood closer to Alistair, and she picked a very sweet wine to hid the taste of the blood. Anora looked in the corner of the room to see Xander in the darkness of her room he was in sitting on the floor, and his eyes were closed, and he was meditating. Anora heard a knock at the bedroom door Alistair walk in the room Alistair looked at the former queen she was in a nightie that almost saw throw and her very lacey little clothes under it. Alistair turned his head away "What do you want Anora? I know you already heard I have a wife and she is my life nothing you can do or say can change that or keep you on the throne." Anora was looking at the men who killed her father a few days ago, Anora kept her voice quiet and tried to hide the fact she hated Alistair and his warden bride. "Alistair I wanted to talk to you about when you take over your father throne and what it means, please sit I will not hurt you I just want to tell" Alistair sat down across from her and crossed his arms" So is there assassin hiding in here in shadows?" Alistair heard Anora laughing it was to him it sounds like Oghren when he was eating was all the time and he look like a pig at a troth and now he heard it coming out of her mouth when Oghren did that it made his skin crawl and he heard out Anora mouth "Alistair that is so funny like I would hire someone of that character what would the court would think. I just wish you the best as you take your father and brother place on the throne share a drink with me," Alistair just looked at the glass of wine "sorry not a wine drinker." Anora looked at him told herself "shit" Anora smile at him" tell me about your wife I knew her mother she was a dear friend when I heard what Howe did to her family I was beside myself in grief I am glad Jenifer was the one who killed him for his deeds." Alistair looked at her disbelief he was the only person who calls her Jenifer everyone else that called her that was her family and they were all dead and if anyone would dare call her that Jen would punch them in the face. Alistair looked at Anora" don't let her hear you call her Jenifer I am the only person who can call her that," Anora smile "my apologies I heard from my maid that Jen is pregnant so when is the child due?" Alistair raised eyebrow "I don't see if that is any of your business. When our baby is due," Alistair did not want to tell her Jen was caring more than one." Anora just smiled at Alistair" me and Cailan tried for years and sadly no heirs. " Alistair stood up "Anora I don't know why you summon me here since you just want to run your mouth I am leaving." as he stood up was at the door Anora stood up, and she was tired of this cat and mouse game. And looked at Alistair back "I will find your whore, and when the baby is born I will do the same thing you did to my father!" Alistair saw red he had enough of her shit" Alistair turned around looked at Anora "I will never let you lay a hand on her or our child I can promise you that." Alistair picked up the tainted wine and throw it back Anora started to laugh "I won't lay a hand on her but you will."

Alistair looked at her then he felt the blood magic boiling his blood "Your fuckin bitch" as his world started to go dark he fell to the floor. With few minutes Alistair/ Xander stood up "that _is enough Templar "_ Alistair/Xander looked at Anora and gave her evil smile _" I am here love"_ and went to her and kissed her. After that first night Jen, could only sleep a few hours she could not sleep alone but after day number four she stopped sleeping all together even Eamon was getting worried him, and Teagan tried to do everything to keep Jen claim, but nothing was working Wynn came up with a plan her and Leliana would take Jen to the market to start looking for things for the babies. They heard fight in one of the back ally Jen saw a mage he was out number two to one she picked her skirt and wanted to help Jen went to shadows and came behind one muggers and slit his throat and second went down with arrow in the eye from Leliana bow Jen bent down and gave the mage a hand up he was tall he had long hair it was blonde in ponytail, and the man had a gold earring in one of his ears, and he stood up" thank you my lady name is …" Anders, you escapes from the tower again" Anders heard his name he looked at the two young women there was Wynn he never to been happy to see a face Anders knew " Wynn by the maker I never been so happy " Anders went over the old healer and picked her in his arms he heard Wynn" yes, yes Anders you did not answer my question how did you get out of the tower again." Jen looked at two mages she heard Le giggling next to her Anders looked at the group he steps back and bowed "my name is Anders former mage of circle" Anders looked up those two cute girls who saved his neck "my ladies can I show you how grateful I have no money but I am great lover," Le and Jen stood their jars in their laps they heard Wynn behind them "Yes Anders I know how many young men and women hearts you have broken over the years. Jen, Le he was my best student in the healing arts," Anders looked over at Jen" why beauty like you with child should not be in the streets in your conditions you need to be resting not save my neck from muggers," Jen turned her head she was blushing at this mage sighed "Great another man-whore." Le looked at her started to snicker at her. Later, Eamon let Anders stay at the estate because he knew to have another healer around was a good idea. Other few days went by no word from the palace until a hand note was given to him it read: Help me, Uncle, I am prisoner of Anora I need help blo…. : he looked up Jen was there she took the note and turned pale Jen got mad Eamon tried to keep her calm by saying" Jen think of the children you have enough friends that could get Alistair from the palace you don't need to go," Eamon heard about the famous Cousland temper before to see it firsthand Jen turned around snarled " I think babies will understand if I have to save their father from that ice bitch my lord" Jen ran off to get help from her fellow rogues and one mage who owned her.

They waited until it was dark "as they left the estate it was moonless night, so the group had lots of shadows use for being a mage Anders was excellent as a rouge he was quite as the rest of them they made their way to the palace. They started at the cells under the castle. Jen was getting worried Zev knew what she wanted him to do he left the group to check the execution grounds he was aware that the shock of seeing Alistair dead body could send Jen into labor. Jen, Le, and Anders started to make their up and down each wing of the castle until came to royal side they heard a couple going at it Le looked over Jen she was starting getting pale the sounds the man was making it sounded a lot like Alistair Jen stopped and shook her head and said out loud "No it's not him." The closer they got to door it was locked Jen was so scared she could not pick the lock Le ended up picking the lock Le wanted to open the door Jen place a hand over hers "NO" Le knew Jen was pale, and she was shaking. Jen touched the door with her head she started to cry" Please don't let it be him." Jen heard sounds of the man grunting as he climaxed, she heard the women voice it was Anora. Jen pushed open the door opened time to Jen slowed down to a crawl Jen had closed her eyes she opens them again to see Alistair naked his skin shine because he just got done fucking Anora under the firelight. Alistair turned around when he heard Jen fighting daggers hitting the floor. The glass Alistair was about ready to drink hit the floor, and it shatter, Le looked in the room she turned pale at point Anders was behind Jen Anders tower over Jen gently covered Jen eyes Anders had heard that Jen was married to her fellow Warden and the guy in front them was Jen husband because he had twin griffin tattoo on his arm it was not as big as her back tattoo but it was the same style as hers Anders sighed " NO you don't need to see this my friend" Then the whole castle heard soul and heartbreaking scream as Jen yelled the spell Xander had on Alistair was interrupted because Jen screamed and Alistair had dropped the glass that had Xander blood in it. Alistair blink he looked down then looked over at Jen he could feel Jen soul shattering Alistair knew the state he was and just ripped out Jen heart too, next thing Alistair knew he had Anora behind him and she was naked, and she started to rub her hand down his body "Look at us Jenifer" Alistair snarled at Anora "bitch what in the fuck do you get away from me "Alistair turned his head he looked to see the tears running down Jen's face, and she was so pale too. Alistair pushed Anora away from himself. Alistair went over to the bed and grab sheet wrapped around his waist he turned around to see beside Le and some strange man covering his wife's eyes there was Zev he went pale at tenseness started to walk towards the group and pleading "Jen please love." Le and Zev got in front Jen shielding her, and both had their daggers pointing at him Zev snarled at him and he was so mad he had tears in his eyes" NO STAY WAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" behind them they heard Le screaming Jen name as the grip Anders had on her slip she hit the floor so hard she hit her head, and there was pool of blood forming around Jen's face, and she was not waking up Le was at Jen side Alistair pushed pass Zev before he could get to Jen Le had one Jen daggers in her hand " NO STAY AWAY FROM HER," Le was shaking so hard, and tears were falling Le felt a hand on her shoulder it was Anders" Come on I need to heal her and her being here is not helping her or baby" Anders gently picked Jen body as she was small child and Alistair went to reach Jen with tears in his eyes and tried to speak " honey please…" his hands shaking then he saw the blood on floor next thing he knew that Zev was there and punched him the face hard Anora came behind them " How dare you touch him, you knife ear guards," as the guards came in they drew their weapons Alistair was trying to fight back the tears as he stared at pool of blood where a few minutes ago his wife just black out and walloped her head Alistair snarled " If you touch them I will not hate to kill you all let them pass now! Alistair heard the weapon pulled back he keep staring at the blood on the floor as the group left he fell to his knees he did not care if anyone saw him. Alistair started to cry, and he placed both his hands in Jen blood, and the white bed sheet began to soak Jen blood up Alistair heard Anora behind him "well she was gone now I need to figure out to get rid of that brat of yours now." Alistair saw red he got mad he stood up slammed Anora into bedroom door and snarled and got hold her neck" If you so much lay a finger on my child I will kill you!" Alistair world started to turn black again he looked over at the blood mage" ONE FUCKEN DAY MAGE I WILL BREAK THIS SPELL, AND I WILL KILL YOU AND HER FOR THIS" As he fell into darkness again. A few days later Jen woke up she could not get the image of Alistair naked body and Anora was behind him. Jen knew her mabari Max was in front of her she sat up Morrigan was laying across the foot of the bed and she looked over to see Le behind her she started to cry next Jen knew she was in a group hug, and Max was there and for the first time Morrigan was not complaining about Max dog breath. Jen heard knock at the door it was Eamon he was mad at Alistair he heard about it after the group got back to estate about what happen he looked now a broke woman sitting in the bed "there been a Landsmeeting called for later today do you have to have the strength to go my lady?" Jen wiped away the tears from her face Jen smile "Yes my lord."

Jen woke up she heard some knocking on her office door she looked up Oghren was looking in the door "You ok Boss I heard you talking in your sleep." Jen stood up then the pain hit her so hard she looked over at Oghren knew the look in Jen face her eyes her rolled in the back of her head next thing Oghren knew she was on the floor and having a seizure. Oghren grab closet warden he hissed throw his teeth "Stay with Commander "Oghren ran as fast his little legs could carry him he was praying to the ancestor she would not die this time and made it mess hall and looked around for Anders he saw Anders. Anders must see Oghren face how bad it was Anders stood up as he ran past Nate and Zev he touched Zev shoulder Zev looked up to see Oghren face as he stood up he grab Nate by the arm both stood up and ran after Anders it got Alistair attention as they ran past him he heard Nate with haste in his voice praying to the Maker " Please let's make to her in time" Alistair stood up and ran after the four men to Jen office as soon as they saw the door Anders could smell blood in the air he hissed throw his teeth" Shit this bad." The poor warden that Oghren grab was pale as the group of men made to Jen office Oghren pulled the warden out of Jen office "breath a word about this to anyone I will send you to Orzammar outpost for the next sodding six months, "and pushed him out the door. Anders went over to Jen desk he pulled Jen top draw open see all of Jen medicine a still in the vial's and un-used Anders heard Nate " Damn it Anders we are losing her get your ass over here" Anders grabbed a via started to use his teeth and began to uncork it as he ran to Jen side he took his boot knife and began to cut off Jen shirt he sat down on her midsection heard Alistair in the doorway " Maker what in the hell are you doing to her? " Anders looked up at Alistair "get in here and help or get out Alistair." Alistair came in the room look down at Jen she was very pale he watched as Jen started to die felt like he was losing her all over again he heard his name "Alistair hold her head she got to drink this or we will lose her." Alistair did what he was told to do Anders pour the dark blue, green liquid down Jen throat she still was getting paler he heard Anders "dammit not enough," Anders got up and went to Jen desk again and grab more vials and got back to Jen and started to pour them down Jen throat about fifth via Jen color begun to come back and her body began to relax under Anders that when Alistair saw the scars all over her mid-section, and they made lines that ran up and down Jen's stomach. He kept staring at Jen mid-section next thing he knew Anders set Jen up and pull his shirt over Jen's head and carried her off to her rooms. Alistair stood up and left for the rest of the day Alistair could not get images of Jen dying in front of him and her scars because him Jen had those scars. Alistair stop heard a voice in his head "those scars are your fuckin fault," he stopped and spoke to in the wind and stared into the courtyard "I am so sorry Jenifer." And let the tears fall.

Anders got Jen to her rooms he got bath started and stripped Jen out her sweat soaked clothes he grab his herb bag put the herbs in the water he used his heat magic to make the hot water Anders stripped out his clothes and carried Jen to the tub and just held her in the water Anders saw Jen's arms there were scratches that ran up and down Jen's arms because when she had seizure she would tear her arms up so bad with her fingernails he looked down at her nails they were all broke down to the quick's, and there was dry blood on each finger. Ander lifted each finger and kissed each finger, and he started to sob as he kissed each finger started his healing magic on her fingers and her arms Anders got out of the tub and washed Jen hair this one of time he actually missed Jen long hair but he was glad she cut it off when she woke up after a seizure every inch of her would hurt, and she would stutter terribly, Anders open Jen mouth he saw how bad she chew up her tongue it was covered in bite marks Anders knew she had been fighting for days or weeks he kissed her next thing he knew Jen was kissing him back Anders pulled away Jen's eyes were open Anders started to kiss her again Anders picked her up and carried her to the bed and Anders began to kiss every inch of her skin, Anders heard Justice in his head _ **" Don't use this to get back in her bed and her arms. Win her back the right way."**_ Anders told Justice to shut up next thing Anders knew he had flashbacks of her catching him with other man and time before that when she did get pregnant and she lost the baby after few weeks Anders started pull away from Jen until he told he could do it go throw the engagement and wedding because he did not the heart to tell her he could live with himself Jen lost other baby Anders stopped touching her and laid his head on her stomach and started to cry almost losing her was too much for him he just held her begun to sob and Anders sat up on his elbows Jen's head was turned to the side and she was sleeping he rolled her over to her side and just held her in his arms to feel her Warden tattoo against his chest he just held her in his arms and he fell asleep.

The next day Alistair was told to report to Warden Commander Office instead of Jen he saw Anders behind the Jen desk. Thast when he knew he was not alone in the room, Anders stood up and went to the front Jen desk and lead against the front of it. Anders looked down at Alistair" what you saw yesterday in this room you are not allowed to breath to anyone outside this room got it, Warden." Alistair stood up "How dare you I want to know is wrong with her now I know I am higher in rank than you are Anders." Anders crossed his arms "When Jen is like this I am Commander he looked over at Oghren he is the Warden-Constable and Nate and Zev are Senior Wardens we are the only ones she trusts to run this organization. When Jen is like because as soon as Jen gets up, she will not be fit for duty for days or until I say so as her healer." Alistair sat down in the chair he looked at them" what causes her to be like this?" Anders looked down at Alistair "it's not my place to say." Alistair stood up he was so mad he could take any more "As the king of Ferelden I want to know what is wrong with my wife now!" Anders knew he had to keep his cool, but Zev, Nate, and Oghren could take any more" Zev pushed himself from the wall "Jenifer is not your wife you called wedding a sham and let not forget what she saw that night let's not forget what you did to her few months after the landsmeet she was so severely injured because you and that bitch…...!" Oghren grabs a hold of Zevran "let go, son, he knows what happen he was there both times "Nate really wanted to hurt Alistair feelings, and he did he snarled "this your fuckin fault "Alistair turned pale then they hear Jen behind them "Z... e.v. Why are you yel…l... ing at the king a…n... d w…h... y is he here? And what did the asses d…o Nate?" Everyone turned around Jen was stand in the doorway she was still so pale Anders pushed away from Jen desk "Sweetheart you know better to be out of bed after you have a seizure you need time for your body and brain to heal itself. "Jen looked at Anders she turned her head "I… have…. not heard the kids... Running ar…ound the keep why. Er…e, are they?" Anders touch Jen face "Fergus took them for a few days ok." Jen felt Alistair looking at her she push herself away from Anders turned her head " Al" she took few steps her legs gave out she was on her knees Alistair went to her and picked her up in his arms touched her face he looked into her eyes they were not blue-green color they were a pale blue she looked up at him" h….o…w did you get away from Maric and his ice b…. ?" she started to cry in his arms he sat down she was so light he sat with her in his arms just held her in his arms. Jen body gave out she fell asleep again in his arms after she went to sleep Alistair looked around room" what in the hell is wrong with her I want to know now." Anders looked down at Jen and looked up at Alistair "for the next few days Jen memories will mix up because her body and brain will be trying to resync together because her head injuries from when she found you with the queen and what you did to her few months after the landsmeet, "Alistair turned pale just held Jen tighter in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After Jen fell asleep in Alistair arms, she had the memories that she buried deep in her mind coming back to her waves after waves.

Leliana got Jen a dress that was loose fitting around the middle so it would hide the fact she was almost 5 months pregnant, and Jen head was still hurt after she found Alistair naked with Anora sex all over his body she rubbed the side of her head it still had had knot, and it was black and blue and still hurt, Jen rub the side of her head she heard Morrigan behind her "Jen does your head still hurt I will go find Anders or Wynn." Morrigan came into the room and hug Jen "I hate to tell you this" Morrigan sighed Jen knew what she was going to say Jen considered the mirror" go head Morrigan "Morrigan said "men are pigs and the first time they get a chance their head will turn they will be chasing other skirt." Morrigan hug Jen tight then heard Zevran behind them" Hey not all men are pigs Morrigan. I not a pig" Jen for the first time since she woke up they heard Jen laughing with tears because Jen would kick out of when Morrigan and Zev would bicker Jen said " Yes you are man Zev but you are not human man," Zev smiled at Jen" you got that my warden since Jen was smaller he bent down and kissed her on the head he said some that was made Jen really laugh "my warden and witch of the wilds in the same room and with me and the only we are missing huge hot tub and all us to be naked." Jen heard Morrigan behind her" see there is my point men of any race are pigs" then Jen heard Zev in front her" oink" Jen could take it she started to snicker and started to laugh at both. Jen heard Eamon knocking on the door. Jen turned around he was pale" My lady I don't think it would be wise to go to the landsmeet because" He paused was trying to keep Jen calm." Teagan sent word Anora crowding Alistair as king her as his queen, Jen was pale, but she knew she had to be strong she smiled "I got to see this." Eamon went with them, and they made it to the palace the throne room was packed with people everyone thought it would be good idea that Jen would wear cloak Jen knew if she was in few feet of Alistair he would senses the taint in her but she agreed with them. When they got to palace, when they got there Alistair was dress in fine clothes he was one knee as Anora placed the crown on his head he stood up looked up at crowd "from this day I am no longer Alistair I take my father name Maric" everyone took knee the only person who did not take knee was Jen she was in shock she heard Maric "I see that my former lover and fellow warden could make it day of celebration on my wedding day my coronation as king. Come forward Jenifer Cousland," Jen did was asked of her she was not alone Zevran Leliana, Morrigan and Anders did not want her to go alone. Jen walked up to thrones of Ferelden and stood there trying fighting back the tears. Alistair/ Xander looked down at Jen _"I need to inform you once that bastard"_ pointing at Jen stomach _"is born I will make royal order that it be drown in Lake Calenhad or thrown in front of dark spawn horde only be children that will sit on my throne will be my Anora heirs. Your fuckin whore, I bet it not even mine since you always be close to the knife ear Zevran,"_ Jen heard Zev next to her "What in the hell you bastard …. " Alistair/ Xander smiled at the group _" let be known that women, I am married to is my wife Anora the only reason I went along that sham of wedding to you I paid some blind beggar women to play a mother, Jenifer, I wanted to get laid before I died,"_ Alistair/ Xander started to laugh at Jen, Jen knew Zev was be on pissed she place her arm in front of Zev he looked over to see Jen hiding behind her long hair she was crying she word " don't Zev he not worth it" he looked at Jen palm she had dug her nails into her hand so deep she had deep cuts in her hand blood was hitting the floor. Jen looked up at the king she stood back did a curtsy "I am sorry we have disturbed the celebration" Jen stood up and turned her back to leave next thing she had Zev and Le on either side of her so Jen would give him the pleasure to watch her fall, as they left the palace a young boy walked to Eamon and Teagan "my lord's I was told to give this to you." He ran away from them" Eamon and Teagan took the note: Please uncles met me after dark here I really want to talk to both of you please A:

Eamon and Teagan did what the note said later that night there were no guards in front of the throne room they went in to see a person on the floor where Jen was standing earlier they were on their hands and knees, and they could hear them sob and crying scraping the carpet they looked up it was Alistair both men looked at him Eamon wanted to hit him so bad but Teagan made to him first and laid him out. On the floor, Alistair took the punch to the face, he sat back "I know I dissever that please tell my Jen is ok I know it looks bad few weeks ago, and today but Anora hire her lover that is blood mage to control me with blood magic and since the bitch got what she wanted today she and him wanted to be alone night. I really need to see Jen and the babies, please take me to her," Alistair went to floor again started to scrape the carpet again where he could see Jen blood on the floor "Love I am sorry "he laid down the floor started cry harder they heard him" Daddy so sorry my little ones." Eamon and Teagan looked at him" if you say is true how many children is Jen caring?" Alistair looked up them he tears running down his face "six" Eamon helped Alistair stand up he had dagger to Alistair" if you are lying I will kill you." they left the palace and went to the estate, and they took secret pass ways to the room where Jen was staying in they open the wall she was sleeping Alistair stood in the shadows because he knew she would wake up because of the taint in her blood would feel his taint Teagan looked into the room sighed " Anders gave her something so she could sleep after today." Alistair ran into the room picked Jen in his arms started to cry and touching knot with his hand shaking he held her tighter and he could still see the pain in her face that and heartbreaking scream that followed he started to kiss the knot" Love I so sorry." rocking back and forth with Jen in his arms he did not care if anyone found him he just wanted hold his love in his arms Alistair heard Jen talking her sleep, and she was crying it was tearing Alistair to see like this, and it was his fault, he laid her down lifted her nightgown the Jen bump had grown since he saw it few weeks earlier he laid his head on it brought a tears to Eamon eyes Alistair was talking to his children " Daddy did not mean it today" Alistair got up and looked and Eamon and Teagan " Please I am begging keep Jen and them safe even from me take her somewhere safe I will figure way out of this mess just keep her and them safe" he rub Jen bump and bent down kissed Jen stomach he started to cry again" Alistair looked at his uncles " if I send the words from the Warden oath it's real me I beg you tell me about is going with her and the babies." Alistair left the estate and headed back to palace. As it he walked pass tavern he went inside for the first time in his life he got plastered, He made it back to palace so wasted Xander could not control him that day.

A few days later everyone was getting worried because Jen stopped eat all together she just sat the window and stare outside at nothing, her food was untouched. Eamon watched as the maid came out her rooms with untouched plate food, Eamon was getting worried he got Jen friends together in his study he looked up Jen friends" Where can we take her, so the crowd does not find her before the babies are born?" Le said" Jen family owns an estate on the coast it only few day ride from here and Howe never knew about it, so I think would go place to go," they all agree with idea so a few days later as they left Demrim Alistair was on the ramparts watched as that same person who covered Jen's eyes was caring her to a wagon from he could see Jen was thin with tears in his eyes he spoke only a few words to the wind " I love you," he knew his world was going dark that Anora mage was wanting to control him he stop fighting it because Alistair knew he had to keep Jen and other safe even from himself.

Jen woke up a few days later with all old memories fresh in her mind she brought her knees to her chest she looked over to find out she and Anders were in the same bed, and he was sleeping in what he usually wore to bed which was nothing at all. Jen lifted the covers she was clothed Anders sat up. "Moring Love." Jen looked at him with shock and disbelief "What in the name of the Maker are you doing in here Anders," Anders sat up and looked at Jen he wanted to change the subject "why haven't you been taking your medicine you all most have a month worth of meds in your desk." Jen looked over at Anders "I am tired Anders" Jen paused" of living every time I find hope and reason for living it goes up in fireball I just want the pain to stop I knew stop taking that nasty shit I would have bad enough seizure," she paused to be pushed down on the bed with Anders on top of her he grab her face to make sure she was looking up at him " Don't you dare finish that statement Jen if I lost you I would go to the fade and kick your ass for leaving the kids and me, The kids need their mother and I need you and …" he paused let her face go " Jenifer I love you before when I meet you in that alley that day I was lost you made me whole and when you stated the obvious when you called me a man whore I knew I wanted to be close to you as we got to know each other I wanted to be part of your life and after you had the kids I knew I loved you." Anders bent down and started to kiss Jen she kissed him back, and for some reason Justice was quite in Anders' head he began to let his hands wonder all over Jen skin Anders sat Jen up took off her nightshirt and began to kiss her everywhere then came his teeth he started to bit in to Jen skin he knew it turned her on, before long Jen was moaning Anders name he focused his magic in his mouth he used his winter magic that sent her over the edges Anders knew he wanted her he felt her hands running down his sides to his manhood she started to play with him Anders really wanted to be inside of Jen she just stop he was lost in his lust he heard his name " Anders I would love for this to continue. But I can't get images of that naked man in your room week ago, you know the one rule since you, and I began sleeping together and don't you dare say nothing happen Oghren drill that recruits before I sent him to his new home in Frost Back Mountains he broke under Oghren caring and loving hands. And told him everything that happened between the two of you after Oghren lost his lunch he told me, so until you are seen by healer other than yourself NO NOOKIE FOR YOU!" Anders stopped and lay back on the mattress with Jen sitting on his chest he looked up and touched her face and said "Dammit I prayed that seizure would destroy that night." Jen looked down at Anders and gave her evil smile, and she started to run her nails down his chest "My, my how could I forget that way that recruit was built," Jen paused "I wonder what he looked under the sheet too." Anders sat up and flipped her over on her back, and he pinned Jen under him and rub the side of her face" real gentleman never kisses and tell my good lady" and kiss her again. Jen fell asleep in Anders' arms he knew she was not complete recover from seizure. Anders let her sleep and covered Jen up and got dress and knew Oghren would not let him live it down. He went to work.

What Anders went to Jen office massager was waiting by the door. "Warden where is the Commander at I need to speak to her now" Anders looked at him " The Commander is under the weather I am in change for the near future what is so damn important?" massager looked at him" I need to speak to Warden Alistair I am not allowed to give to anyone but him or her, Please my lord it's from his mother," Anders sighed" all right come with me." massager followed Anders into the mess hall, Since Jen had that severe seizure Fergus brought the kids back to the Keep Alistair took over watching his children so their mother could rest, Anders heard Lynn giggling at her father goofiness because he had taken his sausage links and built a tower with them he both boys in his lap they using the spoons as couplets grits as ammunition see who could knock over the tower even Oghren was involved because he both girls in his lap and their tower had fewer links Anders heard Lynn and Jessica speaking as one very few got see them acting like twins " See daddy we are winning because as mommy always said you could not hit side broad of a barn and you would still miss it." Alistair looked over his girls "Really mom has not seen me while now I can hit that barn watch this" he looked down at the boys "Ok boys as Theirin men lets show your sisters what we can do lined up the spoons." Alistair smiled at Al and tapped his head "Fire one," the grits hit the tower head on and dead center he smiled at Al and grabbed him hug "well-done son" he knew Al had his mother eyesight she could pin a fly to a tree with one throw from one of her throwing daggers. Alistair touched Duncan head since that day when his son drew a knife on him, he understood why Duncan did it Alistair had a long talk with the boy and gave his word that he would make the mage who hurt them pay. Since then he and Duncan grew close, he touched the top of Duncan's head "Ok Duncan your turn" with the flip of a spoon the tower of meat fell over Alistair hugged his son and smile "well done my little Ranger." Alistair saw him with a bow for being three he was already an expert. Anders was not trying to laugh because he knew Jen would have a heart attack if she saw this most of the time Jen did not act like noble herself put when it came to table manners she was still a noble at heart, playing with your food was not proper table manners in any setting. Anders heard his name "What is it, Anders?" Both men had agreed before the kids got back for the sake of their mother they would civil with each other in front of the kids Anders turned around" there is a…." and the massager was gone, Anders grew pale worded assassin Alistair stood up went to Oghren told him to watch the kids Oghren looked up at Anders he formulated assassin Oghren became white he looked at the kids as calm as he could "come lets go find Uncle Zev private cheeses cake stash all four kids were up and gone out the side door, They both turned around and headed to Jen bedroom as they ran Alistair said " why are we hurrying Jen can handle herself," he heard "because Jen brain injurer's for the near future Jen almost blind in her right eye and right side her body still somewhat paralyzed it takes Jen almost month to get back on her feet after a seizure right now she weak and still recovering from it ."

Jen woke up with the feeling she was not alone she knew someone was in her room Jen sat up she knew her eyesight was not the greatest and for her rouge skills and talents were out the window for the next few weeks. Jen hissed through her teeth "Please you got to better than this I had a Crow teach me skills of assassin and if he would see this he would say your skills are sorely lacking in stealth and I can hear your mother fucking heart all the way over here you are nothing but a scared child playing a game someone got into Jen blind spot and spoke " I bring message to from king's wife as proof I am to bring your head and the heads of your children to the queen, so she put them pikes for all to see the Kings whore and his bastards," he was still in Jen blind spot she knew she could barely move up Jen was able to get off the bed as she heard dagger heading towards her head she felt sting of a blade cutting her cheek and she knew it was deathroot luckily she had been working with deathroot since she was child she had built an immunity to it. Jen knew she would be sick for days "Shit" as Jen felt poison running throw her veins she could get into the shadows in the room and she knew where they were. She slowed her heartbeat and listen she heard the assassin heart beating faster but she heard footsteps outside her bedroom she prays it was not the kids. Jen went deeper into the shadows and made her way to the door so Jen could shield the children. But instead little people next thing she had was two shadows that tower over her Alistair and Anders were in the room and they both got in front of Jen Anders had a ball of light and Alistair was ready to beat some ass with his bare hands. They both saw the cut on Jen's cheek it pissed them both off, next thing they knew they felt another warden in the room Zev came out the shadows he had his dagger to assassin throat." See that is why I need to stay with Jen and when the kids came into my room looking for my Antiva Cheesecakes I knew something was wrong." He looked at elf that was sent to assassinate Jen "She was right she did have Crow teach her the skills of assassin and this former assassin is very disappointed for her bitchness to send a child to try to take on two well-trained ones" Elf looked at Zev he turned pale "My love told me she would give riches if I finished her off her and the king's bastards." Jen was weaker than before she looked everyone in the room" Maker who not screwing someone to get ahead." Jen looked at Alistair back she smiled as she started to fall to the floor" once you have elf you will never be the same," As her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

Alistair turned red, and Zevran looked at him with shock and started to snicker Anders brought his fingers to his forehead sighed "Maker "Anders went to bed and pulled the dagger out of the head broad licked the blade and spit out and hissed "Deathroot" the Elf assassin started to laugh "Deathroot will kill her, and I will have her head." instead of men getting mad they were laughing at would be assassin Zev while still had his dagger to elf neck and he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes "Alistair wife number two is dumbass" Alistair sighed " Marker don't know I know it." Elf was in shock then he heard other voice in the doorway "Let me guess he tried to use deathroot," Nate was in the doorway "this one few times I have to agree with Zev Alistair Anora is a dumb ass" Nate walked in to the room and picked Jen off the floor laid her down on the bed and pulled out a salve and rub it over Jen's cheek. The elf was in shock wardens were not pissed off because he just poisoned Hero of Ferelden he snarled at them "what in the name of Maker are wrong with you people she doing die." The room fell quiet then elf heard everyone in the chamber starting snickering then it turned into laughter. Elf heard the King say something that was a shock" Nate I remember when Jen told me about two of you used to do when you guys were younger something about dares and deathroot?" Nate bent down checked on Jen the cut on her cheek, and he pulled open of Jen's eyes, and he stood up and looked at Alistair "wait she told you guys how we used to dare each other and if we did not do the dare we had to do a shot of deathroot. "Nate looked over at the assassin "she not going to die because deathroot is one of her favorite poison, dumbass she only be sick for few days but by time she starts to feel better you will already dead and your head would on way back to your lover" then elf knew he was mortal being among living gods he looked around because each man looked at him and elf knew his death would slow and painful, he gulped.

Later, Anders sat in a chair close to their bed he was first to carve into the would-be assassin because everyone knew Jen would need a healer and what Nate, Alistair, and Zev planned would be extra nasty as a healer first Anders did not want to know what they had planned. Anders heard the Elf assassin screaming from outside the keep begging for them to end it. Before the others got started to show the murderer how pissed they were everyone thought it would wise to send the kids to Amaranthine and they had only one guard because they had their Uncle Oghren with them as Anders headed back to the Keep after craving into the assassin first. Anders watched as young Al ran up to the elf that only had three guards one happen to be his father the boy kicked the elf in the shine and to make sure he was eye level with his mother would be assassin he got his mother evil smile Al looked at Elf in the face he snarled "he tried to hurt mommy" and then Al said something to shock everyone there" you are dumbass " he looked at his father who was in shock about what his son just said Al heard Uncle Zev saying his full name" Alistair Fergus Cousland Theirin you know your mother hates it when you cuss." Al look at his uncle gave his mother evil smile "mommy is not here," he looked at his father, Alistair was trying to hide smile Al was carbon copy of his mother he heard Al calling him" daddy, please make sure you sure you use deathroot and blue soul stone because he would feel the pain." Alistair looked at his son "Al what in the name of Maker did you learn about deathroot and blue soul stones?" Al looked the men and shot his mother evil smile again he stated "mommy and Uncle Zev" Alistair knew his son was a defiant carbon copy of his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Anders held Jen's hand she was running a low-grade fever he laid his head down on the side of the bed closed his eyes and Anders started to remember when he begun to get close to Jen.

Anders held Jen all the way to her family estate he learned right before they left Jen was caring more than one child she was caring six of them. Since they left the palace Jen stop eating from others told him wardens and their appetites were monstrous all most inhuman Anders watched as Jen started to wither way because she had her heart broke and her soul shatter in matter of few weeks he knew he had to keep moving, or the Templar's would find him, but as a healer he could not leave this woman like the way she was. He just held her in arms as the made it to Jen family summer home as the group pulled up to the estate Jen looked at the property. Jen spoke for the first time in days it was not women who saved his neck she sounded like she was dying inside" great more heartache" He helped Jen out of the wagon Jen heard her name "my Lady Cousland Thank the Maker you still live." Jen looked up to see the house Stuart for the first time in weeks Anders saw Jen smile" Old man James." Everyone watch was this old man came to the wagon he was half elf he was dress in simple tunic shirt and pants. He ran down the stairs to Jen hug her he looked around the people who brought Jen home. He knew Teagan and Eamon, but everyone else in his eyes was shaded bunch of hooligans.

James took Jen hand lead her up the grand staircase in to her summer home as other went inside they saw Jen she was staring portrait and she was crying because who was in that portrait was her whole family Leliana and Morrigan ran to Jen just held her in their arms, next thing everyone knew Jen had stopped crying with the strongest voice she could "Welcome all to my summer home make yourself comfortable as there are with more than thirty rooms you can pick there are only two wings she nodded to the left that is the west side then Jen nodded to right that is east wing. Jen pulled her to skirt and head down the main hall to her old room, after she closed her bedroom door and she fell to the floor and started to cry she knew her children knew she was upset because here lately they were awake during the day and they all were sleep for her at night she rub her bump and told her children " mommy loves you guys so much" she started to cry again she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door she stood up she and wipe away the tears and open the door to see Anders giving her a warm smile" which room down this hall I can take because as healer my kind lady I need to stay close to you and those little ones," pointed at Jen bump for the first time in weeks this mage or man-whore made Jen smile Jen looked at Anders" take my brother's old room and can you do me a favor lose the dress please."

Anders smile "My good lady this not a dress its mage robe." Jen cross her arms and smile "nope looks what Wynn wears, and she is women and she calls it a dress," Anders smile and walked in Jen bedroom and shot her evil smile" what I am going to wear since the kind lady told me to lose mage robes "as he started to strip in front Jen she stopped him" NO I have seen enough of naked man flesh for a lifetime." Jen began to laugh Anders looked at Jen "you have a cute smile, my dear." It made Jen blush her stutter "thank you Anders" she took Anders hands "Can I show you something?" Anders smile" lead the way," Jen grabbed Anders by the hand opened her bedroom door to see Le and Zev there. Jen smile for the first time in weeks "come, guys, I will show you all my favorite spot in on this whole estate this best time of the year to see it. They follow Jen out back door and down a small hill to a garden before they got there everyone could smell lavender and lilac in the air then they saw it was grove of cherry trees and they were in full bloom there was gazebo and around it was lavender shrubs and their bushes of lilac and around the walkway that lead to were purple lilies and when the breeze came up Jen could smell the ocean and old man James vanilla crop then hit Jen were she was, and she started to cry next thing Jen knew Zev came behind her and asked her in her " why cry here my warden this beautiful spot," he heard Jen between the sobs" I just thought about what my mother would tell me right now as big as I am she would be disappointed that I got myself into this mess and the eyes of the court I am a …." Before she could finish, Zev turned Jen around made her look him in the face "How dare you to think that you are not." As the weeks pass Anders stayed close to Jen and the closer he became to her after the fourth week he had Jen Warden size plate of food was taking to her spot in the garden he told her she did not start to eating again he would use her throwing dagger and dice up everything into mush and force feed her. As he begun to walk outside to the garden, he heard Zev from the shadows he was smiling" Oh you got it wrong Anders you love her don't you." Anders looked at Zev "I don't know what you are talking Zevran? I don't tie myself down to one lover and love is just a game in the world of mages and Templar's." Zev looked at Anders and started to laugh "yes you do, and you are not the only one who wants to heal her broken heart." As he went back into the shadows again Anders looked outside then it hit him he was falling for her and fast. Anders stayed with Jen she until she was done eating as he headed back into the house Leliana was there "we need to talk to you," and they head to the office that Eamon was using he walk into the room everyone was there" This is wrong Maker what is he thinking?" We are dealing with darkspawn horde now he and his queen want to take a small tour of Ferelden, and their first stop is here "Anders adds his voice to the group "what? I just got her to starting eating again if she sees him she might spiral into a desperation so deep no one could pull her from it." So, they made up their minds up as the King, and his new Bride was there they would do everything they could do keep Jen away from Maric and Anora.

Anders woke up Jen was gone, and he had a blanket draped over his shoulders there was a note on the bed, Fiona is here going to go see her later my sexy mage. Anders held the letter to his chest and smiles "yes I am her sexy mage again" he got up and dress and head out her bedroom door to he went down to the main hall he saw Jen talking to Grand Enchanter Fiona he went to the two ladies and bow at Fiona " greetings First Enchanter Fiona," Anders heard Jen saying " kiss ass" then Anders smile at them then they heard Lynn and Jess coming in the hall running screaming and crying to their mother and grandmother and said together " Daddy fell down and he not waking up." Jen and Fiona looked at each other they knew Alistair went cold turkey off the lyrium they ran to courtyard Alistair was laying on the ground he both of his sons trying to wake him up his eyes were closed, and he was pale and cold to the touch. The boys saw their mother and grandmother coming into the courtyard they got up and ran to them and were crying too. Fiona bent down and felt her son head "Alistair can you hear me?" she got nothing Alistair had sweat running down his face, and he was not waking up Jen grab two Wardens close by" get his ass to hospital wing now." As they picked Alistair off the ground, he started to thrash around was screaming something that no one could understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(Note: to Readers this part of the fan fiction that is very dark read at your own risk. Listed below are the warnings)

 _ **Warnings listed:**_

 **Premature labor**

 **Stillborn and death of infant**

 **Physical abuse**

 **Metal abuse**

 **Torture**

 **Suicide thoughts and attempts**

In Alistair fever soaked mind he could remember everything that happens to Jen with his and Anora visit and the night ended in the death of two his children and Jen being injured.

As Alistair/Xander and Anora rode up to the Cousland estate with the royal guard instead of a Cousland greeting them, it was Eamon, and Teagan Alistair/ Xander heard his Queen "Lords Guerrin what are you doing here? I thought this was a Cousland estate." Anora said with smirk "Teagan crossed his arm "Regretful Lady Cousland is under the weather and will be unable to entertain you while you are here visiting the estate since we are staying here we told her we will be your hosts, Please come in there are already room set up for you and your guards" as the royal couple went into the estate everyone was armor and ready for battle even Anders had changed out his robes to light armor and they were in front a hallway that went down center of the estate the which was the Cousland private rooms person who was not there was Leliana she was in Jen room to keep Jen in her rooms or the garden out back with her. In Alistair mind, he told the blood mage "Wow they are all pissed off at us and you will never close to Jen to hurt her because I see those looks before." Alistair/ Xander turned his head and said out loud _" shut up warden."_ He heard Anora "is everything all right my dear husband?" she prayed that Jen heard that and she waited for her to show her face but sadly Jen didn't come out. Anora got mad because she could not rub it Jen's face, Alistair/ Xander grab Anora kissed her in front everyone _" Nothing my dear wife,"_ Alistair/ Xander turned to Eamon and Teagan _" I would like to see my former lover see how fat she got with it,"_ It took Oghren and Sten to keep Zev and Anders from killing the king right there on the spot Xander heard Alistair laughing in his own head " Now you done it the elf wants to kill you and once I get free of this spell I will make you pay for what you just said about my Jen" Eamon and Teagan did not approve of what king said about Jen Eamon being the real noble cleared his throat" You're royal highness this way please and led them down East wing of the estate. When dinner was called everyone but Jen was not there. Eamon and Teagan were in the office later that night they heard knocking at the door, there stood the king, Alistair quoted a line from the warden oath" Join us, brother and sisters." Eamon looked at up at him "what Alistair?" He looked at Alistair they knew that it was real Alistair "I want to see Jen please," Teagan crossed his arms "you know Jen thinks she was used by you and she thinks she is whore," Alistair dropped to his knees and started to sob" my poor Jen she thinks I used her I need to talk to her please." Eamon looked at Alistair "she in the garden right now but Anders is afraid if she sees you she will stop eating again," they went out office Jen pregnancies she could not long sleep on her side she was on her back she throws pillows on laying on either side of her stomach Alistair watched as the fireflies dancing around Jen she was in dress that was light green he had never seen her so beautiful. Alistair went to her sleeping body and prayed to the Maker that she would not wake up she had book across her chest and her bump had grown a lot since he saw her last he sat down next her and laid his hand on her bump Alistair could feel all his children they were active since he was trained to be a Templar he could feel one his kids was mage. Alistair smiled "so one of you is a mage." Alistair just rubbed Jen bump he started to cry he laid his head on Jen stomach and started cry as he cried he talked to his children "Daddy has missed all you I love all of you and your mother I will figure way out this mess." Alistair felt Jen hand in his hair he looked with fear that he woke her up but she was still asleep. Then Alistair felt it Xander blood started boil under his skin" he closed his eyes" NO you will not take this from me you made me hurt her, and I will not let you laid a finger on my children." Alistair felt Xander pulling back from his mind as the mage did Alistair heard "so there is more than one bastard in there thanks, Templar," Alistair had a bad feeling about this for some reason Xander left him and Jen alone the rest of the night.

In the east wing of the estate after Xander learned that there was more heir after he broke contact with Alistair mind Xander got up he went bed chambers Xander saw Anora had pulled down her hair and was brushing it he came from behind her and started to kiss her neck" we have problem love the Templar wife is caring more than one," Anora stood up" What do you mean is physically possible for someone to care more than two?" Xander looked at her "Maybe because both parents are wardens" Xander loved it when Anora show her true colors it turned him on Anora stood up "We need to kill her and those brats now, and I know how we can do it too." Anora prayed if Alistair did the deed it would send him over the edge and he took his own life and she would not have to worry about him or his brats trying to take her throne. So, they started to plan the death of Jen and her children.

Jen started to wake up to someone laying on her bump she begun to sit up which was hard for her to do by herself now she opened her eyes to see strawberry blond hair Jen laid back to think and was dreaming and she went back to sleep. Alistair felt Jen moving he looked up to see her looking at him he could see the pain in her eyes, when Jen laid back down went back to sleep he sat up and stayed still for few minutes more to make sure she went back to sleep he got up put his hand on her bump and closed his eyes" I love all of you" he got up left her which was the hardest thing for him to do because he had bad feeling this would be the last time he would ever see her again.

A few days later Jen was her room she was reading one her mother books next thing she knew she had a bag over her head and she could smell belladonna in it. Jen did her best to fight back, but the belladonna was too strong, and she black out. Everyone heard a crash from Jen room they ran to into Jen room to find royal guard dragging way unconscious Jen between them. Everyone started to chase them into the woods, and they lost them in the thick woods. When they got back, there was the man in dirty and tattered cloak, and they were talking to Eamon and Teagan when they made to them the person turned at looked at the group they snarled "Where in the fuck did they take my sister?" The person pulled his cloak back everyone saw the face of very pissed off Lord Fergus Cousland.

Jen woke a few hours later she still had the bag over her head she voices, and Jen could not move, and she could feel a breeze on her skin. Jen heard Anora "Maker she as big as whale," then she heard other voice she had not heard over two months it was Alistair "Can we say moo well let's get this over with" Jen felt the bag leave her head she blink to find herself in a tent and she was strapped down to a large table and it was turned on its side and the dress she had on was complete cut off of her she was in her smalls there stood Anora and Alistair she saw table with over thousand needles and she could tell they were soaking in dark liquor and she could smell it soul rot and tonic from a spider's glades . Jen knew what real fear was she could see her death and the death of her children their eyes. Jen looked at Alistair "By the Maker Alistair, please stop this think of the children not for me but for them," and she started to cry Alistair/Xander got close to Jen and told her " _I am thinking of my Anora future heirs, and it's Maric now, I won't stop until you say it you tramp or better word slut"_ raised his shield Outside of Alistair fevered mind he sat up on the bed Jen looked over Alistair he was fighting with nothing at all and screaming top his lungs, and he was crying" stop it don't hurt her please I am begging to stop this." Fiona tried to pin down her son but he was too strong for her Jen got up and did a flip on the bed and some rope and tied Alistair arms to the headboard and she tied his legs to foot board she sat on his chest Jen heard Alistair crying Jen grab wash cloth and started to wipe Alistair forehead next she knew Alistair eye throught open and looked her in the face "Jenifer I am sorry love don't die on me and leave me alone." Alistair closes his eyes again went back to the feverish nightmare that he was re-living all over again. Alistair/Xander started to hit Jen the face and head with his shield and saying _"Bitch it's Maric now"_ after sixth hit Alistair/Xander heard Jen said it with blood pour out her mouth" Maric" closed her right eye and fell unconscious or he hoped she just died he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Anora "now it's time to kill the little bastards, my love." Alistair/Xander smile _"once they are gone I want all the men in camp to have a ride on a warden."_ Anora smile "course my love" he pulled the table over to him that had the needles in it and started to stick the poisonous needles into Jen skin in the being she tried to fight with the ropes but after seventieth needle that was on her skin she stop fighting them in Alistair mind he heard it slowing of his children hearts beats as they were dying one by one Alistair never felt rage until that moment he started to fight back with Xander outside Alistair/Xander stop what he was going and stood up Alistair overheard as the queen was in the camp wanting to see if any of her men wanted to take a ride on dying women. Alistair heard dying he did not know what that meant then Alistair heard one of Anora men agreeing with her as man came into the tent Alistair started to win against Xander he knew he was aware that he did not any room for error he called on the Templar ability that he mastered Righteous Strike after Alistair got Xander out his mind he need throw up his blood and called Holly Smitte and used on his own body because he knew Xander body was close with that ability he got rid of the mage altogether Xander stood up fear for his life ran out of the tent Alistair felt the need to throw up Xander blood out of him and with seconds to spare Alistair had regain his own body but at what cost he saw the man Anora had got to rape Jen he was already stripped out his armor and clothing he had smirk on his face, and man was licking his lips, and he had his dick in his hand after few stroke he was hard " he smile at the dying or dead women he saw blood starting soak her smalls and started to run down her legs and the table" well this for you…."

Next thing the man knew he had sword throw his middle he turned around to see Alistair and he was pissed off " No this is for you die you bastard" Alistair found other sword and took off the man head as the dead man fell to the ground he looked down his hands they were covered in blood but who's he looked down at the man as his life blood started to drain out his lifeless body Alistair saw more blood as they began to mix together he was still looking at the floor of the tent praying it was all horrible nightmare his eyes followed the blood trail he closed his eyes and opened them again to see her the only women he love strapped to the table and from looked of her she was already dead and he saw the blood on her smalls and she had over seventy large needles in her skin he could smell the poison in the air and more blood was running down her legs and the table to pool on the floor Alistair dropped both swords and screamed " IN THE NAME OF MAKER WHAT I HAVE DONE JENIFER OPEN YOUR EYES ! " and ran to her body he could tell she was hurt really bad or she was already dead then he went her bump and one by one he could tell each of his children were dying he touched her skin" NO, NO little ones stay strong for me please I will not lose you too," Alistair started to cry harder he wanted to pulled the needles out Jen's skin as he went to the first needle he heard Leliana behind him" Maker Alistair what have you done?" he turned around to see Leliana she was pale and in shock he looked at her and started to plead with her " please save her save my children please I am begging you" as he was crying Wynn and Anders made to the tent next both of them became very pale and ran to the table they were followed by Zev Alistair could tell the elf wanted to kill him but he ran over to Jen and started to cut her bindings he heard that same guy he heard before" Shit the shock has sent her into labor, I know we can't make back to the estate the babies are coming and we may still lose her and children ." Alistair flashback of Jen her smile and her laugh, and he could remember Jen favorite body spray, the dreams he wanted to make with her and the kids. Alistair dropped to his knees and praying to the Maker he heard Leliana he looked over to see Le had tears in her eyes" I saw clearing upstream I will find a tent" she had grabbed Zev before they left Zev wanted to hit Alistair, and he knew it because Zev face had pure rage towards him, but now he was worry that they were going to lose Jen. Anders was so mad at Alistair, and he was in shock of a barbaric act done to Jen, but that would have to wait because he could tell Jen life forces was fading fast he could tell one her babies were already dead soon there would be others. Anders picked her up and carried her out of that tent he was followed by the others as he left the tent he saw the king on his knees crying and praying to the Maker. Leliana could not find a tent, but she did find some blankets Anders just held on to Jen as they left royal camp they found a cave and laid Jen down and he cut off her now blood soaked smalls he could see head of infant as gentle as he could he pushed on Jen stomach the child came out and was already dead it was a boy Morrigan was there with blanket and took the child Anders shook his head " he did not make it" for the first time since he met the witch of wild she was crying as she held the dead infant he did not have time to breath because soon after the first infant came the second came Anders had turned his head because this infant made one sound as it was dying the infant was cut to ribbons, and it was another boy the child Anders used some healing magic to close some of the injuries Leliana was there, and she also was crying she took the dead infant just held him her arms.

Outside the cave, Alistair was not allowing near the cave he was crying he was already afraid Jen was dead, and there was no noise coming from the cave. Then he watched as Morrigan and Leliana came out of the cave they both had small infants the either one his children were crying he knew it his heart they were already dead he started to cry harder, Alistair sat down and could not move because he had flashes in his mind what would be could be but now his world was crashing around, and he was powerless to stop it. Alistair heard his name he looked up it was Sten" Alistair I think it would be wise if you headed back to your camp now," Alistair stood up went to head towards back to his camp he wanted to see them he turned around on his heels and dead head down to Morrigan and Leliana as they sat by the river bathing his children he was able to make to them but he had Zev, Oghren and Sten on him he could most touch his child that Morrigan was holding the baby close to her chest Alistair started plead with Morrigan "Please I want to see them please" Morrigan had tears running down her face " NO!" next Alistair knew he was picked he got see the top his child head they head full black hair as he was drag away by his arms and drag back to his camp.

All the royal guard watched as a men came to camp with king between them and the king was sobbing and begging them to stop everyone who watched them come into to camp they did not want to get involved because the men that drag the king back would kill the whole camp in blink of eye for the pure shit and giggles as guys left Alistair on the ground he started to cry harder he stood up and looked one of the men and sneered "Sword now." Out fear because the king just took a man head off someone handed him a sword Alistair stood up with sword in hand and went to the royal tent where Anora was sitting down with pure pride at her deeds, and it was written on her face thinking Xander still had control of Alistair " Well love now we can say the his bride is dead so are her brats are dead," Next thing Anora knew she could feel cold steel against her throat she looked up instead of Xander Anora saw man who wanted her blood she stood up and started to back away from Alistair she stutter "Maric the damages is done they are all dead," Alistair just looked at her she saw her own death in man's eyes and he was be on caring he wanted that bitch dead as he pulled back to end Anora life he felt a hands on his sword arm " NO your Highness the courts will deal with her we have enough to have her mage be sentenced to death for the barbaric acts done to the young lady this, not the time." Alistair turned around to see Teagan a hold of his sword arm. Alistair dropped the sword and fell into his uncle's arms and started to cry that led to sobbing in his uncle's arms. Time to Alistair had stopped it was getting late he was staring into the fire then at his hands because he washed them but Alistair could see Jen blood all over them , they head Zev walking into the camp he had tears running down his face he went to Teagan and said something in his ear Teagan turned pale and looked at Alistair "I sorry Maric" he paused "None of the children made it you had four sons and two daughters and Jen is barely live Alistair stood up "I…need… see… them…I need to tell her it wasn't me." Next thing he knew Zev was there with of Jen dagger in his face snarled at "NO YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TODAY YOUR HIGHNESS," with that said Zev was gone.

After Zevran had left his camp Alistair just wonder around the camp, everyone was sleeping only men who were not sleep were Eamon and Teagan men Alistair felt alone and lost. After Alistair tried to cut Anora down her and the personal guard left because she knew and they knew Alistair wanted her dead. Before Zev came back to his camp tell them what happen the first time Alistair wanted to ended his own life when he heard someone saying the in the nearby river water had turned red it look blood and lot of it Eamon tried to keep him from looking seeing it but Alistair saw it he knew whose blood that was in that water he got away from Eamon and jump in the river and started to sob as the red color water throw his fingers he laid down and prayed to the Maker would come down from the heavens with his daughter Andraste just ended his pathetic existence because he knew could not live without Jenifer or his children and it was his fault they were dead whole camp watched horror as the king got into the river in full armor and with his weapons and just laid down in the water and he started to sink to the bottom Alistair was waiting for the cold hand of death to take him he knew he could never be with his fellow brother at arms because his crimes high to stand with his fellow wardens in death Alistair prayed he would wonder in the fade for all time because it was his fault, that he had lost his family he always wanted now they were all gone. As he felt his death coming, he was pulled out of the river by Eamon men and his own men. Alistair started to scream at the people to let him go he wanted to die. Next he knew he was a drag to the shore and Eamon stood over the wet king and punched him the face and told someone to strip him out his armor and take it back to the capital. So, Alistair was out his armor and his sword and shield were gone he as watched someone leave with his armor and weapons he happens to look up at the shield it was cover in blood he knew whose blood was all over the front of it he could of swore it the shield had had Jen face imprinted in her blood he stood up and stopped the person who had his gear he grabbed the shield and held close to his chest and began to sob all over again. Next thing he knew Eamon was there again punched him the face again this time Alistair blackout and he woke up in that same tent that Jen was so severely abused in and Alistair opened his eyes to smell blood everywhere he knew there was other smell it belong to her got up looked over all over the blood soak tent, Alistair found it was pile of fabric in the corner of tent Alistair picked it up he realized it was left of Jen dress he knew was hers because if she was not in armor she after she became a warden the few dress she had where the colors of a warden this one was black with warden blue trim on the sleeves and trim on the bottom of dress was also warden blue it was first dress he got her after he found she was pregnant him and Wynne picked it out in Orzammar now the dress was in pieces in his hands Alistair left the tent this time he knew no one would stop him he left camp and found a tree that he hope could hold his weight he took Jen dress and turned into a noose and threw it over a tree branch and tied that end into a knot and place the other around his neck and jump from the old tree stump that was in front of him as soon as he drop the tree branch broke under his weight and he fell to the ground next thing Alistair knew he was staring up at the sky the first star of the evening was shining bright he started to cry and looked up " Maker I get it I have to live with my crimes I did to her for the rest of my life and what I did to her and our children," Alistair heard someone sit down next to him he kept looking at the sky as day turn into night he sighed " go head uncle hit me again." He heard Teagan sighing "Alistair this not way to get even with Anora you are giving her wants she wants if you ended your life." Alistair sat up and looked at his uncle "How can live with what I did to her and our family." Teagan looked over at Maric and called him by his real name" Alistair the first thing you need to do is let court know what she did how she did it, then make her mage one most wanted men in Thedas," Alistair looked over his uncle and smile for the first time in weeks "go on uncle" they spent all night making plans to make Anora pay for her crimes even they had to underhanded deeds they walked back to the camp.

 **(Author Notes: End of Warring)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning Alistair woke up earlier because he could not get the images of Jen beaten and abused on that table Alistair woke up in a cold sweat as soon as he laid down Alistair told his men to tear down that tent, and they cut that table in to millions of pieces and tent and all were placed in giant bomb fire and the dead man was put in felid away from camp because in mind man who wanted rape a pregnant women who was dying to make sure his spirit would never find peace in the fade Alistair dropped kicked man head in opposite other direction. Before Alistair left camp, he had to promise Teagan with his warden oath he would not try to take his own life again. Alistair went the cave were Jen had given birth to their children he could smell dirt and blood he knew it was his kids and Jen blood he dropped to his knees and cried because it was his fault that his family was gone. Alistair looked up to see a pile of something shining in from the rising sun behind him it was pile of needles that were in Jen body a few hours ago he went over to the needles he picked them up and walk out of the cave and back to his camp as he sat down Eamon and Teagan were there he just stared into the fire he heard someone saying "Let me pass now!" Alistair looked up and nodded his head Teagan knew who was under the cloak "Maric I don't think that w…." Next thing Alistair knew there was man stand over him in a cloak he saw armor it looked like Jen old armor and on the sword, was the Cousland wreath on hilt of the blade he heard" so you are the one used my little sister and left her half died and broken rise and face justice your highness." Alistair looked up to the face of Lord Fergus Cousland Alistair stood up un-armed and looked around the men who had weapons draw "NO one must get involved in this I am one who hurt her and I needed to face justice for my crimes." Alistair dropped to his knees and looked up at Lord Cousland "Please kill me now my lord I want to be with my children I dissever not to live after my action and it my fault that Jen is hurt and our children are dead," Alistair stood up on his knees waiting for the killing blow instead of sword through the middle he heard the sword going into the dirt Alistair opened his eyes to see one blue eye and one green eye looking him and Fergus had the same look on his face as Jen when she was pissed off " NO killing you would be too easy I want my two nieces, and two nephews to look at the man who almost killed them, but without a massive cost I lost two relatives because of your sick and twisted mind." Alistair sat there, and he heard Lord Cousland talking to Eamon and Teagan "Once the children are healthy enough I was told to keep them on the estate, and after the blight is over, I am to take the boys too Higher and place them in the tomb with our family." Alistair was still in shock learning that four of his children were still alive he stood up and looked at Lord Cousland "please my lord how is Jenifer I want to see my kids and I want know how is my wi….." next thing Alistair knew, Fergus punched him in the face hard he could taste blood in his mouth he heard Fergus saying "NO I will not tell you I am the only one who can call her Jenifer because I was the one who named her after she born as for my little sister children you are never to see them as long as I breathe on this planet, your highness." Fergus changes his look, and he turned and looked at Eamon "I was told to you say give my sister two months to recover because of her injuries before we take on the hoard," Fergus turned around left.

Jen woke few days later after she learn that two of her children were dead Zev had to sit on her and took all Jen weapons she passed out again and slept for four days after hearing the news because she wanted to kill herself and she could not talk because her jaw was broken and somehow Anders fixed it something to with wires she looked over to see Anders in the rocking chair with Jessica sleeping on his chest Jessica first night breathing, it was touch and go Anders never left Jen side or what he called her daughter his Jess Jen thought she was dreaming Fergus was there, and he was behind her then her big brother sat up and looked at his sister and touched her face" Sissy Pooh try not to talk because Anders does not want his hard work going up into a fireball." Next thing Fergus knew his little sister was in his lap crying Fergus wrapped his arms around his little sister and just held her Jen heard Fergus around her "shh baby sister No evil man will ever hurt you again I promise you that." Fergus looked over at Anders who had Jess in his arms he was awake. Anders just nodded his head agreement.

Jen was still not allow to nurse any of her children because poison that and it was driving her crazy because her boobs were heavy and they hurt she had to keep wrapped them tight bandages because the wet nurses and Anders would not let her nurse anyone and her jaw was still wired shut, and everything she ate had to turn into mush she had to lay on her side, and her brother was only one was allow to feed his sister and every time he had to he would be swearing in eleven and plus she could not talk, and that was driving her more nuts. Jen was in the nursery watching her four living children she reached down took young Duncan hand he was biggest one out of the four he had his father strawberry blond hair , Jen, looking at him, and she looked at the other three Al and his brother had their father hair color and head full of hair and her girls were bald earlier Fergus told her she came into the world hairless too wanted to make Jen feel better about the situation as he left the nursery called the girls" monkey butt one and two" Jen heard about when she was born Fergus being 11 years older than her he used to call her monkey butt when she was baby Jen smiled and looked down them, and then she looked at the wall between her other children that did not live were in other room and Anders and Morrigan put a spell on the lock so Jen could not pick so she could not look on them she heard Anders in to doorway " Jen I wanted to talk to you for the last few days," Jen turned around looked at him Anders came into the room and sat down and ran his hand throw his loose blonde hair " Maker I thought this would easy." Jen walk over to him and put her hand on his shoulder he looked up at her "Jen I know this will hard for you to hear from me but I want to get this off my chest before anything else happens," he stood up and looked down at Jen "When I almost lost you that's when I realized." Anders paused and stood up touched her face "Jen, I love you I know what you been through trusting other man is more like imposable, but I wanted to get it off my chest," he stood up to leave. Next he knew Jen grab his wrist and Jen knew about ready to say it would hurt for her to talk" Anders stay with me because I have come to care for you too, can you handle a heart that been shatter I willing to give love other chance, shit this hurts like a bitch," Anders pulled Jen for a hug and kissed her forehead and said "yes and thank you."

Two weeks later word had been sent from Demrim that Eamon, Teagan and Fergus had to go to Lords meeting so the three men went to the meeting Alistair was praying that Jen would come so he could see her or his living children he sent word to all his and Jen friends to get information on the children or Jen when he sent letter to Leliana the only thing he got was page full two words on it, the only two words all the way down the page was (fuck you.) Alistair heard Anora behind him she took the paper from Alistair "how barbaric and why summon the lords here?" Alistair turned around looked down at Anora gave her evil smile" you will see soon enough." Later, that day the meeting was called everyone bow when Anora came into the room and took her place on the throne next entered into the chamber was Alistair and the crowd bow again Alistair stop in front of his father throne. "I know I am new this king thing, but I want everyone to know because sure Queen would not bow down gracefully she used her blood mage and her lover to control me in long run I hurt the women who should be sitting on the throne," and he turn his head so everyone could hear him" and our children." Alistair turned around looked at the crowd "so from this day forward Xander is a wanted apostate mage, and he is to be hunted down executed on sight, and I am holding the Queen counted able for her role which led to the death of two innocent children." The whole room of noble's gasps in shock because in Chantry laws that if someone takes the life of a child, it's a death sentence. Alistair turned around to look at Anora with evil smile "One day you bitchness I will find your pet and kill him for what he has done, and I will make your death slow and painful." Alistair turned around left the throne room. Alistair was in his father old office now in was his office he heard a knock at the door he looked up and said "Enter" he heard the door open to see Lord Cousland standing in the doorway Alistair stood up" Lord Cousland how can help you today is Jen with you?" Fergus walked into the room took a knee said: "Sorry your highness I will not allow you to see my sister and did you mean what you said earlier?" Alistair just nodded his head" Meet me in a city park in an hour and alone." Fergus stood up and turned on his heels left the office, so Alistair did what Fergus told him was sitting on a bench in the city park out know where there were Le and Zev they came out of the shadows "You are alone right?" Le snarled Alistair nodded his head then he heard Zev "you do anything to hurt them I will kill you!" and both were gone in a flash he saw Fergus coming down the path with four cloak women he sat down next him "I may have too harsh on you a few weeks ago," Fergus nodded his head the first female came over then Alistair heard it the sounds of baby being fussy the women opened her cloak she had an infant in a sling she gave the baby to him. Alistair sat there he was in shock the infant had strawberry blonde like him he held baby close to his chest and started to cry Alistair did not know what undying love for someone up until that moment he looked at Fergus with tears in his eyes "boy or girl?" Fergus looked over at the infant" boy she named him Duncan." Alistair just held his son, Duncan, he started to cry the nurse took Duncan from him, and another maid handed him another child he held the baby close to his chest he looked at Fergus over at the infant "girl she named her Lynnanna." Alistair was making plans to get a bigger sword if they had girl Lynnanna grabbed her father finger she had firm grip only be few weeks old he smiled down at Lynnanna" Well this means little one daddy has to keep his promise, and I can already tell you will be a sword and shield like your old man." The nurse came over and took Lynnanna from her father next came another infant he took the child just held the baby Fergus look over at the infant "boy she names him after his father I tried to tell her not to but sadly in Coastlands if there is more than one male heir to blood line boys who are young are they are given their father name," Alistair looked at Fergus "please tell she did not name him Maric?" Fergus looked him " she called him Alistair and for some reason my sister already calling him Al" he just held his namesake nurse came over and took Al away from his father the last nurse was not nurse but a mage Fergus looked at Alistair as the mage came closer " this one was smallest and she got some of the poison that kill other two but she has stronger will to live " mage came over and put the tiny infant in his arms Alistair could see the signs of poison that was used on their mother the child open it eyes Alistair knew that this was his little mage " so you are my mage-ing " Alistair heard Fergus " your highness meet your youngest daughter Jessica " she was so tiny Alistair could hold her in one hand just brought the child his chest and he started to cry because he could not hold his other two sons and he looked down at Jessica and made quite an oath to her " I promise I will find the bastard who hurt you and Daddy will kill him for this." Mage that double as wet nurse and came over and took the little girl from her father went to sit under a tree Alistair watched the mage sitting in the grass with Jessica and was nursing the baby Alistair brought his arms to his knees " Lord Cousland please tell me that Jen is ok" Fergus looked over at his niece in the shade of the tree " I am sorry your highness you have lost the right to know anything about my sister the only reason I let you see them because you are their father and for the other two boys they will take Highever after this whole Blight is over and done with they will be laid to rest in our family vault. Alistair was mad, but he looked over at his little girl he closed his eyes and dream it was Jen holding Jessica he opened his eyes with tears in them" Please my lord tells me if Jen is ok?" Fergus looked at the families playing in the park and sighed "did you ever love my sister?" Alistair looked Fergus "With all my being I still love her" Fergus stood up "She lives but the women we both knew is dead she died the day she lost two children to a man who told he loved her now my sister is still trying to pieces her life back together." Fergus stood up started to walk away Alistair watched as the nursemaids carried his children away from him he knew he hit rock bottom ever since that day Alistair woke up in cold sweats because he could see Jen blood on his hands and every time he closed his eye he felt his children dying. Alistair stood up from the bench, and headed to Wonders of Thedas shop he had heard of something that he prayed would help get rid of the images of Jen on death door step and it was by his hands or help with guilt he had to live with rest of his life he could not save his family that he wanted and lost because of that bitch Anora since she made his life living nightmare he was going make her pay because after he had made the announcement her lover was wanted apostate mage had disappeared not been seen, and was the most wanted criminal in Thedas and if he had his way Anora would join her lover on the executors block.

Couple weeks later everyone had to clean out of Demrim because the horde was bearing down the city, Thank the Maker everyone made from the town because darkspawns horde overran the city but few guards that stayed behind to cover the mass evacuation of the city. Alistair was Eamon office he heard "Maker." Alistair looked out the window and senses her before Jen made it to the castle he grabbed his sword and shield was out the door. Alistair ran down the stair and outside to see Jen in coming out of the shadow onto an Ogre she scaled up it were back and rammed one her dagger twin blade into its eye they were hit three different ways by the end of the battle Alistair and Jen were back to back somehow, he knew Jen was slower than she used to be he was lost in thought a darkspawn came into his blind spot Jen killed with one of her throwing daggers. Then they heard one Eamon guard as Alistair went back inside the castle "my lady thanks the Maker you made it in time." Leliana did the talking for Jen "She still is under the weather I will be talking for her instead." Jen just nodded her head they made into the hall Alistair just came back after changing out his armor he looked, Jen, he had to turn his head because Jen still was pale the coroners her lips were busted, and she had bruise running down the left side of her face. Jen got closer to Zev she was scared Zev looked in direction Alistair he grabbed Jen, hand he gently pulled her closer to him, and pulled gently up her chin up to make sure Jen was looking in his face "Don't worry my warden he will not hurt you again. He would not only have to deal with me he would have to deal with your bodyguard over there" Jen looked to see Anders he was leading against the wall Anders was in light mail, and he had his staff strapped to his back and he was just glaring at the King Jen smile went over to Anders he stopped glaring at the King "Sorry sweetheart I will stop ok." Anders stopped and kissed Jen forehead they made plans to take back Demrim from the darkspawns it was long and endless fighting they made their way to the top of Fort Darken Alistair stop Jen on that rooftop "Jen, please love I want to be the one kill it." Jen nodded her head he went for a sword next thing Alistair knew Jen turned him around and punched him the face hard she grabbed the sword and killed the Archdemon with a flash of light it was dead and Jen was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alistair woke up he had someone sitting his chest he opened his eyes Jessica was looking down at her father she had big smile on her face "No more funny looking water Daddy, Mommy and Haruni said you been asleep for almost a week" Alistair touch the side of Jessica's faces and smile at her "tell daddy about the bad dreams with monsters?" Jess got her father chest" I don't want to Papa said it just the demons in the fade they want out" Jessica turned her head and started to cry "Daddy I know they are my brothers one is so mean to me because one of them with cuts on his face scares me so bad." Alistair sat up and grabbed a hold Jessica held to his little girl to his chest." Shh baby girl daddy will deal with this I promise." Jessica held on to her father until she fell asleep in her father arms. Alistair got up and carried his Jessica back to her room and put her to bed.

Anders was working on stuff in his lab he was making a potion that other healer and warden told him to make because he did what Jen asked he went other healer and a warden Anders learn the guy he slept with did have something it could be passed on to other, for next week he would have had to pour it on his manhood and let it dry and repeat three times a day he also had to drink it too. for a week after that week he would go back to his friend and get a clean bill of health then that night he already plan it out in his head Nate and Zev would have the kids they would out in the woods camping and working on Al and Duncan tonic skills and other rogue skills and the girls love to be outdoor and all the kids would out of the Keep. Anders would make Jen moan and screamed his name as he made love to her all night long after that he would take her to the Chantry that was at Keep and marry her right then and there and take the Cousland last name since he did not have one. It rolled around in Anders mind. Anders was daydreaming about after him, and Jen got married, and few years down the road if possible he and Jen would have to Keep full of children he was determined to rebuild the order with his and Jen kids plus Jen older kids. Just idea of Jen being pregnant with his children it was almost unbearable but he smelt some burning Anders blink he told himself "Dammit If I don't finish this none of that would be happening," Anders heard someone knocking on his door he looked at the door "it's open," he heard the door open as he was working he heard his name" Anders I need your help" Ander looked up to see Alistair "What? Why would you need my help, what you knocked up one of the women you fucked over the years and you want me to deal with it if that the case answer is NO," Alistair looked at Anders with shock Alistair looked at Anders "Point taken Anders I need your help I need to get in to the fade and help Jess I know you love her as much as I do." Anders looked up from his work "What? Are you talking about Alistair you are not a mage you can't go into the fade?" Alistair looked at him "I know it can be done because we did when came to my cousin Conner and a demon we did it so and at the tower it can be done because I tired of my daughter having nightmares I believe her when she told me it was her brothers that she sees in the fade and not some demon." Alistair crossed his arms and looked at Anders. Anders looked from his work at Alistair "what you think I don't I do that's why I tell her that it just demons because she knew the truth she would want to go in fade just to be with them and trust me since the day she came into this world on heels of your sick and twisted mind." Alistair looked at Anders snarled "I was under the control of blood mage." Alistair heard Anders snickering "I am sorry your asses if I don't believe you if that was case Jess, and her siblings were mine and I had a crown to back my ass up I would make your bitch I mean your wife tell me where in the fuck that mage is so I string them over the ramparts and make her pay for her crimes, Oh wait instead of hunting down the mage you as Templar you know how addicted lyrium is you turned into an addict and drank way the pain," Alistair was getting mad, but Anders was not done chewing Alistair ass out since Alistair was dumb enough to come into his lab and asked for his help Anders knew this would be only the chance he would get. Alistair heard Anders talking again" you know Jen has to deal with what you and your bitchness did to her you had small taste of what Jen has to live with every day every time Jen has seizure we lose a little piece of her every time, and there will be a time I cannot save her," Anders sat down on the stool he was tired of his rant with Alistair. Alistair sat down across from Anders. Anders looked over to see Alistair sobbing Alistair looked up "I know I have lived what that mage made me do to her I can never forgive myself. I see it every time I go and visited Bryce and Maric in their tombs. Please, Anders, I don't want to lose another child."

Anders stood up and looked out the window he sighed "All right Alistair I will help because I am not doing this for you I am going this for Jess I love that little girl since I held her small body in my arms after she was born, I will need to get your mother involved because she grand enchanter, she could figure way out so we both can go into the fade and deal with it." Out of nowhere Fiona can into the room" I glad you both want to help my granddaughter out but can the two of you get long enough to deal with the demons." she turned looked at Alistair "Son this will be the hardest thing you have deal with because you must face what you did to boys and their mother," Fiona went to door and looked up and down the hall and closed the door." Fiona turned around looked at Alistair "since the boys died in violent way their spirits have not left the fade and since they were part of set they growing up in fade like their siblings doing in the real word," Alistair looked at his mother "Mom what do you mean my sons are growing up in the fade. Maker, I knew it was bad the first time "he started to turn pale "we need to do something please, mom." Fiona looked both the men she crossed her arms "the only person standing between us and the problem is their mother."

Later on that night Jen was working on some paperwork that needed to go, Weisshaupt Jen, was swearing under her breath "Dammit I swear every day I getting more and more paperwork." Jen heard someone knocking on her office door she looked up long enough "hey my sexy mage gets your ass in here and burn all this of this bullshit or better word paperwork," Jen heard some come in office "sorry dear I am mage I glad you think I am sexy, but I don't think my son or Anders would approve it as for paperwork I will burn it I done more than once at Tower." Jen looked up to see Fiona in front of her desk Jen jaw was on the floor when it was just her and Fiona Jen called her "Mother Fiona I am so sorry. I thought you were Anders." Jen stuttered Fiona did the same thing Alistair did she ran her hand throw her hair and smile "it all right dear, I wanted to talk to you the guys want my help they could not come in themselves because they both feared your temper after I tell you what they want to do," Jen across her fingers under her chin and looked at Fiona" wait who's afraid of my temper either could not come in here and talk to me it could not be Alistair and Anders. Since Alistair came back here, he and Anders have been at each throat's since day one." Fiona sat down in the chair that was in front of Jen desk the look Fiona was giving to Jen knew who it was then Jen looked at her office door she saw shadows under the door Jen stood up and looked at the door "Alistair and Anders get your fucking ass in here now I want to know what in the hell two you are planning to do." Jen sat down, sure enough, Jen heard her office door creak open she looked to see Alistair and Anders walking in the door, both said her full name "Jenifer" Jen shot them both the look they knew too well she was pissed she looked at the two of them "What are two of you planning to do?" Jen looked at Alistair "really Alistair you had to get your mother involved in whatever you two of you are planning to do I want to know now." Anders went to the desk and took Jen hands" Jen there is something we want to do I know this will hard for you to hear." Jen looked up at Anders "Anders, you are scaring me," Alistair came around to another side of the desk Jen felt trapped she stood up got way from both them "What in the name of the Maker is going on," Alistair got closer to her "Jenifer Bryce and Maric our sons are alive in the fade." Jen turned pale stutter "what in the hell have you been drinking Alistair our sons are dead this cruel and sick joke." Idea of her two youngest sons trapped in the fade she remembers the first time going into the fade was wrong and for her children to be alive in the fade for almost four years Jen lost it and fell to her knees rocking back and forth she brought her knees to her chest "No, no they died I remember the only few memories I have I…. could tell…. they… were dying no for them to be trapped in the fade." Jen started to cry next thing Jen knew Alistair had her in his arms she heard "Hon they are dead Mom told me since they were part of a set their spirits are trapped in the fade we need to get them out so they can move on," Jen got mad and tried pushed Alistair way snarled "this you and your pet bitch fault our children are trapped," Alistair held Jen tighter and she heard Alistair around her" I know," Jen could not take any more she was mad before now she was furious she head butted Alistair in the head he did let her go Alistair had cut on his head from Jen head butt Jen stood up and snarled " I am fuckin glad that hurt this all your and that bitch fault." And with that said Jen drop a jar of smoke and was gone.

Alistair felt the blood running down his face he stood up and looked was Jen was until a few minutes ago, "Ouch! Where in the hell did she learn to head butt people." Anders stood Alistair up and started to heal his head," Maker we need to give her some time I pray she does not do what she does when she gets this mad," Fiona excused herself from Anders and Alistair she knew that Jen was going to the tavern get wasted because if it were her she would do the same thing she went to Jen room and got the kids up as they were leaving to go to Fiona rooms Alistair and Anders came running into her rooms Fiona shook her head no, and she told both of them she would have the kids for a few nights so she could spend time with them. Jen sat in the tavern she was in the shadows because of Zev, then Nate came into the bar looking for her she paid the barkeep extra to tell anyone that was looking for her she was not there. Then came Oghren as he ran into the tavern the bar keeps shook his head again and saying he not seen her, Jen got tired of every five minutes she had a warden looking for her she sobered up enough she rode all the way Amaranthine.

Jen got a room at The Crow and Lion, Jen started drinking all over again. Jen woke and looked out the window to see the sun setting she was still dressed shirt and pants Jen sighed "Maker this not helping," but this how she learned how to deal with grief learning that her two younger children spirits were trapped in the fade Jen got up on unsteady feet and left her room and took her spot in shadows of the bar again. Jen heard barkeep as she took her seat and the barkeep placed the glass in front of her "you know you look a lot like the Commander of Grey because there have been two different squads in here looking for her," Jen looked up from her glass she snarled "do I look like a warden? Your job is to keep my glass filled." The barkeep looked at her "I am sorry I said anything thing wrong to you good lady." What barkeep went into the backroom dish boy was washing the dishes "Mikey go tell those two wardens camped outside the city that I found the missing Commander and I want the reward for finding her," He went back to bar and started to re-full Jen empty shot glass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jen threw back the shot in her now pickled mind she started to remember after her others saved Ferelden. Jen was in Higher and was sitting in the family tomb were mother and father and her sister-law and her nephew, and now it's the final resting place for her own children Jen final got to look at her younger sons Sandal felt sorry about what happen to her, so the kind-hearted dwarf place her younger sons in two different crystals she lost it when she saw how bad Maric looked and how bad he was hurt before he died after Jen saw her children and went into her father study and got shit face when they found Jen the next morning in her father study none of the liquor was left, and Jen be on wasted, Jen was reading another letter from the king begging for her to come to the capital and so he could talk to her. Jen stood up and took the letter to torch she let the edge of the charter catch fire she watched as the letters on the page started to burn she could make out it was not me Jen my love and I am sorry please love talk to me. Jen drops the now burning page to the floor of the tomb she looked down at and snarled "Yeah right." She heard someone coming down it the tomb it was Anders he stopped wearing robes, and he started to wearing his hair down and he in was blue loose shirt and tan pants and boots he looked down at the burning letter "let me guess another letter from him telling you it was not him and how sorry he was," Jen looked up from the fiery letter the Anders was only new person Jen let get close to her other her old friends and her living children. Sten left after they saved the capital a few months ago, she got a letter from Weisshaupt naming her the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden she already asked Oghren and Zev and Jen was hoping they would come with her and she would make them wardens. Jen looked at Anders "you know I would like it if you came and join the wardens with Zev and Oghren and me," Jen turned her head she was blushing like a school girl she knew she was falling hard for the rebel mage she knew Anders was not your typical guy she would sit down with Anders for hours and listen to him talk about his escapes from the tower and she loved he would talk about his conquest in love or his own words his one night stands . Jen was lost in thought when she felt Anders standing over her Anders took her chin he told her that he was checking on her now healed jar Anders started to kiss her this was third time today Anders wanted to make sure her jar was recovered when he parted from her warms lips " Maker you are beautiful but I just got away from the tower I like my freedom sweetheart and joining the wardens would be another chain," Jen sighed " you are right Anders I would hate you to be tied down to the wardens." Anders kissed her head "Maybe if you… they both heard Fergus running down into the tomb he was out of breath "That shit head gets you pregnant and turns around almost kills you and his own children now that bastard wants Bryce and Maric in the capital and wants to see other four again what once not enough for him." Jen pulled away from Anders "what do you mean Fergus?" Fergus gave Jen the official letter from Demrim it had the royal crest and seal it read, and it was in his hand, and it read

 **Lord Cousland,**

 **This second letter I have written you I would like to have the boys brought here I ready had a tomb built for my sons I want them in-tomb here in the capital if I don't have an answer soon I will declare war on the Coastlands just to get my and Jen sons here. And as for the other four I begging as their father I wanted to see them again just once is just wrong, I want to get to know my children please make your sister come I want to talk to her and tell my side of story I never met what I said or what happen I want to say I am so sorry and my heart aches to see her again and beg her to forgive me.**

 **King Maric II**

Jen looked up from the letter "That fuckin bastard like hell I would let him near my kids again. I bet the only reason why he said that is because he wants to finish what he started." Anders took the letter from Jen " Fergus, I agree with Jen it would be maddening to let him see them, but here is idea let him have Bryce and Maric he can't hurt them because they are already dead," Jen turned her head away because Jen had picked new habit she would turn her head away because she not people to look at her like she was weak she started to let the tears fall " Fergus we as nation could not go to war we would be wiped out after the first day she looked at the small crypts in the middle of the room Jen sighed took both her hands and ran them down the each small vault" Give him the boys" she looked at the lids each crypt had the boys name on them when they were born and died just place them in new ones without their names them I don't give him or his bitch the pleasure of knowing their names." Fergus took his sister hands from the crypts" are you sure sis?" Jen nodded her head and left the tomb and Anders and Fergus knew that Jen picked other habit and was not good one Jen turned into full blown alcoholic, but everyone knew that Jen was still grieving over what happen to her and her children and everyone turned blind eye when came to Jen and drinking Oghren love the new Jen because she would get into dwarven drinking games with Oghren. That night Anders walked pass Jen room, and she was sober, and she was getting dress in her gear, he opened her bedroom door he looked at her in warden rouge armor he was turned on to see her in armor he knocked on the door "Where in the name of the Maker are you going Jen?" Jen looked up" he wants to talk I am heading to Demrim so I can hear it and I want to make it there before the boys do." as she slid her fighting daggers down her back she open the other door that was the kids nursery all four grow they were almost five months Duncan and Lynn shared a crib, and Al and Jess shared a crib Jen bent down look at four them she stop for few minutes and looked at them then she bent down and kissed each of them on the head looked at the nanny that was up from her bed and looking at Lady Cousland Jen smiled at the nanny " Make sure Jess get little bit more because she has lot of catching up to her brother." Nanny looked Jen and said "yes my lady" Jen left the room to see Anders still standing in her room he was pissed he crossed his arms over his chest " Jenifer, I don't like this you are going alone," Jen stop before she jump out the window Jen grab the window" Anders I need to know it's over because there is current blonde mage I have fallen for and when I do sleep with him and I really want to have baggage hanging over my head when I do." Jen turned around and walked over to Anders and kissed him. And next thing Anders knew he heard a jar crack and Jen was gone. Anders felt the knot in his stomach a word that scared him the most" Commitment" and he heard from the others Jen was very caring person he turned around to see Zev he was cleaning his under his nails with a dagger " wow Anders I have never seen you so pale before if you don't want her I can romance her when she gets back and make her mine," Anders turned around and left Jen room as he did he knew was going to hurt Jen, but it was better this way Anders went to his room and packed and left the estate the same night as Jen praying to the Maker he would never see her again because Anders knew if he didn't he would never leave Jen side again.

It took Jen a week to get to the Demrim because her face was well knowing because she was the Hero of Ferelden, so Jen ended taken back roads, and her need for alcohol was bad, but she was on mission she so Jen started to camp out, and she would find a place to camp and fish or find game in the woods. By the time, she made to Demrim it was after dark and it was her fifth day on the road she stuck to the shadows and made it into the capital it was almost daybreak she went running down tavern she kept her cloak over her head and got a room she slept in her cloak armor and clothes, of course, she was armed to the teeth. It was mid-morning when she heard someone bang on the door she got up and opened the door to a housekeeper they knew who Jen was Jen drop few more coins in her hand and sneered "you did not see me here got it." The women took the coin and just nodded her head and left," Jen heard guest talking about the royal couple will be making a tour around town to make sure the everything that was being re-built on time and under budget. Jen looked out the window "I got to see this." Jen took off her armor and put on a dress and grab her cloak and left her room as she walked pass the bar she told herself Jen would need a shot she walks over to the bar and drop few coins and took the shot and headed out the door. The streets were filled with people just to take a look at royal couple Jen stayed to the shadows and watch as they and whole unit of royal guard walked around the couple then she saw Maric face he was happy to be with the bitch and from what Jen saw he had no regrets about what happen to her or his children then Jen felt the pull of taint in her blood.

Alistair felt the taint in his veins, and he knew who was in that alley he let go of Anora arm with some men and ran towards the driveway Alistaie wanted to get to her, but there were too many people between him and Jen he looked up Jen pulled herself from the shadows pulled back her cloak. Alistair saw Jen face it tore at his heart because she still wore the pain in her face Jen started to back up as he got through the crowd he could almost touch her he just wanted to hold her he would not let her go ever again he made into the alley Alistair could feel she was still in the driveway he started to talk to the shadows" Jenifer you got to believe me, honey It wasn't me it was blood mage, please love come out of the shadows I just want to hold you I am so sorry honey." he drop to his knees then he knew Anora was behind him " Marker Maric who are you talking too," Alistair looked up and he was aware that Jen was gone he snarled at Anora " None of your fucking business your bitchness," Alistair stood up head back to the main street . Later, that night Alistair was drunk and high he had a maid bent over a chair in his room, and before he got started he told the girl she had to wear one of Anora dress and she was blonde like Anora, and he was fucking her he already hit two out her three holes. He was about ready to take the third hole he felt Jen again and she was closer than before he stopped and snarled at the maid "get out" the maid did what she was told and left the room Alistair heard his bedroom door close the chamber had dark shadows since it was almost midnight Alistair stood against the fireplace and started to cry and stared into the fire and spoke to the shadows" Jenifer I know you are in here please talk to me ," he heard Jen voice in the darkness " Why?" he could tell Jen was trying to keep the tears at bay he kept looking into the fire Alistair knew Jen was behind him he could smell the body spray she used Alistair started to speak again" Jen you got to believe me it's wasn't me Anora had used her lover, and he is blood mage." Alistair heard Jen in the shadows again she had sighed she started to cry "I want to believe you but I find it hard to because what I have just seen with my own eyes once again you were fucking her again," Alistair turned around and looked in the room he started to talk into the darkness "Jenifer that was not her and she means nothing to me the person I love is….." they both heard someone running down the hall they heard someone outside Alistair bedroom door, and they threw open his bedroom door it was Anora, and she was pissed off she snarled " how dare you now I have to get rid of that maid because you," Alistair looked at her " this just the being your bitchness," Anora turned around and left Alistair knew he was alone because Jen was also gone too he dropped to his knees " I am so sorry Jen I will find a way to make you believe me."

Alistair learned that Fergus was coming to Demrim by the time he got there it was late he was in bed alone because he pray that Jen would come back, so Alistair wanted to prove to her he was telling the truth he just got to sleep Eamon came into his bedroom and shook him awake" Your Highness Lord Cousland is here," Alistair got up and dress they headed down to the courtyard Lord Cousland came in first he was dress in black mourning clothes because he was leading a group of men they also were in all black behind then there was cart it had two small crypts both them had the Cousland flags draped over them once the cart stopped in front of Alistair he got on to the cart he pulled the flags off the crypts he dropped to his knees and started to cry because he knew inside those tiny crypts were his sons as Lord Cousland rode pass the king he snarled " by the way there only two people who can pick those locks and either of them is going to pick them for you," as he rode out of the gate house as he rode away Fergus could hear the king screaming Jen name in the darkness telling open space he was so sorry.

Jen was on the road for few days she was heading back to the estate because she knew it was over with her and Alistair or his other name Maric she could not wait to be alone with Anders because it's months since she got laid and she was wanted Anders to show her some of the neat things he told her could he with his tongue and how he used his magic for sex. Jen saw a fire burning off in the distance she wanted to get warm as she got closer it was only one person sitting by the fire she saw who it was it was Anders she stepped out of off the road and made it fire When Anders saw her face he becomes pale.

Jen sat down across from Anders she could tell he had everything he owns behind him Jen snarled "so when were you going to tell me that you were leaving I bet you did not leave me at note saying screw you or fuck you?" Jen started to cry "Fuck why this happens to me all the fucking time the first time I almost die and the second time the man I come trust and love just get up and leaves me the Maker has a sick sense of humor." Jen started to cry harder next thing she knew Anders had got up and sat down next to her she heard him speak "Jen I left because." Anders paused and started to talk again" is not you, it's was me because…" he stopped talking looked at Jen Anders reached over and began to kiss her it shocked Jen at first then she started to kiss him back he began to push her back he stopped and looked at her "Jen I want you "the answer he got from Jen she gave him her evil smile" Anders I want you to make love to me please." With that said Anders lost last bit of his resolved he had, Anders got up and went over his stuff and grab a blanket when he came back Jen had stripped out her armor and she let her hair down it was not as long as used to be but it was still long he laid the blanket down he took Jen hands and sat her down on the blanket he bent down and started to kiss her again and pushed her back on the blanket and began to kiss her more he went to reach up her shirt he could tell she tensed up when she felt his fingers under her shirt he stopped and looked down at her and gave her a warm smile and started to run his fingers under her shirt and with his frost magic he began to run his fingers up and down her skin Jen's eyes rolled back in her head, and she started to moaning his name it made it worst . Jen started to feel her pants started to leave her body then Anders started to run his fingers up and down her legs and he was using frost magic he stopped at looked down at her started to kiss her again when Anders pulled away from her lips he knew what could happen if he kept going he stopped and sat up and looked at the fire he felt Jen hands on he his shoulder Jen got up on her knees and told him in his ear said the same thing that was told her so long ago " Wardens cannot have children," as she pulled his shirt over his head and started to kiss his neck he pulled Jen in front him looked at her and began to kiss her again he pulled her shirt over her head and began to kiss her bare skin he could tell the chilly night was made her skin have goosebumps he took off her bra and began to kiss her chest Anders pulled her smalls down and laid her back on the blanket he stopped and looked down at her " do you trust me?" Jen just nodded her head Anders cast spell in his mind, and he let the lighting come out his fingers he ran his fingers down her whole body until got to her core and let losses under him Jen started to scream his name out in lust he could not take it anymore he pulled his fingers out from her warm body and pulled his own pants and his small down to his knees Anders got top of her he found her core and he went slow because he knew it been while for her and he started to cast healing magic down his body she was tight around his manhood with lust in his voice he bent over and told Jen in her ear" Maker Jen you are so tight, this feels so good" and started to kiss her again he stop so she could get used him Jen had reached up and run her nails down his back Anders lost it the pain from her nails and being inside of her he start to push forward he heard Jen under him moaning his name. Anders knew been while for him to he was not ready to let himself go not yet, but his body was screaming for a release but he was not done with being inside of her he stopped and looked down at Jen "Jenifer, I love you," Jen reached up and kissed him again Anders gave in went faster and faster he felt her climaxed around him he lost it he felt it coming he buried his head in her shoulder and started bit down on her soft skin she did it one more time he gave one more hard thrust he could feel it coming he picked up speed and he was so close of to his own climax he buried his head in her shoulder moaned her name in lust full high as Anders came he rode his high and hers after they both came down he just touched her face" Maker Jen I love you." After hour Jen, had fallen asleep in Anders' arms they had taken her cloak and laid on top them he felt Jen back tattoo against his chest he pulled her hair away from her face and kiss her he knew Anders would never let her ago even he had to join the Wardens to stay with her. They were only asleep for few hours Anders woke to feel Jen shaking he sat up in the low light of the fire he watched in fear as Jen was having a seizure in her sleep he got her on her side and watch as her body tired out and she fell asleep again. Next day Anders woke to find Jen up and somewhat re-dress in she had on his shirt and her pants on and she had couple of fresh fish roasting on the fire turned and smiled at him "Moring sexy," he got up and put his small and pants back on went over and sat down in front of her kissed her looked into her eyes they were not blue-green anymore they were a pale blue and touched her face "love I was afraid this would happen since you were so severely injured you have developed epilepsy." Jen turned her head and said, "oh ok how I learn to live with it?" Anders just looked at Jen " well I can come up with something that can help you but I need to gather some herbs it will take over a week to make," Jen looked at him she gave him her evil smile " well that means I have stayed too because I would hate for you get mug all the way out here after last night I am ready for round two," and she kissed him again their breakfast was abandon and this time she rode him and hard and fast he want to take off his shirt off Jen grab it and pulled it down and looked down at him " please don't I am not ready for you to see the scars I have now," he sat up with Jen on his lap he was already inside her he just kissed her they spent time at their camp site for a week when the week was over it was their last night together under stars he just done making love to Jen again Jen was staring up at the stars she was laying on her back, and her head was on his arm he was watching her he reached over and touched her face Jen sighed " Maker, I don't want this to ended, but I know you don't be tied down to me, or the wardens just stay in contact with me because I love you, Anders, If you want to see me just come to Amaranthine. The next day they part ways Jen went back to the estate and Anders went in other direction.

A few weeks later they ran into Anders at Vigil's Keep. They saw the king coming Jen dead head into the Keep, and Oghren talked to the king after he left Nate tried to kill Jen instead of killing him she made him join the Grey Wardens. During the ritual Oghren made a smart ass comment about being the sample size and Nate and Anders smelled it and went " ugh" when the cup came to Zevran he smiled at Jen winked at her throw it back after all four were passed out on the floor Varel made sure they were all alive Jen turned her head with a private pray to the Maker that they all lived and headed to her office and wait for them to come back with warden tattoos Zev was the first person in Jen office he took off his shirt it was on his back it was on his shoulder he smiled at Jen " Now my warden or my sweet boss can I have kiss and laid across Jen paperwork Jen bent over and kissed him on the check " Sorry Zev since we are brother and sister in order I can't sleep with my little brother that on so many levels just wrong" Zev got up " One day boss I will make you mine." He left her office then came in Nate he was on his collar bone Anders took Jen hands "I heard what happen to you I wish know sooner I would never let that happen to you." and kissed her on her head and left her office Oghren was next he also had back tattoo. Jen just smiled at him and got up and kissed him on the head he turned three shades of red and turned on his heels and left. Jen waited all day to see Anders, but he did not come and see her Jen heard the clock tower chime nine times she looked out the window it was dark. Jen left her office and head to her bedrooms she open her bedroom door there were candles everywhere and they were all lit somehow the room had lavender and lilac flowers everywhere on her bed Anders was laying on her bed he had no clothes on he was just covered in a sheet he looked up and smiled " Hey boss lady I am waiting for a cute redhead I been dying to sleep with for weeks now can you point her out to me since I became a warden I know she wanted see where my new ink is I want her to see it and I heard warden stamina is monstrous I been so horny after my joining I wanted find ever dark corner of this keep, so I pen that cute red head to the wall and see if she be a good girl and not scream out my name like she did a few weeks ago," Jen climbed on the bed" can I see it now please my sexy mage? " he sat up it was his left arm Jen went over to it and she kissed it the next Jen knew Anders was on top of her and kissing her again he stop long enough" Maker Jen I have missed you," They made love that night Jen fell asleep in Anders' arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jen heard her name she looked up at the bar she tried to focus her eyes she had two tall guys looking down at her and both were in Warden Armor she looked at both them "Did I sleep with either of you lately?" and laid her head back down the bar and sighed "Marker I know I am dead because you sent both and they are not at each other throats." Anders and Alistair looking down at her she looked up at both of them again "W. ?" next Jen knew she was picked up throw over some shoulder and take outside to a water fountain in the middle of the city Jen was thrown clothed and all into the freezing water. Jen stood up on unsteady feet she heard Anders telling Alistair" that won't work." Anders bent down looked at Jen he was turned on because she was soaking to the bone, and she had on a white shirt, and he could see the bra she wore it was his favorite one it was black lace it made her chest perkier he wished he could take her into a dark alley and pin her to a wall make her his again. Anders heard his name "A.n. eyes up here warden," he looked up from Jen's chest he knew Jen be on drunk. Anders looked Jen in the face "what is the last thing you remember drinking?" Jen tried to scratch her head missed her head "I … don't remember." she looked at Alistair and Anders "Hey here is idea let's all get a room, and we have a threesome the first person to make me scream to get to lay claim to me." Jen started to giggle Anders and Alistair were in shock about what Jen just said next thing Jen did she got out of the fountain and began to strip out her clothes they heard" Fi….ne since the two of you are not up to the challenge I will find someone who is." Alistair grabs her shirt that she just stripped off Anders grab his cloak and wrapped around Jen's shoulders and told her in her ear "love this not helping." Jen turned around looked at the both them again "Come on Al pooh don't you want to play mean Templar and evil mage game," Jen stopped in the middle of the street and started to laugh because Alistair had turned three shades of red Jen looked at him again" what it's not like I have seen you used someone's back door before I seen you doing to the women you fucked over the last few years," Jen fell to her knees in drunken laughter Alistair turned brighter red "Jenifer I never done that before "Jen stood up and turned around was talking to a tree" Sure you have I seen raiding some girls back gates before," Jen grab hold of the tree thinking it was now Anders she got real close to tree and said it loud enough "Come to my bad mage don't you want storm Alistair back gates." Jen throw a weird smile at the tree "What your royal assen you don't' want to get your meat sword dirty? "Anders just looked at Jen" HONEY that's taken to far love," Jen looked at them "Maker when the two of you become four and ran up to a statute and acted like a seductress and spoke to it like it was Zev" Come on Zevey I know you want to join us in bad Templar and evil mage game." Alistair and Anders took a step back because Jen was hitting on the statute Andraste Jen walked away from the statute "F…ine your loss Zev" as Jen staggers away and heads back to the inn to get more shit face. Jen had a hand grab her turned her around" Jen I think you had enough to drink it's time to head back the Keep." Jen turned around and looked at Alistair and gave him loop side smile. Jen wanted to say something her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and Alistair was there to catch her. Alistair and Anders looked around they were lucky the street was still empty it was just after daybreak. Alistair took a very drunk Jen in his arms and gave Anders some coin to give to the barkeep, and he did not want Anders to be alone with Jen because he also was turned on to see Jen in that black lacy bra she had on. Alistair looked up into to sky and sighed "Maker forgive her because of she drunk as a skunk." Alistair went sat down with Jen as Anders went to her room and got her stuff together but the pain of his hard on was driving him crazy he pray Anders would take his time he got up and took Jen into the shadows, and he sat down on some backstairs with her in his lap and he started to kiss her and run his hands up and down her wet skin Alistair felt Jen waking up he told himself "shit this bad I am trying to win her back taking advantage of her when she this drunk." He heard his name "Alistair can I show you something I learned you will like it I had a mage who was/, or bisexual teaches it to me." Jen got out his lap, and she sat down on the down on the stairs and made Alistair stand up he felt her hands on his crotch, and he felt it when she un-tired his pants and the front of his small being pulled down and her cold hands on his manhood the chili from her hands made it worst she started to play with him it was something new she had learned she took her other hand and started play with his nuts he was turned on before now he would want to be inside of her to feel her around him again Alistair was almost at his limit then he had flashback when him and Anders camped outside the city. He just got to sleep well it was their first-night camping trying to find Jen he heard Anders cussing, and he was in pain" Shit this what I get for fucking around on her, and if I ever find that ass again, I will make him pay for this." Alistair sat up, and Anders had his back to him "Maker Anders what are you doing?" Anders stutter back with pain his voice" Something that was asked of me and it's none of your fucking business Alistair By the Maker this shit hurts," Anders stood up with his back still to Alistair and walked off into the darkness then Alistair heard Anders screaming pain" Name that is all holy Maker I have learned my lesson I will never cheat on her again," When Anders came to campfire he was pale he drank greenish potion he turned green as the potion, and Anders grabbed his waterskin and drank all his water then went to his pack and grabbed a healing potion drank all it Anders looked over to see Alistair with smug look on his face, and he gave Anders evil smile " I know you pain brother." Anders snarled at Alistair "this your fuckin fault if ... Hey, when did this happen to you? Wait don't answer because I don't want to know," Anders heard his name "Anders" Anders looked over at Alistair who had raised four fingers. Looking at each other they both squinted their eyes. Anders slowly raised both eyebrows. They both nodded their heads in understanding. Anders then chased the moment with the vial of medicine. Alistair blinked he felt cold morning air on his manhood he looked over Jen was passed out against this wall. Alistair felt another warden close he knew it was Anders as quick as he could have pulled up his smalls and his pants and re-tied them as Anders came around the corner Alistair had Jen in his arms again Anders looked down to make sure Jen was still somewhat still clothed he took Jen from him as they left the city Jen started to sing off key drunk dwarven tavern song

Ooooh, I've heard of dwarves who get in fights 'bout every time they drink,

And those who need to have a woman just to help them think,

And if you want to see a dwarf whine and beg and plead,

Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead!

There's never been a Paragon of Wisdom or of Thinking,

And though I tried a time or two, I ne'r got raised for stinking,

But hang around here long enough and don't you go a blinking,

'Cuz someday I am gonna be the Paragon of Drinking!"

And Jen passed out again. Alistair turned around and looked Anders who was holding Jen as they rode out the city one had Jen other had Jen horse she just passed out again, and Alistair stated: "Maker she remembers that horrible song from Orzammar."

They had a stop for a night at abandoned house Anders, and Alistair gave Jen the bedroom, and they slept in the standard room. Anders just got to sleep he heard Jen moving around in the room so did Alistair they both came to an understanding with each other they both still love Jen, but she was in no condition to deal with their petite crap. It was past midnight Jen woke up in strange bed it was dark she could feel one or two wardens with her. Jen shot up out the bed she was so hung over it felt like she had a dwarven army marching around in her head she prayed that the wardens who came to look for her did not see her act like drunk and horny teenager instead of the Commander of the Grey she got up and went into the common room she could make out two guys sleep on the floor she had to go use the head as quite as she could she got past her fellow brothers at arms and made it to latrine she made it back she saw a light on in the house and she could see smoke from the fireplace she place her head on the door was trying to figure out to explain her bad behavior to her fellow brother she open the door and closed her eyes and started to speak to the guys" What you may have seen or what I did I am so sorry for my outlandish behavior it will never happen again. "Jen opened her eyes instead of two nobodies she saw her strange husband and ex-fiancée staring back at her their jaws in their laps and for some reason both they were staring and her chest that when Jen realized she felt a cold breeze around her mid-section she looked down and she was topless and both were staring at her chest. Then ideas started running around in Jen's head what happen to her wild dream had come true, and she was so drunk she could not remember any of it. Jen looked around and smacked herself in the head, and of course, it did not help with her hangover "Shit I missed all of it" Anders stood up" Sorry Jen it did not happen." As Anders got closer he was still staring her chest because Jen was still that black lacey bar he loved it on her Jen turned around when she came back she had her arm over her chest she looked at both them" I want a shirt please this cold night air is not helping" next Jen knew she had shirt thrown over her head to see Alistair shirt –less he had put some weight since the last time she saw him shirtless he was still built but he had small gut Jen turned her head and started to giggling Alistair looked down" what ? yes, I have but some weight on." Jen started snicker and she fell over in laughter both Anders and Alistair loved the way Jen laugh Alistair missed the way she laughed and it was first time Anders heard Jen real laugh he loved it was cute Alistair wanted her to laugh more he smiled at her "What you think I can give Oghren run for his money gut department and made his stomach bounce up and down Jen could not take it anymore she was on floor laughing and crying at the same time. Jen stopped looked up at the ceiling and sighed "if you guys think will help the boys move on I can't say no to that." Jen sat up and looked at both them" if either of you doesn't come back in one piece or with your own minds I will kick both of your ass." She got off the floor and went over and kissed both on the cheek and went back to bed. After Jen had gone back to bed, Alistair looked over at Anders "What did she mean she missed it?" Anders had just taken the potion he almost spits it out and swallowed it down hard and fast he looked over Alistair "you don't know this since you were her first and you were hers. Jen has very kinky side of her personality, and when we got together I help that side of her personality grow and now." he looked over at Alistair as he was taken drink from his water skin Anders started to talk again" she has ultimate fantasy you, me her, and Zev in foursome," next thing Anders knew Alistair was choking on his water and it was coming out his nose" What in the name of Marker did you people do to my wife for her come up with wild idea?" Anders shot him an evil smile "you did it was one of the time she went to Demrim before the kids came and visit you we were at estate I agree with her to make sure it was safe for the kids she always wears a crystal to hid the taint in her blood after she came back after making sure it was safe for the children." Anders looked over an Alistair he was trying to remember when it happened and what happen" It was sometime last summer she came back and told me what happen it seems you had wild night it was you and four other girls all you were naked and you were all in your bed …." Alistair paused it dawn on him he kind of remember that night he paused and cover his ears" I don't want to remember anything about that night lalalalalalalalaa." It from both of you, I still can't wrap my mind how you could have tagged all those holes in one night?" Alistair looked up to Jen and her evil smile he stutters "Jenifer Marie Cousland Theirin." Anders smiled "yes after three and half years I got your middle name Jen I could live without Theirin part." Anders heard Alistair "Hey watch it Anders she legally uses it, so that proves that she still my wife." They both heard Jen snickering in the doorway "Night boys, We still half day ride back to the Keep."

Later, that night Jen woke to Anders outside swearing to the Maker she sat up in bed she could hear Alistair still snoring in other room, she got up and went out the window to the tree line where Anders was swearing to the Maker Jen got closer and reached up and touched his shoulder "Hey sexy what wrong?" Anders sighed "I did what you asked and I been on this shit for the last week, and it still burns like maker stuck hot fire poker up my ass," he could feel Jen's arms wrap around his middle and her hands went right to his manhood he heard her behind him" oh did my naughty mage pick something he should not have in the first place if he would have kept his clothes on hmmm." Anders loved this kinky game when they played it sure he told Alistair Jen had kinky side but he was not about ready to say him at time Jen would turn into Dominatrix he loved it when she did it for her to do it for so long, he heard Jen say in his ear the" safety word tonight is" Jen looked around and up the "word tonight is Star." Anders nodded his head he heard Jen in his ear "you are not allowing to moan at all tonight got it mage" Anders just nodded his head Jen kissed him on the neck "be right back." She was only gone for few minutes Anders skin was crawling thinking about she could do to him he was already hard thinking about it he heard her come back she he felt some cold and it was leather on his bare ass Jen looked down at his hardness he heard Jen "my, my mage are you still think about what you did or what I could do to you," as Jen reached around and grab his nuts and gave them a tight squeeze Anders let out a little moan his felt she light smacked him on the ass with that cold and leathery thing she found he hissed through his teeth " no the only thing that got me turn on is you love," Ander had both his hands on a tree Jen got between his arms shot him a very evil smile " are you sure you are thinking about me or the other person tell me mage who was one charge at that time you or him?" and gave him tab on the his low back and his ass with what where ever she had in her had in her hand" because he was in charge I am going to have to ease where he touched you" and ran her nails down his chest Anders knew where this going but he was aware that he did not get chance to tell her what him and Alistair had agreed on he sighed and said the safety word " star" Jen blinked She touched the side his face "are you ok?" he just nodded his head he bent down and kissed Jen he reached out under the darkness he felt what she had in her hand it was small well wore out whip he looked Jen in the face " Hon I will not feel comfortable if we went all the way because I want to keep my promise to you I want to make sure I get clean bill of health before we go any further and beside me and Alistair have gentleman understand with each other we can make out with you all we want until or mission is done dealing with the boys I or him do not want a demon to get in our thoughts and turn them against each other because if one or both of us slept with you I know can't share you with anyone it bad enough you have to share me with Justice. Alistair and I had a long talk while we were trying to find you he feels the same about you, he hated the idea of me sleeping with you, but he understands because I told him there been more than once you caught him the act of fucking half of Ferelden court and their maids. Jen pulled away from Anders "oh ok so making out is fine, right?" Anders nodded his head "yes love if other does not know." Jen turned around and planted passion kiss on Anders Jen reach down and started to play with him again and dropped to her knees and drank a health potion swished around her month and spilt out next he knew Jen was on her knees and started to give him head he went mad was about ready give in screw his Alistair gentleman understanding and take her and pin her down and ride her until he could not it get up anymore, Jen stop and stood up and gave him wicked smile " Sorry honey that is all you are getting from me right now," and she head back to the house in the bedroom window he heard it close he was so hard with couple hard strokes he spilled into the grass. He looked up at the sky "women" and pulled his pants and smalls up and headed back to the house he got into his bedroll he heard Alistair snicker from his bedroll" that girl can give some wicked head she had the best teach her how." Alistair heard from Anders "Shut up Alistair." Alistair smiled and laid on his back he knew Jen better than anyone else give Jen a challenge she would do everything in her power to get what she wanted since him Anders talked it almost two months since Jen got laid this second time Jen went without it they stopped doing it right after Jen started to show even after that Alistair had to sleep in his clothes because Jen would be figuring out ways to get him out them so she could get laid the last time Jen limit was four and half months because Anders told him about his and Jen first time he did the math in his head from the last him and Jen were together right before she almost five months along she was almost at her limit now he laid back on his hands and with a smile he could feel Jen ring around his neck he pulled out it was on a new chain Alistair smile he knew he was clean because ever since the last time he picked up something he started to take a potion every day to keep himself clean for just the right moment Alistair was staring at the ceiling thinking about when he got Jen back in his arms after their first together again he would put her ring back on her finger and he would take her and the kids to capital and tell everyone that him and Jen been married he did the math in his head it was close to the six-year mark for their marriage he looked over at the bedroom door if he had to he had to he would finger out way to get her pregnant again and this time the bitchness would be in chains in a cell in the deepest darkest hole he could find and dare anyone to touch Jen again because this time he was the king and since the last time there was thing Jen did not know Alistair developed a very dark side, and he was saving up his darkness to use on the royal bitchness. Alistair closed his eyes dreaming of Jen riding him or Jen under him screaming his name out like she used to. Alistair only sleep for a half hour he rolled over to see if Anders was sleep he sat up and head out the front door he knew how Jen when was just her and the kids were not around she sleep bare ass naked she always said because with her back tattoo it was almost impossible to sleep with cloth touching her back he looked in the window sure enough Jen buck ass naked he was so hard he wanted to climb in that room and make her his again she rolled over then Alistair saw the scars that ran up, and down her midsection his heart ached because he was the one who gave her those scars. Alistair said to himself "Maker I need her to trust me again before I make her mine again before anything less. He went back into the front door and climbed into bed and fell asleep again.

The next day Alistair could smell fish roasting outside he looked over to see Anders was still asleep he got up and headed outside Jen was sitting close to the fire and was just trying staring at it. Jen still had on his shirt she looked so cute in his shirt it swallowed her it fell past her knees, and she had brought her knees up to her chest even her legs were under his shirt he came over and sat across from her she was crying she did not even notice that Alistair was sitting across from her. Alistair got up went over and sat next to Jen and touched her arm Jen jump when she felt him touching her Jen wiped the tears away and just sighed Alistair heard Jen speaking "Do you know what today is right?" Alistair thought about it then it dawn on him what today was he looked into the fire "Yes I do Jen, today six years ago you became my wife," Jen sighed again and started to speak again "I can remember we both were so innocent at the time now look at us sure by Chantry law we are still married but we don't live as husband and wife you run this kingdom, and you have endless of supply of girls and women to get a pieces of king hopefully a child so do you have any maybes running Thedas?" Alistair looked at the fire again and spoke again "no but I know I have children" he looked over at Jen she had curled up into his shirt he was aware that when she did that she did not want anyone to see her cry he could tell she was sobbing Alistair reached over and touch Jen arm "honey the only children I have are ours. Thank the Maker because the taint in my blood has kept me from having any other kids," Jen poke her head out his shirt she wiped way the tears. "Maker do you ever think about it if you weren't made king what we could have had if we were still together," Alistair got up and got in front of Jen she was looking away he started to touch her face" Jenifer look at me please." Jen looked at him he could not take it he grabbed Jen hand and made her stand up Alistair went to ensure made Jen stay outside. Alistair check on Anders he was still asleep poke his head inside of the house Anders was on his back snoring he went over to make sure Anders was still asleep of courses he was out cold. Alistair knew Anders would be out most of the day because tonic he had to drink. Alistair left the house to grab Jen by the hand went the back of house there was barn after he closed the door Jen was standing the middle of barn next thing under the low light next thing Jen knew Alistair was towing over her next Jen knew Alistair was kissing her and he started to run his hands up his shirt he picked her up and laid her down on blanket he was on top of her again he was so turn on there was only few pieces clothing between and his ultimate goal he pulled his shirt over her head and started take off her bar it was another lacey one now he could see why Anders liked Jen in Lacey smalls because the lace gave him small peak of Jen skin this one white he took it off Jen what he heard was like music to his ears Jen was under him she was moaning how he missed those sounds coming out of Jen month then he felt her nails running up and down his back under his new shirt that was other thing he missed about her she was only one who did it right with her nails hissed through his teeth " Jen, I have missed you so much, " and he attacked her lips again and he started to kiss her everywhere that was not clothed he began to chew on her skin he knew she liked it he could feel Jen go stiff under him he looked down Jen was crying under him" honey what is wrong ?" then Dawn him she did not like being chew on but the bitchness did and string of other women he had slept with over last few years he got off her and lead back on his knees before Alistair could not say anything Jen was up and gone as she left Alistair could tell she was crying and sobbing as she ran back to the house he followed her. Alistair wanted to tell her how sorry he was but he tried to keep up with her, but she was too quick she got in the house. First, he heard the bedroom door slam shut which woke Anders up he sat up he could hear Jen in other room crying and sobbing. Anders looked over at Alistair he knew the state of his clothes he tried something with Jen, and it didn't go as he planned. Alistair had forgotten Anders was there he went over to the door. "Honey I am so sorry please talk to me," the only thing he got was to throw the door was "fuck you and drop dead asshole," Anders knew it was Alistair idea for their arrangement so he could sleep with her first Anders looked at Alistair and told himself "that shit head wanted to get her first, so that was his plan this whole fuckin time ." then Anders thought about today was Alistair and Jen anniversary he knew as soon she got back she would take off for few weeks and from Nate told him once it custom to for women to disappeared after something tragic happens to her every year close on the day it all began Jen was always gone for couple weeks after she got back tired or not he would make love to her because this was all right out war now since Alistair tried to sleep with her and broke their agreement .

The rest of their ride back to the Keep Jen kept her distance between her and Alistair by the time they got back to the keep Fiona was front of the main hall with the children. Jen got her horse hugged her children she thanks Fiona for taking care of the kids. For the rest of the day, she and the children spent together. A few days later Alistair was called into Jen office. Jen was looked down at the main gate of the keep "Your highness it about time you went back to the capital I don't want all my hard work going up in flames. "Alistair sat down he looked at her back he heard her talk again" Alistair I need your help I need to take the kids to Highever I will have gone for a couple of weeks and I need my bother to watch them plus it will take a month for your mother get the spell ready for you and Anders." Alistair looked up at Jen she got in front of her desk and leaning against it "I know Fergus is in Demrim right now because you made him your regent," Jen turned her head and spoke, "it something I have to do it's a Coastland custom even Anders can't come." Alistair stood up "all right but since the kids will be Demrim can they stay with me I swear I will not let the bitchness near the kids, and I will stay sober." Jen nodded her head in agreement Alistair was taken back that Jen agree with him about the kids staying with him at the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

So, a few days later Jen went to Anders lab she knocked on the door Anders open the door and smile at Jen" so that time year again," Jen just nodded her head Anders bent down and kissed her and told her to be careful. It would take a week for Jen and Alistair, and the kids make to Demrim it was their first night on the road they had set camp , Lynn loved it both her parents were together and they were a real family now Lynn just got her plate of food that she got to taste her father infamous Ferelden lamb stew she looked around the campfire at her family and stated " Mommy and Daddy are the two of you back together because I like family time," Alistair turned red looked at his daughter he wink at her as they heard Jen choking on her food. Jen looked at her daughter in shock Alistair instated that all share a tent for warmth he wanted his whole family with him. Lynn got up she sat up she looked over at her brothers and sister were between both of their parents she shook Duncan wake and told him in his ear "get Al up, and I will get Jess." Lynn got Jess up as soon as they let the tent she nodded her head Jess throw a small fireball at the fire pit which it causes to flame up. Lynn knew her little sister was stronger what she lead on Jess just nodded her head "I am ok sissy "Duncan had Al by the hand all four sat down around the fire Al looked over at his sister "Why did you get us up mommy or daddy will be mad because it's the middle of night and you made sissy use her magic," Lynn considered the fire "I know that something happened between mommy and daddy to where they are not together anymore." Lynn looked over at Duncan "I heard you when you pulled real steel on dad I know the story too, you are not the only one Papa told he said Al too and me" Duncan looked the fire "he hurt mommy but he promised me that he would make that evil mage pay for what happen to us." Alistair felt it when Lynn got Jess up because he was holding Jess in his arms it woke him up when Jess let lose her magic he looked over Jen was sound sleep he just laid there and listen to his children talk outside the tent. Duncan may not have been a red head, but he had his mother temper he stood up "So why in the name of the Maker did you get us up, sissy?" Lynn looked at her brother "I want mommy and daddy together again so we can be a family," Duncan looked in the tent to make sure their parents were asleep Alistair was giggling and just laid there and play at he was sleep but after Duncan had turned his back Alistair was up and listing to the kids talking again then he heard Duncan swear worse than his mother "Fuck what in the name of Maker are you thinking sissy because of our step bitch. Bryce and Maric are not with us now and it his entire fault." Lynn crossed her arms and looked at her brother "No it's not I heard all the adults saying the bitch got someone to control daddy and he really did not want to hurt us dad loves all of us and beside in the book I read there are people who called blood mages, and they like to hurt others," Duncan snarled at his sister "the only reason why you are on his side because you want to be Templar like him. Maybe if he were real Templar maybe mommy's heart would not be pieces and…" Lynn fired back "Shut the hell up Duncan I seen him with our brothers in that building he cries over our little brother." Al and Jess looked at each other because they were like their father peacemakers Al got in front his sister and Jess got in front of Duncan. Jess looked Duncan he looked at his sister "what you took daddy side too you are the one see Bryce and Maric in the fade," Jess reached out touched her brother "I know. But he still our father I bet if you ask him he loves all of us," Lynn fired back "See even Jess loves him" Al was trying to keep Lynn from fighting with their brother" Sissy calm fuck down by the Maker why do we have to keep the two you from fighting if mommy and daddy hear us they will know since we are born Grey Wardens our minds at more mature than our bodies and remember sissy you don't want dad to know that you been reading books on how to be a Templar and I don't want daddy to know I sneaking out of bed, and I saw weird things and hear strange sounds coming from daddy bedroom ," Jess and Duncan felt some tower over them Al had his back to them, Duncan and Jess looked up there was their father and he was pissed or in shock Al continued his rant " Just think a few more weeks uncle Zev will teach me the last few moves so I go find that shit head make him paid for what he did to mommy." Jess looked over at her twin "Al I don't think wise to keep cussing anymore because…." Then Al heard his full name "Alistair Fergus Cousland Theirin." Al turned around to see his father looking the all four them with shock he sat down and looked at his children who were not acting like your typical three and half years. Lynn across her arms over her chest "Good daddy now you know," Alistair looked Lynn he was in shock that Lynn could read at her age and she wanted to be Templar and Al was sneaking out of bed and see and hearing weird things from his room he turned red thinking about what his son had seen and heard over the last time they stayed with him and Jess threw that fireball with ease and she did not pass out from casting a spell. Alistair felt Lynn hand on his arm "daddy, please don't tell mommy," Alistair looked at all four his children "Alright four you what is going on?" Jess came over and sat down in her father lap "daddy sissy wanted to become Templar like you well you know Duncan and Al rouges like mommy and me papa told me I was never allowed to tell mom he been teaching me to be battle mage instead of a healer I can only do simple healing spells" and Jess smiled up at her father, for the next hour Alistair just sat there and talked to his children, Jess started fall back to sleep in her father arms he looked down at Jess" all right the three you back to bed we still other couple days on the road before we get to the capital."

Alistair and Jen let the kids ride their horse they were taken a nap break because all four them had fallen sleep in their parent's saddles Alistair had the girls laying on his legs, and Jen had the boys and looked up "Alistair you been quite for the last few days let me guess the kids let you on their secrets that they are playing the parts of your typical three and half years old." Alistair looked at Jen "you know?" Jen smiled at him" of course I do they are my children after all." They made back to Demrim the next day Jen saw her brother at main gate of palace all four kids smile at their Uncle and spoke in one voice "Uncle Fergey," he smile at them help the kids off the horse out nowhere there was Jen mabari Max he was older Alistair just got his horse he bent down looked at the old war dog " Hey Max long time no see," went down to pet him Max raised his eyebrow and turned around to make sure Alistair knew what he met that mean human could kiss his ass because he turned around made sure Alistair got to see his ass . As soon as Jen got off the horse Max waited until she got down the next she knew Jen had 80-pound lap dog in her lap licking her Jen smile "Hey Max ready for our road trip?" Max got out of Jen lap and started to wag his nubby tail and gave Jen his happy bark. Jen turned around and headed down the stairs from the palace to her family estate next thing Jen knew Alistair had a hold of her arm "wherein the Marker are you going, Jen?" Jen looked at Alistair" to my family estate I really don't want to see her bitchness because she would fall down on one of my daggers and it ends up in middle of her chest beside I have to leave really earlier in mourning ok." Alistair looked at Jen brother Fergus he nodded his head Alistair shot Jen evil smile "oh did I forget to tell you, Jen, the bitchness is not here and will be gone for at least month something about spending the crown's money," Jen looked at her brother he just nodded his head in agreement. Jen did not know Alistair sent word ahead Anora was allowed to leave and go on her monthly shopping trip which took over a month to do so he did not have to see her. Jen the kids pulling her up the stairs to palace and down the royal wing to their new room that their daddy gave them. Jen walked into their room each had bed of their own Jen knew only two beds were ever used, After dinner the kids were bath and were in two beds they share with their twin Jen waited until they were sleep and head to that building where she always started she went in to her son's final resting place Jen walked over to the boys crypts and placed her hands loving on them and sighed " well it's that time again," she heard someone coming into the vault it was Fergus walked up to the crypts and place a hand on each them "well sissy it's that time year again hmmm," Jen sighed again "yep" Jen felt her brother lifting her chin up to make sure she was looking him the face " did you bring your meds right?" he got" Yes I did," then he asked did you bring that dress too?" he got " yes I did" Fergus kissed her head " just be careful and no boozes ." He got other "I understand." Fergus kissed his sister on the forehead and left. As Jen left that room she saw fits size hole in the wall she walked over to it Jen knew it was Alistair fits that made that hole in wall she turned around to walk over to her children and open both the crypts and kissed her fingers and kissed each of her sons in those crystals that her children case in. And went to bed Jen sleeps in the same room with her children. Jen got up before the rest of the palace and took a bath she took her Warden Armor place it on the armor stand and pulled out her Highever armor instead of the regular armor this was black armor it had the Cousland wreath it was not blue and green it was silver and gray. Jen put Max in his black chainmail, and she left the palace before the sun was up and started on her journey.

Alistair woke with Lynn on his chest she gave her father a big old smile" Hi daddy," Alistair looked up at Lynn "honey why are you up the sun not even up and where is your mother? Lynn looked down at her father "Mommy is already left she left her armor here too" Alistair shot up and out of bed and ran to the kids room sure enough Jen Warden armor was on the stand " the only thing Alistair got out was "shit" he turned around and into Fergus " Fergus took to one knee "morning your highness" he got up and head into the kids room Alistair spent the whole day trying to figure out why Jen left her armor behind and he had not seen Max all day he did not pay attention to it until the next day when Alistair woke up to have very young lady sleeping in his bed he rolled over to find Jess curled up against his back he hug the little girl " hey sweetheart bad dream again?" Jess sat up to rub her eyes "No I just missed mommy because I hate it when she does this. "Alistair sat up "what did mommy do?" Jess got off the bed "mommy does every year most of the time we are with Papa or Uncle Fergus because it something mommy has to do." By dinner that night Fergus was still in the palace Alistair looked up from his plate and looked at Fergus "All right Fergus were Jen at?" Fergus looked at the kids "ok the four you grow-up talk go get ready for bed I will be in soon and tell you guys a bedtime story," he made sure they were gone. He got up looked out the window "it something Jen has to do because she a women of the Coastlands," Fergus sighed "she had to take journey if a women had many tragedies in her life like my sister has had she has to go to the place where it all began, and it all ended and re-trace her steps to make sure nothing she could not keep it from happening first place," Alistair was confused "Wait what are you talking about Fergus?" Fergus came over to the table and got real close to Alistair" my sister has to go to a place where everything began and ended." Alistair looked at him and was more confused than before Fergus looked at him" it started here with your dead sons," Then dawn on Alistair what was going on he stood up Fergus" I still you as my regent and can you watch the kids please." That night Alistair rode off to find Jen

Jen started her person quest at the cave she gave birth almost 4 years ago, she looked at the entrance of the cave there were dried up lilies that she had placed over the last three years she sets new ones because she stood up there and let the tears fall because she still could not remember everything that happens to her but Jen knew this place that was her children were born two of them died. She walked up to where his camp was got on her horse and whistled for Max because he was chasing butterflies he looked up ran over to his mistress and they left that spot last year she found what was left of headless body in close on the field from what she could tell Alistair took their head off because cut went left to right. Jen kept on going a few days later she camps outside the Brecilian Forest and remembed back it was after she and Alistair got married, and they need help from the elves to stop the Blight couple of the elves she knew came out of the woods and share her fire with her. Next, her next stop was their old base camp Jen closed her eyes and could remember every detail when Alistair gave her that rose she held that rose in her hand it was still as red as the day he gave to her.

Jen knew she was close to her final stop Haven Jen pulled off the road and change into that dress she had on her it was her mourning gown within hour Jen was back in Haven every one of the homes were falling in expect for one she got off her horse and took it to the barn on her way back here Jen stop in Lothering to get some food for her, her horse and Max Jen looked outside the barn the sky had turned dark and she could hear the sound of thunder and she could see lighting in the sky she made it back to the house Jen lit a fire in fireplace she heard the sounds of the heavens opening up and it started to rain hard Jen sat down at the table and looked at the door that's where it all began she could see were her armor was press into the door and it made dents in the wood and she could see where she ran her nails down that door height of their passion. Jen looked away she looked to the fire she was lost in thought Jen thought she heard someone knocking on that door she chucked up to her own imagination. Jen heard it again this time Max was up out his place on the floor and was growling at the door. Jen picked her daggers and went to over the door. Jen open the door to see a man in soaking wet cloak he was much taller than her, with a flashing of lightning she saw who it was Jen stutter "Alistair" Alistair looked to see Jen in a black mourning gown he walked the room throw his wet cloak over a chair. Jen turned around to ask why he was there next she knew Alistair was standing over her he touched her face and started to kiss her next thing she knew Alistair had begun to pulled down her dress off her shoulders and was kissing her bare shoulders with the help of Jen Alistair was out his own wet shirt it hit the floor with wet slop he went back to kissing her bare skin he picked her up carried her over to the bed Alistair felt the bed hit the front of his knees next thing Alistair did he sat Jen on the bed was gently pushing her back on the bed he got top her and started to kiss every inch of her bare skin he began on Jen chest and kissed all the way down to her mid-section he looked at scars he made on her he kissed one and let the tears fall and he spoke in low tone "I am sorry." to every scars he found next thing he knew Jen was running her fingers throw his hair he stop long enough to pull her small off her and he started to kiss her again next thing he knew Jen was untiring his pants and she rub her hand over his smalls he was so hard next thing he knew Jen pulled out his manhood out and was running her hand up and down it, he looked at Jen he closed his eyes and prayed this was not a dream he open them again to see her under him he again he went to her ear " please love." he could see the tears running down Jen checks he was there kissing them away from her , she nodded her head he started to kiss her again next he knew Jen ring was there it was between them he tore the chain from his neck laid next to her head he reached down and pulled his small and pants down kicked them off he was back top of her again he found her core being inside of her again it was mind blowing Alistair started to cry just being this close to her again he laid his head down on her chest his need to push forward was strong he felt Jen playing his hair he got up on his elbows and started to kiss her again and he began to push forward slowly he looked down Jen she was crying he was there kissing them away from her . They spoke few word to each other expect when Jen started to moan under him. Alistair placed his arms under her hips and wrapped her legs around his midsection he went harder he did not want this to ever end but his body screaming for his release. Alistair wanted them to climaxed together like they used he could tell Jen was close he bent down told her in her ear "please love not yet." And went harder and faster inside of her he just need to hold a little bit long it made worst for him because sounds she was making under him it hard for him to not to reach his peak he felt it he was so close he bent down told Jen in her ear" love come for me please," As she did scream out in pleaser as she came he laid his head on her shoulder he was at his limited " By the Maker Jenifer I love you," as he spilled inside of her. Alistair laid his head down on Jen's chest he could tell her heart was racing under her skin he could tell Jen was playing in his hair Alistair looked up at her he was still inside of her sat up kissed her again he could tell he became hard again and they went for another round. After that round he got off Jen, he laid down next to her on his back next thing he knew Jen was laying on his chest he held her hand he reached over and grab Jen wedding ring and slipped over her finger and kissed her hand and just held her in his arms all night long.

Jen was the first one to wake up Alistair had her in death grip, and he was out cold Jen got up wrapped the blanket around herself as quite as she could she went over to her pack and found a small bag herbs she always keep in her pack she grab one her vial of medicine to keep her epilepsy in check she opened and drop the herbs in it throw it back and looked out the kitchen window and sighed told herself " Maker," next thing she heard was that Alistair up and standing over her, Alistair hug Jen" why up and out bed love because it's still too earlier." Jen touched his arm "you know what today is right?" Alistair trying to be cute "I got my wife back and won't ever let her go again," Alistair could hear Jen snickering " well that too and looked down at her ring finger and wristed her ring around her finger" she turned around" today is the real kids birthday" then it dawn him today is the day his children born and two died by his hands he sat down in the chair he looked at his hands he could see Jen blood all over them again he started to sob next he knew Jen was there and holding him " Hey my Templar it ok shhh." Alistair looked for some reason the scars on Jen mid-section had faded somewhat. He felt it when Jen reached down and touched his face "Hey you listen to me yes today is they were born but let's think about that this as new being because we have four living children I hate to say this but they are more like me than you, dear husband." Jen heard Alistair chuckle around her he looked up at her "the boys are just like you even down to mouth and fighting style. But my girls are just like me." Alistair felt Jen playing in hair and he heard her saying " I remember when young warden was talking his unborn children saying something about getting bigger sword if he had girl," Alistair stood up looked down at Jen ran his fingers down the side of Jen face " This father got two great swords and been keeping them very sharp he can use both them quickly since a cute red head prove to me it could be done, and if a suitor comes to meet his girls they get to meet me and my swords first," next thing Alistair knew Jen reached up and hug him and spoke loving in his ear " love you my Templar." The blanket that was coving Jen body fell off her body and on the floor and for some reason Alistair lost his sheet they spent the rest the day in bed, in each other arms. Alistair was sitting at the table later that day watching Jen making them something to eat Alistair had not been this happy in years, He looked out the window and spoke "Hon can we have their birthday party in Demrim please," Jen just place plate in front of Alistair he looked down at the plate "Hey when did you learn how to cook? I could remember you could burn water give a chance," Next Alistair saw a fork inches from his fingers he looked up Jen was smiling "Smart ass if that is you want?" Alistair stood up "really I get to spend their birthday with them." Jen just nodded her head Alistair went over to Jen and kissed her" thank you love." So, they headed back to Demrim the next day on the ride back Alistair found Jen hand holding his. When they made it back to the capital it was late it was almost mid-night palace was enough they made their way down the Royal wing holding each other hands their first stop was the kid's room Alistair looked down at his children sleeping each of his sons was holding their twin he looked over to Jen checking on Jess. Alistair stopped in the middle of their room that when it dawned on him, only two beds were in use. Alistair looked at his children sleeping he felt Jen grabbing a hold his hand in the dark he looked over at Jen and tiny voice not to wake the kids" Hey when they start doing that?" Jen looked at their children she began to giggle "they been doing that since the day they were born. The boys were always fussy when they were not close to their sister," Alistair turned looked down at Jen and smiled" Well Theirin men cannot stay away from cute girls from the Coastlands." And kissed Jen and took her by the hand lead her to his room she let go when she walked passed that place Alistair stopped looked back Jen was just staring at that door he knew what that room was and who it belongs too he came back and picked Jen up in his arms held her close," You will never have seen that again please I need to start to plan my children birthday party." Next morning Alistair woke to sounds of two little girls giggling he got up and saw Lynn and Jess was foot of the bed and holding each hand he sat up got off bed and put his finger to his lips and picked both them up in his strong arms laid both them down in front their mother and he climbed back in bed and held all the women he loved his strong arms. A week went by before the kid birthday party. Alistair told Jen this year he would do all the work planning and getting everything ready for the day they turned four it was planned for the following Saturday. With the help of Fergus, he got Jen to stand still for a new dress, and he had the girls each new dress made. He invited all nobles and their children. Alistair had heard that the bitchness was ill, and so was a couple of her maids when Alistair heard that he sighed "oh well "and finished up getting ready for the follow Saturday. Alistair wanted everything to be perfect because this was the first time he got to spend with kids on their birthday. Alistair was happy the first time in years he had his family and Jen back. But he did not see the storming coming know was his wife, Anora.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The day of the party Jen was still sleeping next thing she knew Alistair and all four kids on the bed with her and course being overgrown child himself Jen heard it" honey wake up today is day." Jen rolled over and said "sorry I am still sleeping go away." Through the blanket over her head Alistair climbed on the bed and told Jen in her ear" all right you asked for it kids get your mother out of bed." Next Jen knew she had all four children plus their father ticking her Jen shot up "All right I am up" Jen got up and got bathed after she was dress she looked out window she had never see so many coaches in front of the palace. They come to party and meet her children. Jen opened the doors to one of the large ballroom and the party was in full swing Alistair had few noblemen around him they were talking to about have one of both his daughter married to one their sons even one lord son was still diapers and they did not care that Jessica was a mage. Jen walked by them next thing Alistair had a hold of her arm and drag her into the conversation" this their mother and if you know the Cousland temper they are just their mother," Jen smiled at Alistair "no they are not they are just like him" and poke Alistair in the arm and kissed him on the cheek. Jen hated parties because all the nobles she had meet over the years they were nothing fakes and they just wanted to lick the host boots Jen got to the wall and just watched as her children playing with the other kids she looked over at the wall there were two great swords leaning against the wall. Jen just smiled and she heard voice that she had not heard for over four years it sent chills up Jen spine" Well, well I did not know there was party going here," everyone turned to look at Anora she was in travel cloak and so was her maids she walked into the room every bow at the Queen even the children did the only children who did not bow was Jen children. Anora walked over to Jen's kids and bent down the boys got in front of their sisters. Jen rip the sleeves of her dress off she had her throwing daggers on each of her arms Jen could tell Jess was in shock and the child was afraid. Before Jen could get to Jess Alistair was there and picked up Jess and placed himself between Anora and Jess. He knew that he had to be proper he shot the look that Jen knew. Jen pulled herself from the wall and walked over to Anora places herself between Anora and her other children and pleasant as she could" Sorry your highness private party. "calm as she could mustard Jen looked at Anora in Jen mind she wanted to carve out Anora eyes in front everyone but since there were children in the room that never seen bloodshed Jen just smile and said "leave your majesty" Anora stood tall before she could say what she wanted to say Anora heard a voice behind her "this not the place to discuss that your highness." Even Jen knew that voice it was Divine Beatrix III and beside her was Leliana and some women that was in Seeker armor everyone took to one knee even Jen did Alistair put Jess down took to one knee before Jen could say Le all four kids said together "Auntie Le," Leliana bent was being hugged by the kids she picked up Al out the four he was her favorite because he was just like his mother and her best friend she put Al down and looked down that the kids " ok the four you what are you need to do since Divine is here." All four step back Al and Duncan bow and Lynn and Jess took their dress and did a cutesy and spoke together "we are sorry your holiest." Alistair and Jen never been so proud at that moment Beatrix III bent down and looked at the children she knew Cousland and Theirin blood ran through their blood because the girls looked like their great-grandmother even down to the red hair she knew Jen had red hair too and she had heard that one of the girls where was already master of the sword and shield but which one? she had seen portraits of the Rebel Queen Moria once in her youth now to see her great-grand- daughters looking at her she looked over at the boys they were dead ringers for Bryce Cousland expect they were blondes as young mother she had childhood crush on young lord." She bent down and looked at the children and smile at the children "I did I hear right which one you are your birthday today?" all four looked up and said together "ours," Beatrix winked at the children "I knew that too," Beatrix stood up" where are the parents who was blessed by the Marker to have four sweet and beautiful children?" Jen and Alistair both stood up came over to them and both took to a knee. "we are Divine." Beatrix looked down at the couple she also knew both parents were wardens too she looked down both them "Marker gave his blessing for two wardens to have children. You are truly blessed." Jen and Alistair looked at her and said together "yes we were," Beatrix stood up and looked over at Anora" like I stated before this not time or place to discuss that today is for celebration because we four children turning four today, Anora can you show me to my rooms sister Nigthgale you can stay can catch up with the Hero and your best friend Le bowed " thank you Divine" Anora and the Divine left the room as they left the room having two powerhouse leave the chamber was like room took deep breath and sigh of relief and the party did not skip a beat and was back into full swing. Jen went to her place in the shadows next, she knew Leliana was standing next to her Jen looked over at Leliana "thanks for the heads up Le what in name of Maker is going?" Leliana turned pale "can't tell you right now but I promise I will tell you later right now we should be thinking about the four them," Le and Jen had kids pulling out of the shadows because their birthday cake was on the way when the cake came in to the room it was four layer cake each layer had the kids full name on it that's when Alistair learned what Duncan middle name was it was Zevran he closed his eyes he could hear Zev laughing his ass off in his head and saying" I won , I won haha hahaha" he went over to Jen as she was bent over and pulling the girls hair away from their faces because she knew they dive in it would be a pain in the ass to wash out their hair later on. As Jen stood up Alistair was behind her pulled her into the shadows and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and spoke in her ear" Really you had to give our son the middle name of Zevran I know that elf is now laughing his ass off because he won that bet." Jen turned her head and gave Alistair her evil smile "I know that and by the way he wanted me to tell you when you found out he wanted to let you know you own him some money plus three years of interested too." Alistair wince and spoke in Jen ear again" Ouch if we have another Marker blessing I am naming it because I also had bet with Sten and Oghren too he turned Jen around and kissed her in the shadows Le happen to look up and knew they were back together. Le sighed because she knew the real reason why the Divine was there because Anora was pregnant and so was two the two maids that came back with her and three were claiming they were Alistair babies and second reason this was full investigation to what happen Jen four years ago and since he proclaimed that his and Jen marriage was fake Jen could no longer use the name Theirin they had witness from four years ago plus Anora had documents in Alistair hand and with his personal seal saying any other children other than his and Anora would be bastards could not hold any titles or lands. Le got away from the party and wrote down a note and found one her people gave the letter to person she heard Al looking for she hissed through her teeth "Make sure Anders the Grey Warden Mage get this got it." Carrier nodded her head left Le turned and put the biggest smile on her face and picked up Al hugged the boy "Tell Auntie Le how good you got at being a rogue and don't play I am average four-year-old either," Al looked at her and stutter "you know too." Leliana smiled "you got that right little man," and carried the child back to the party it lasted until the sun was way down. After the party was over Jen looked around the room the ballroom was mess Alistair spared no expense on the kids he got all four them a mabari puppy and gave each child a special gift he gave both his girls silver tiaras with their favorite stone in it, he had special weapons made for them too Lynn had sword and shield with Theirin crest and Jess got an exceptional staff it was smaller one like their grandmother's and Al got his own throwing daggers and for Duncan he had bow made for him out Halla antler. What shocked Jen none of parents were in shock that her kids got real weapons from their father. Jen sighed she was trying to figure out when she got back to explain to Anders that her and Alistair were back together he was already making plans to move her and kids back to Demrim and getting the bitch off the throne and making Jen as his queen he was half joking she hoped he said something after he made her his queen he would find Brother Genitivi and get some more of Andraste ashes and lock him and her in room and the both would to inhale prophet again. Jen was lost in thought thinking when he would plan to do that because last time she had six it took weeks after the kids were born before she could get back in to her armor she was lucky most women blow up after having children one was bad but she had six. All day she had women asking her how she lost all that baby weight Jen sighed she knew she was not alone "All right Le I can hear your heart beat why did you drop the smoke bomb of the Divine in our laps earlier?" Leliana came out the shadows she was pale "Please tell me you and Alistair are not back together?" Leliana knew what Jen was going to say because Jen across her arms over her chest and raised her left hand Le saw Jen wedding band back on her finger Le closed her eyes she heard Jen say "yes" Leliana came over to her and grab her hands and sat Jen on the floor of the ballroom and sat in front of her. Ever since they left the Grand Cathedral Leliana prayed that Jen and Alistair was not back together because this time would be permeated and the kids would be looked like bastards like their father once was Jen knew Le was trying to say something to her" All right Leliana spill it what in the name of the Maker is going on?" Leliana sighed and spoke "if you are sleeping with Alistair again you need to stop. Second the Divine is here because she here for an investigation because what happen to you and the kids four years ago, in her eyes innocent children were caught in the crossfire and someone need to pay the price for the death two sons and third you being hurt so badly and them being born way to earlier." Leliana knew Jen was getting pale then Le drop the biggest bomb she paused" Anora is…." Jen looked at her and knew what Le met and finished what she was going to say to Jen "and so are two of her maids they claiming they are all Alistair's the bitch has documents saying that kids are bastards and it's in his handwriting and it has his personal seal to "Jen grab Le arm she was shaking and Jen was crying. Next thing Leliana knew Jen looked up in instead of tears Jen had blood coming out her eyes they were not longer blue-green they were so pale blue they were almost white and she had blood coming out her nose. Jen closed her eyes hit the floor Le started to scream for help. Leliana heard people coming into the room in full run under the low light it was wardens as they got closer she learned it was Anders, Zev and Oghren. Anders bent down and he was pale he went to work as soon as he touched Jen head she went into full blown seizure. Oghren had to grab Jen legs and pin them under him Zev had to take his belt and bind Jen hands together and Le had seen Jen have one before she grab Jen head then the blood started to come out her mouth and Jen began to choke on her own blood Anders screamed at the group to get Jen on her side by this point since Leliana screamed for help there was room full of people even the Divine was in the chamber in her night clothes Alistair heard some cry for help he ran into the ballroom to see his fellow Wardens not their everyday uniforms up in in their form wear that when he saw Jen on the floor he wanted to get to her the Divine grab his arm then they all heard the kids screaming for their mother Divine looked at Alistair " they need you more right now," Alistair turned around to see all four his children in the doorway and they were very upset at the senses in front of them as calm as Alistair could he went to his children and tried to put a brave face on and looked down at them " see papa is with mommy right now come on lets go sleep in my big bed." Jess looked up her father and stated "you are so full of shit daddy," and ran into the room Anders looked up to Jess sitting down next her mother head and her hands started to turn green Anders looked at Jess "Honey don't your magic is not strong enough to heal to your mama injures," Jess looked at her papa gave him her mother evil smile Anders heard Justice in his head _**" she slipping fast do something"**_ Anders laid his hands on top Jess hands he smiled at the child" All right honey together" together Jess and Anders was able to stabilize Jen as soon as they were done Anders was there to catch Jess because her using healing magic wore her out and without any lyrium Anders was able to catch Jess as she fell to the floor. Anders felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up there was Alistair" Give me Jess I will go lay her down please help Jen," Anders just nodded his head and went to pick up Jen in his arms took her out of the palace and into Warden headquarters into spare room and laid her down he closed the curtains and used small light spell and open one of Jen eyes they did dilate but he knew Jen was in a coma, He took Jen hand that's when saw she had her ring on again he felt his heart sink. Anders heard Leliana behind him" please don't get angry with her she did not know you know she will always care for him." Anders sighed "I know I just wish you could have waited before telling her because I was afraid this would happen, He ripped out her heart again and this time with all his lies are going to bite him in the ass. And I can't wait because this time everyone will know what he did to her heart, soul and body." He bent over and took off Jen ring he heard Le coming into the room" Make sure he gets this back, since her brother not here "and he paused "since in his own words the kids are bastards, her brother made me their guardian" he hated use that word but in this case he had to" since they are fatherless I ready told the Divine I would be honor to be give the role as their father, I want them out of palace because I would not haste to kill either of them if any harm comes to our children," Leliana laid down next to Jen on the bed. Leliana looked up at Anders "how long will she be like this?" Anders bent over and kiss Jen "I am not sure because the first time was after the kids move into the Keep she was out for two weeks. Let's pray her warden appetite will make her wake up." Leliana got up looked down at Anders" Please never blame her because he lied to her about his tension." Anders took Leliana hand "I will never blame her because we both know Jen tries to find good in everyone she meets." After Leliana left Anders knew he was tired and wore out him and others rode hard to get to Demrim because of Le letter and what they were there for. Anders stripped out his uniform he sat Jen up and took off her dress and picked her up laid her under the covers he laid down next to her he was angry not at Jen she had no clue what was going on but his anger was towards Alistair so he wanted to do unthinkable he wanted to ease everywhere that Alistair touched her Anders had Justice in his head screaming at him not too but Anders was so pissed he just ignore him he got up and went to the washroom and Anders grab stack of towels he pulled the cover off Jen and pulled off her smalls place the towels under her lower body he opened her legs he called forth lighting from the fade put his fingers inside of Jen let lose he made sure he did not hurt Jen but he wanted every bit of that ass out her body he pulled his fingers out he did it the second time that time Jen started bleed he let her drain for few minutes to make sure every bit of that asshole was gone he grabbed his herb bag and made the mixture that he used when it was Jen moon cycle he grab a clean towel and made bandages for Jen and wrapped up Jen lower body and place herbs close to her womanhood he would tell everyone if they asked why she was like this he would say just her time he got up and went to the washroom and washed his hand in bowl he looked in the mirror it was the first time he looked at himself he could see himself but his skin had blue tint to it. Anders went to his mind and for the first time since him and Justice became one he was looking at Justice he looked like him but he was blue and transparent Justice crossed his arms just looked at Anders with shock he started to speak" what you just did was wrong and for you to be healer and do that to the women you said you love you could of just snuff out a life," Anders looked at Justice and snarled " right, it's not like I have not done that before," Justice step back and was in shock " you done that before to others." Anders shot Justice evil smile "more than once before I meet Jenifer I was horn dog I would fuck anything may be guy or girl with the girls I wanted make sure that I could not have any little me around Thedas so it after my first scare I had I started to do that women I would fuck so don't judge me." Justice fade away Anders opened his eyes he knew what he just did was wrong he grabbed the wash bowl looked out to see Jen he knew he had to do it. Because he was not going to share Jen with anyone else ever again.

Alistair had been passing back forth in his office it been days no one knew where Jen was or if she was still alive and the kids were gone the day after what happen to their mother they disappeared and had been seen in days. He jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door. Alistair stutter "enter", Alistair had never been happy to see a face he knew Leliana she was in her former outfit he wanted to hug Le she looked up at him" your highness you need to come with me now," Alistair was taken back how formal Le was with him he just nodded his head and follow her outside to the boys mausoleum Le pushed open the doors Alistair was in shock Divine was in there she was in pray over his sons the Divine stood and turned around look at the king " your highness your presents is needed later today at the Chantry." As the Divine walked past him. Alistair looked at Leliana "What is the name of the maker is going Le" Le walked up to boy's crypts" I am sorry Alistair, but I can't tell you anything right now" Le sighed "you need to be there this afternoon," and walked out. What Alistair did be told he walked into the Chantry there was table up on outcropping it had two chairs and off to the side was another chair. The crowd was not very big Alistair heard everyone stand up when the queen came in the room it was first time almost in four months Alistair had laid eyes on the bitchness he notices that she but some weight on so did both of her maids that were with her. While everyone was still standing Divine Beatrix III came in the room and so did the seeker that was with her they took their seat. Divine Beatrix looked around the room" has anymore seen the Hero because she need to be here to this too?" that when Anders stood up went to the outcropping and took one knee" I am sorry my lady Jenifer is coma I pray to the Marker she will recover I was asked to speak for the family before her brother gets here. Which would be as …." Anders turned around there was Lord Cousland walking in the doors and he was not pissed off he was downright furious he took to one knee in front of the Divine" I am sorry I am late I was checking on my sister, I am ready when you are your grace," He sat away from Alistair he looked around the room that when he saw Anders and Oghren informal warden clothing he heard the Divine speak "well since the hero is in no condition to be here let's get this started, I am here I want to see justice done to whoever took the life of two infants and injure pregnant women so badly she now has health issue now, second" she looked over at Alistair "Since you are going to be father your highness you need to stay here and tend to your pregnant wife, and since she is not the only one who is caring your child it seems that you also going to be father to her maid's children too. Alistair became pale looked over at Anders and Fergus he stood up looked at the Divine "your grace how can I be a father to that bitch child I have not sleep with her over four years." Alistair heard Anora bring on the water works "see your grace he would rather play a warden and claim the bastards he claimed to had with his lover the Hero of Ferelden." Alistair jaw was in his lap he knew had to keep his temper in check, but she called his children bastards he got mad "What in the hell did you call the kids you lying fucking bitch." Anora stood up and looked at the Divine "See what I have to live with not only did he get me pregnant he in pregnant two of my maids." Divine rub the side of her head "enough both you, your highness are you saying you have not laid with your wife in four years ," Alistair crossed his arms " I rather fuck a darkspawn broodmother before I touch her again," Anora really brought on the tears" how can you say that to me four and half months ago we laid in each other arms after a night of passion," Alistair looked over at Anora shot evil smile" How can I be the father of your brat when wardens can't have children you stupid cunt," Alistair looked over at Anora she shot him the look that he just played into her hands. Anora shot him her evil smile" so that means that whore of yours and her brats are not yours since wardens cannot have children," Before Alistair could get a hold Anora and choke her to death Divine stood up "enough both you, bring them now." In came Divine honor guard them had something in their arms, they were covered by blankets. Alistair knew what they had in their arms Leliana lead them she walked up to the table she sighed and thank the Marker that Jen was in coma right now because they brought the boys into the Chantry for the few to see what happen to them Le took first draped item from the guard place it on the table in front of Divine she stood up, and she removed the blanket and gasped at the sight of the child in the crystal she looked up at Alistair he turned his head because he was trying to not to cry or get the fresh images of his child that was laid out for all to see. Divine watched Alistair he was fighting with his own body to keep from rushing up and recovering the child or holding the child in his arms this one had the sharp features of his father bloodline she was in shock she just sighed the Divine looked at the room "please tell me this child has a name" Le took to one knee "this is Maric, your grace," Beatrix looked down at the boy encased the crystal the light hit the room the Divine got to see how bad the child was injury before he died she looked around to room" was there healer there to try to save this child life Anders stood up " I was there you have my former teacher notes about it too." Seeker that sat next the Divine gave her a scroll she sat down and read over it everyone watched in silent because as Beatrix went white knuckle's as she read the scroll then at the bottom scroll as she read it there was sound metal hitting the floor Divine picked up what hit the floor it was ten gigantic needles, and they still were coved in blood. Divine stood up uncovered the second child she looked down him "what name was given to him?" again Leliana said," she named Bryce after her father." Then the whole room heard Alistair scream "Please stop!" and ran up his sons and started to sob and he picked one of the children and was holding Bryce in his arms and sobbing Divine stood up and went to the front of the table and bent down to looked in the face of man still in grief over loss of his own child and touched Alistair on the shoulder he looked up she smiled "he is with the Maker now" and took the child away from his father and placed the child on the table recovered the children with the blankets and helped the king stand took him back to his seat.


	15. Chapter 15

CChapter Fifteen

Divine sat down again and looked at Anora "your Highness the claims this child and his siblings are not the kings you are wrong since I knew both side of their family him and his siblings are the kings so this matter is drop." Divine knew what she just pissed of Anora the look at Anora gave her she was furious then king smarted off after regaining his composer Alistair stood up and looked at Anora "ha your bitchness even the head of Chantry knows they were mine." Divine looked over at Alistair she placed a hand on a blanket that cover Maric small body and looked at the king "Then can you explain to me why two of your sons are dead and from what I saw a few nights ago, their mother has a major health issue?" Alistair looked at Beatrix in a low voice "it's because it was me. Who hurt them," he let the tears roll down his face he heard Fergus stood up and snarled at him "You lying piece of shit you claim it was a blood mage was ever a real blood mage or did you want to kill my sister and your children because you just to get her out the way and them!" Alistair looked over his shoulder and looked at Fergus and dropped to his knees "I love Jenifer with my heart and soul my lord." Next thing Alistair knew he heard someone running up to him next thing he knew he was punched so hard he was sent flying in to table that the Divine was sitting at. Alistair looked to into the face of Fergus he just snarled at Alistair" I told you before I am the only one who can call her Jenifer you bastard," Divine stood up "Enough Lord Cousland." Fergus looked at the Divine as her guard got hold him she could see the rage in Fergus eyes" I don't fear the Cousland temper my lord and sit your ass down," Beatrix sat back down and rub the side of her head "Maker let's take a break because I don't want bloodshed in this sacred place." Divine looked at Fergus "Fergus calm down they are going to need you after this over and done," Divine guard let Fergus go Fergus dropped to one knee" My apologies your grace." The Divine stood up the whole room stood up and she walked out into side room she heard the door open it was Leliana Le took to one knee in front of her Beatrix sighed "Do think it was blood magic Leliana?" Le looked up at the Divine" Yes your grace because for the first five months after Jen became pregnant he was always there if she got the smallest scratch it would send him into a rage and who or whatever hurt her he cut them down. Then he would stay by her side there was more than once he would take her off somewhere and make her strip because he wanted make sure that her and the babies were ok I went once with her it drove her crazy because he would bath her and wait on her hand and foot. But after the Landsmeet he changed it could be blood magic but I am not too sure," Beatrix rub her forehead" I need to send word to the closest circle I want Templars here to see if they have heard of this blood mage," Le stood "yes your grace" and left the room.

Alistair and everyone that was in that meeting were outside the Chantry he could feel the rage off Fergus then he felt small hands come around his waist he touched them think it was Jen he touched them loving " Thank the Make….." he turned around instead of Jen it was Anora she gave him an evil smile" Hello dear husband" Alistair watched horror as she came around him and placed his hand on her small bump and said loud enough for everyone to hear" this is real heir to the throne what did you call them that's right" she gave Alistair wicked smile " your little bastards, and it was your idea to kill them." Alistair was in shock what Anora just said out loud, and in public then he heard a voice he knew too well it was Jess "Daddy you didn't want us?" Alistair looked over to the wall that was right outside the entrance of the Chantry there was Duncan and Jessica. He ran over to the twins Duncan got in front of his sister Jessica was crying Duncan was holding his little sister hand he made sure that Jessica was behind him next thing Duncan did he summoned Sheena, all the adults Duncan could heard the crowd gasp in shock because he could summoned a full grow wolf Sheena looked at her young master, and she knew what he wanted her to do she laid down and Duncan sat his crying little sister down in front her, Sheena placed her head in on Jessica lap was wimping to be petted Jess stop crying and started to pet the wolf Duncan bent down took his sister face Jess looked at her brother and nodded her head and went back to petting her brother full grown wolf Alistair watched as Duncan was done checking his little sister he stood up turned around and snarled " you fuckin liar, " and he let drop a smoke bomb him, and Alistair were in case smoke. Duncan was so mad at his father one he just made his sister cry second he lied to his face Alistair began to talk in to the dark smoke "Duncan, please calm down son I never said anything like that I love you and your brothers and sisters how could I not love you all of you. You are part of me I would never hurt you it the bitchness we are giving the bitchness want she wants," The only thing Alistair could hear in the smoke "lair, lair, lair." Next thing Alistair knew he was getting cut by a blade he dropped to his knees the whole time Duncan was cutting him he was talking" It because you mommy hurt and my brothers are dead it's your fault, it's your fault," He could tell Duncan was so mad that he was crying then it all just stopped as the smoke fade away Fergus had his hold of his nephew Duncan was mad he was swearing " Dammit uncle let me go now I want to crave into his sorry ass some more he didn't want us he hurt mommy and he made sissy cry what in the fuck does bastard mean anyways? " Alistair prayed that no one would answer Duncan question, but someone did it he knew the person just answer Duncan question it was his twin sister " it means we are fatherless, illegitimate children," Alistair look up Anders had Jessica in his arms he looked at his son Duncan turn pale he looked up at his uncle" please let me go" Fergus put Duncan down then he looked up at his sister, and she nodded her head" Papa put me down please," Anders put Jess down Jess walked over to her brother placed a hand on her brother shoulder Duncan drop to one knee and Jess took her dress and did curtesy and she was bowing they both said together " we are so sorry your Highness," at that moment Alistair felt his heart sinking because both his children were in front of him, and they were bowing at him with tears in his eyes Alistair spoke" Duncan, Jess, please look at me," once again they both spoke together" Sorry your highness uncle told us since you are the king we are not allow to look you in face." Then all three heard Anora" it about time they learn their place," she bent down looked at the kids" at least our child will inherit nobility, not like you bastards," Alistair watched as Duncan was so mad he was shaking while still looking at the ground" Your Majesty can we be excuse," Anora stood up "oh very well you may go and please go tell your brother and sister none of you are not welcome back into palace ever again. Since I am caring the true heir to the throne," Duncan stood up and took his sister hand "As you wish your grace." as he was still looking down at ground both kids back up away from the adults. As soon as the kids were gone Fergus drop to one knee and spoke to Anora" Your grace, I will be taken Bryce and Maric back to Highever," Anora stood up "other thing child with the name of Maric is no longer allow to use it since him, and his brothers are part of that same set, and they are also bastards." Anora looked around to make sure Jen was not in earshot or in the shadows she snarled " Take them before I throw out like worthless trash they really are," That is when Alistair re-joined the world he stood up " Like hell Lord Cousland you are not taking my sons anywhere they are staying right where they are," he looked at Anora then they all heard Anora getting slapped across the face by Alistair he snarled at her " If you ever call my children worthless trash again not only you to have to deal with their mother before she gets hold you I will finished what I started four years ago, and this time no one will not stop me." Anora just was in shock about getting slap across the face, Alistair spoke to the group of people again "As for my son Maric that is his name and nothing will change that ever," Everyone bow as Alistair left because he really wanted to find the kids by the time he found them Lynn knew and so did Al when they answer the door at the Cousland estate all four children were bowing at him and calling him "your highness" his heart sank lower than before because none his children looked him the face he dropped to his knees" Al, Lynn, please look at me I want to see your faces," once again he got from the other two the same thing he got from Jess and Duncan he heard someone coming it was the Cousland nanny she bow at him pushed the children back in and closed the door. He sat there was on the stairs just staring at the door. This second time he hated wearing his father crown because the first time he lost Jen, and now he lost his own children. Alistair stood up and started to leave the estate he heard a voice in shadows" Dadd… sorry I mean your highness," he looked there was Lynn she was in the shadows he went over to her and picked her up and held the little girl tight and spoke to her "I am no king to you and brothers and sister I am your father." Lynn started to cry "then why were we called bastards? Sissy told me what it meant are we really bastards? because I don't like that word," Alistair just held on to Lynn and let her cry in his arms because he was crying too because he knew sting of that word too he pulled Lynn away from him he gave her his warm smile" Baby girl listen to me because you are not none of you are, I love all of you," They both heard the nanny swearing to the Maker Lynn was getting as bad as her two brothers Alistair let Lynn go " be good for her honey," Alistair put Lynn down on the ground next thing Alistair knew he was getting other hug from Lynn she let go and back into the shadows came right behind the nanny Alistair watched from the shadows he smiled because she like the sword and shield but she also had the skills of rouge just like her mother. Alistair left the Cousland estate and headed back to the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

At other end of Demrim Anders was in the main hall of the Warden headquarters he was working on his eighth mug of dwarven whiskey he knew if he tried to stand up he would fall because he was drunk he was swearing to himself" dammit I trust that ass," He heard someone running down the stairs he looked up there was Zev he was out of breath and was pale" she got worst you are needed get your ass up here." As soon as Anders tried to stand he was on his knees because he was wasted. He heard Zev "dammit mage if she dies this will be your fault," somehow Anders could stand and him and Zev were up to the stairs into Jen room Zev was pushing Anders into Jen room with haste "Hurry up getting your ass in that room mage she dying." Anders was forced the door open in instead of dying women Jen was sitting up, and her arms were across her chest. Next thing Anders knew the door was shut and locked behind him he heard Zev throw the door" time for the two you make up." Anders looked over at the bed he knew Jen could not talk because of how bad it was for her a few days ago but her eyes told him everything Jen turned her head she started to cry and began to rock back and forth on the bed, he ran over to the bed just held her, and he spoke" I don't blame you because you didn't know did you?" he could tell Jen shook her head no then he heard her speak " An….der….s " Jen paused " F…u..cu…k me make yours again Anders pulled away " are you sure I don't want to hurt you," Jen just nodded her head Anders sat back and took out his earring " From Anderfels when a man gives his earring to other it sign from that point on they are one," Jen moved her hair and place it behind her ear and nodded her head Anders heat the post up" it will only hurt for a second or two ok" Jen held still as Anders priced Jen ear she winced after the hop was in her ear he used his healing magic to heal it up Jen turned her head away for a second to turn back Anders had evil grin on his face he kissed her " mine," when he pulled away from her warm lips he started to kiss her neck once again Anders said " mine" and work all the way down her body as he went he would word " mine" until she in her small he laid her down pulled off her smalls Anders looked down at her he started to kiss her again this time Anders was not gentle he wanted to leave his mark all over her body to him and the rest world the Commander of Grey was his alone. Anders bent down told Jen in her ear" if starts to hurt you have to talk to me just say one word I will stop ok" Jen just nodded her head he let the lust he had been holding on to for weeks come the surface in his mind Anders could almost see where Alistair lips were on her body he started to bite down on her neck and left his mark on her neck and he headed down south and left his mark on each of her breasts and work his way down her body until it came to her womanhood she stopped bleeding a few days ago he bit into her calves and was also leaving marks on her legs he rip off his pants and his small he would fix them later he laid on top of her and enter her warm womanhood he started to push forward just the idea of him touching her in her most inmate spot sent Anders over the edge he started fuck Jen harder and fast and he was moaning the whole time," mine, mine Marker she all mine" because of his speed he could feel his released it was coming fast Jen yet climax yet he still pounded in to her flesh harder he bent down and started to bite down on her flesh again that work he felt her come hard all over his manhood that was it he reached over Jen's head and grab the headboard and went faster he hoped that ass would show up and watched as he claim Jen body in his lust soak mind he could hear the headboard hitting the wall hard and she was trying to moan his name, but it came out one symbol at a time. Anders looked down at Jen she was still lost in their pleasure she never looked so beautiful with one hard thrust he reclaimed the last part her body like his he laid his head down on Jen's chest Anders could see where he left his marks all over her body. Anders sat up on his elbows hit him that she just had bad seizure a few days ago, after what he just did to her problem made it tens time worst" Honey, I am so sorry," laid his head down on her chest again and wrapped his arms under her and he started to cry next he knew Jen pulled what was left of his ponytail out his hair "its…ok…." Anders sat up on his elbows again looked up at Jen "Maker I love you" he got off her rolled her over on her side just held her in his arms. Since what he had to Jen Justice was pouting in his head. Jen woke up a few hours later Jen was so hungry if she had a raw, deep stalker in front of her she would eat it, and she hates deep stalker meat. Jen found her dress from before, and she got it back on, and she tried to stand as soon as her feet hit the floor she fell to the floor with hard thud Jen looked up Anders was still out cold Jen grabbed the side of the bed using the bed as brace she stood up again she took few steps and fell again in her mind "Shit come body work that ass used me again and this time he dragged the kids into." Next thing Jen knew she was being picked up Jen looked to see Anders gave her a warm smile "your Warden appetite " he open the door that's was when he looked down he felt a cold breeze he looked down and he realized he did not have any pants on he turned red " Maker" carried Jen back in room he went into the washroom and was getting some clothes on he heard thud again Jen was still trying to stand on her own he came back into the room Jen was on the floor again he bent down and touched her face " honey you know walking or talking is going to be hard for you to do for the next few weeks you can't rush this because it's going take time ok love ." Jen just sighed and nodded her head she looked down at her dress it was covered in dry blood Jen pulled at the dress Anders knew what she wanted him to do, he went over to his chest pulled out one his favorite dress of Jen's it was Warden blue and it had silver knotwork that ran down the back on either side and it was backless and sleeves had silver knotwork and front had the Grey Warden twin griffin's embroidery on the front and it was done in silver. Anders picked up Jen took her over to the bed and pulled the dress Jen had on off later he would have that dress burn because it was covered in blood he looked down at Jen she was covered in bite marks from him Anders was turn on again he knew she need to eat he bent down and kissed her" I love you, Jen." Pulled the dress over her head and went and found the ribbon and tied Jen away from her face into a small ponytail he picked her up again head out the door into the mess hall he sat Jen at a table and went into the kitchen and started to make them something to eat which was a lot as he was cooking he felt another warden in the room he knew it was not Jen he sighed "what did you find out Zev and is Nate with the kids at the Cousland estate? Zev came out the shadows "Anders he already back into his old route and Yes Nate is with children right now, thank the Maker Nate was there Lord Cousland wanted to string up the bitch for what she said to Duncan and Jess. How are we going to tell Jen about what the bitchness said calling the kids trash?" they both heard crash in the other room both ran into the room Jen was on the floor Jen was trying to crawl out the mess hall. And she had knife in her teeth "How …. Dare The … Bitch. call them trash this time I will kill her for this." and she was crawling Anders and Zev ran over to her Anders picked Jen "Honey you don't need to worry Alistair got ahold her good I would have never thought he had the guts but he backhanded her for calling kids trash," and sat Jen at the table again Zev sat down next to Jen one to make sure she was ok and other as to keep her on that bench when Anders came back with three large plate of food. Before they started to eat Jen sighed again" So…. He… back…. Being …. the horndog he was once being…. I am such a moron I have most believed him" and she started to cry next thing Jen knew she was getting a hug from Anders and Zev then pain from her seizure plus what Anders and she did little while ago. "To the fuckin Fade this shit hurts." She heard Anders and Zev laughing at her Jen had to be feed because she when she tried she was shaking so bad that by the time the spoon came to her mouth the food was gone. Anders feed and carried Jen back to bed

Next morning Alistair heard people in his bedroom "See your grace he is at it again." Alistair shot up he happen to look over at another naked maid in his bed, and he was naked too "Shit" was the only thing he could get out before he realized that not only was Anora was in his bedroom but the Divine was in his room too. He was trying to piece what happen after he left Lynn he heard the Divine question the maid took to one knee in front of her Divine looked down at the girl she sighed "did you have sexual intercourse with King last night," the maid stated "yes your grace more than once he kept calling me Anora." Alistair shot up out his bed "What in the name of the Marker would I say that the only person name I would moan is Jen not the queen of ice," he heard Anora behind Divine and she once again brought on the water works "See your grace one minute he tells me he loves me then the next thing he does he brings up his former lover," Beatrix rubbed the side of her head "Enough both you I swear the two you are acting like children not the rulers of Ferelden." She looked over at Alistair "your highness I was sent word that the Hero is awake and she will be at today meeting." So as soon as you can I need you to be a dress and be at the Chantry "Beatrix looked over at Anora "come to your highness" Anora bow at as the Divine she left the room and Anora followed her out the door. Alistair was alone in his room he stared down at his naked body and was trying figure out what happen last night he looked over at his headboard he saw one of Zev throwing daggers in the headboard "Shit Zev knows that means Jen knows Maker what happen last night?" Alistair got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist to, and he went to the bar he had sent word that all his Lyrium wine was to be throw out it Alistair walked over and inspected the bar there was not drop of wine anywhere and looked up into the mirror he closed his eyes he could all most see the hurt in Jen's eyes that he cheated on her once again after he regain her trust, he knew Jen would never trust him again after this he fell to his knees and spoke out loud " I am so sorry Jen." He got up and dressed and headed to the Chantry.

Alistair took his spot in the first row of the Chantry he thanked the Marker that after yesterday the boys were back in their crypts because it was hard for him to see the kids in crystals he knew it would destroy Jen to see them again. Everyone stood as the Divine came into the room as she took her seat the next thing everyone knew Oghren, Anders and Zev entered into the Chantry that when he realized that Anders was caring something wrapped in a blanket Oghren took one knee in front of the Divine "Sorry we are late, give us a second because right now the Commander cannot be in direct sunlight because she would have other severe seizure, so we need get to get her out of the blanket," Divine stood up and looked at Oghren " take her into a side room" Anders nodded his head him and Oghren went off into a side room with minutes they came back into the chamber Anders had Jen in his arms she was in the same dress as before, and her hair was pulled back into ponytail. Alistair stood up and ran to the group "Thank the Maker Jen you are wake are the kids ok?" Jen heard Alistair calling her name she dug her nails into Anders' neck and buried her head in his shoulder before Anders could give him pieces of his mind Fergus was in front of them, he took to one knee "sorry your highness since I see the document that claiming the kids as your bastards they have been moved out of the palace and back into the Cousland estate. "Alistair step back "Wait for Lord Cousland I never written anything like that I would never call my own children bastards." Alistair looked behind Fergus he could see the pain in Jen's face he tried to push past Oghren "Jen…. I never wrote anything like that…." Alistair heard Anora behind him" really dear husband I have it right here." Alistair ripped the paper out of Anora hands, and he read it:

 **I king ,Alistair or Maric Theirin being sound mind and body any other child bore to me other than to my wife Anora( Mac Tir) Theirin are not allow carry any title or lands that including the child with my former lover Jenifer Marie Cousland is caring will be a royal bastard our marriage was a fake I just wanted to know a women before I died or the Calling took me,**

 **Alistair or Maric II Theirin Dragon Age 9:30 26** **th** **of Molioris**

Alistair turn pale then he heard Jen speak "I…. want…. see it... now" he looked up from the paper "Please Jen don't read this," he took the scroll and place it behind his back next thing Alistair knew it was gone and Zev had a hold it and read it he snarled at Alistair, "you pig." Alistair looked at Zev and word, please don't let her see this they both heard Jen "Now warden" Zev handed the scroll to Jen she read it she turned pale and buried her face into Anders' shoulder again and started to cry Alistair knew Jen was in pain. Alistair knew no words could change what was in black and white and his own hand, but he wanted to try "Jenifer, please look at me I…." next thing Alistair knew he was getting punched in the face by Fergus again" YOU DISGRACE MY SISTER HONOR!" Divine stood up" Lord Cousland your sister needs you now" Fergus dropped to one knee "sorry your grace." He stood up and took Jen from Anders carried her to his seat and just held his crying little sister. Alistair felt lower than deep stalker shit because in his own words he called his own children bastards he looked over to see Jen sobbing in her brother's arms. He heard the Divine stand.

Divine Beatrix stated "since everyone is here today let get this trial underway," Both Alistair and Anora looked at the Divine Anora stood up and looked at her "your grace you never said anything about this going to trial." Beatrix looked over at Anora and smile and said "opps the evidence is over whaling someone has to pay for what happen, two innocent infants," Anora sat down again" Bring in Templar Cullen Rutherford." Alistair remember that name he was one of the few Templar's that they save at the tower Cullen came in took to one knee in front of the Divine "I have read Sister Nigthgale report I have reached out to my fellow brothers and sister of the order they have sent word that some have heard of the mage Xander and his handed work he killed over thirties Templars, and his crimes are vast and with each crime he gets worst and darker and what happen to the Hero it could be possible because he is that sick and twisted," he stood up the Divine crossed her fingers under her chin " Thank you Cullen" Cullen turned around and left the Chantry Divine looked over to see that Jen had fallen asleep in her brother's arms. "Lord Cousland I think it would be wise if you go and lay your sister down because she needs to rest Sister Nigthgale please go make the Hero comfortable in one of the rooms I don't think she needs to be around here I don't want her re-live what happen to her and her children, and I need you stay with her," Fergus stood up with Jen in his arms and followed Leliana to another part of the Chantry as the door closed.

Divine Beatrix looked at room Alistair was lost in thought about something and Anora had look of shock she sighed this told herself" this is going to get messy "Beatrix look up again and stated" Please brother Samuel come forward a brother stood up and came forward and took to one knee," I am here Divine." The brother stood up Divine looked across the table at the brother "take a seat brother" and wave her hand over at the chair that was beside the table the brother sat down in the chair the Divine looked at the brother" before you became a brother was your title and rank" Brother Samuel looked at the room and his former charge which happens to the queen. "I was head of the queen personal guard." Alistair looked up he had wonder what happen to Samuel after they reclaim the city that stopped the Blight he thought he had dead but he was here now, and in priest robes Alistair heard what the Divine next question was" tell the court what happen that two innocent children died and their mother was almost died herself?" Samuel paused for a second "myself and my lieutenant ordered to go to the Cousland estate and drag the lady in question back to our camp we drug her before we got back to camp with unconscious women between us the king and the queen order us to strip her and tie her to a table." He paused again he started to sob "that's when I learn that women were heavy with child I saw with my own eyes what was plan for the lady," Samuel started to sob harder" I never can get those images of that young woman strapped that to that table I am still in shock what the king did to that young lady later I learn he was the father of wee-ones…." He paused again "what made me physical ill what the king did to that poor girl he almost beat her to death, then those poisonous needles were placed on her skin and it was the king idea too, I was the first man queen asked if I wanted to." He paused again he heard the Divine "please brother continue," Alistair prayed Samuel was not going say the next thing he looked at the brother. The brother became pale and said statement that made Alistair break he closed his eyes and Samuel spoke" The royal couple wanted me to rape young lady," the room gasped in horror Alistair cover his ears and started to rock back fourth and was sobbing Anora stood up and looked at Samuel and snarled "lies, lies where is your lieutenant at putting him on the stand I know he would never turn on me since…." Anora paused she knew if the court found out that they were lovers. Samuel looked at Anora "you can't your highness," Anora looked at him "why is that?" Samuel looked at her "he is dead, he did not die in some glorious battle and could not live with the guilty what happen to the young lady he used his own sword and kill himself with it I have letter I was to give you your grace if what happen to the young lady came to light." Samuel stood up and gave the sealed letter to the Divine she smiled at brother "Thank you, brother, you may take your seat." Alistair stood up ""your grace I need some air," Divine stood up "I am sorry your highness you can't leave this trial," Alistair sat back down he looked at the door that Jen was carried out of he put his head in his hands then he looked over at Anora he prayed to the Marker that him and Anora would be found guilty before he met the head man axe he wanted to watch Anora loss hers like her father before her Alistair heard "Please next witness," Next person who came in was head of Alistair personal guard Sir George was dress in the royal arms he took seat next to the table Divine looked at him " rank and title please" Sir George stated " head of king personal guard," Alistair looked up at the man, Sir George looked at the Divine " your grace before you start your line of questioning I need let everyone that King is wonderful father to his children he never played favorites with the kids, but he is close to Jessica that little girl has her father wrapped her cute little finger." Alistair head the room giggling everyone knew that out of the four Jess was the sweetest child she always looked after everyone else. Alistair and spoke out loud "that's my girl." Sir George started to talk again" When I became head his personal guard it was right after he became king there would times he acted like another whole person. There would times he would be lost in thought thinking about something else when the king would act like another person there was always mage close to him, I knew the man was different because he cloaked in all black and more than once I had seen the man word something and few second later the king would say it out loud my grandfather was Templar I knew that man that followed him around was mage and very evil. Then that night at the Cousland estate I learned why. The king wanted to go off by himself I told him I need to stay close to him since myself as trained Rouge I remained in the shadows, and I watched the king followed the Arl's outside to a beautiful garden there was young lady asleep then I learned why he wanted to go by himself." Sir George turned and looked at the Divine" he was spending time with one he loved and his unborn child I never saw man act like before. After he had left her we walked back to the main house he turned around to stop for few minutes watch the lady asleep, and he spoke into the wind "I love you Jen" then a few days later I saw that mage walking behind him and the queen. Then I learn what happen the young lady being captain of his guard I followed the group." Sir George sighed and looked at Alistair" I never seen man mourn like he did somehow he knew that two his children were dead," A few weeks later he told me to stay put I was not allowed to follow him when the King came back he was in his office I never saw man that proud before he asked me to sit down. The king started to talk to me as I was his friend he was happy he got to see his children King even made the statement he never what was undying love for other until he met his son Duncan." Beatrix looked at Sir George and smiled "Thank you, you may go," Sir George stood up and bow at the Divine, and he left. Divine looked around" next witness please." In came Anders he took to one knee in front of the Divine once again she asked:" rank and title please?" Anders sighed and stood up "Lieutenant Anders Grey Warden mage and healer" the Divine wave at the chair again Anders sat down and looked at the room he heard the Divine asked, "where you there after the beating of the young lady?" Anders looked at the Divine then at Alistair "yes" Alistair closed his eyes this part of the story he never could get anyone to tell him how bad Jen was hurt he remember how bad she looked when Alistair regained his mind and his own body was about ready to learn how bad he hurt her. Alistair looked at Anders and just listen to Anders talk and closed his eyes. Anders started his testimony" when we found Jenifer in that tent she was dying I could tell two of her children were dying and I knew there would encourage others when we made it the cave thank the Marker Wynne was there we would have lost all of them if Wynne was not there of Jenifer would of died from her injuries to her head and face plus there were over seventy large poisons needles in her skin" Anders remember what happen to Jen Anders started to sob " we lost her three different times I think Jen lost the will to live because the last time I ended up using a type of magic where we call lighting from the fade and shocking Jen heart to make it start beating again. not only did we have to deal with Jenifer face and body injuries the shock sent her into labor one child was dead minute he came into the world the second one came into the world dying he took one breath, and the baby died in my arms the injuries to Maric were bad when he came into the world his chest was opened most his initial …. The whole room heard Alistair yelling at Anders "shut the fuck up Anders I don't want to hear any more please stop," Alistair stood up, and he was sobbing "Just stop Anders," Alistair stood up and went to the table he plead with the Divine "Please not make me listen anymore I know what happen him and his brother it tearing me up to sit here and listen what my action cause the death two of my children and what I did to their mother" he fell to his knees and he started to sobbing that leads to crying Divine stood up "thank you Lieutenant you may go" Anders stood up and headed towards the door that Jen and her brother used earlier he turned around to see Alistair on the floor crying Alistair felt a hand on his shoulder it was the Divine " we are done for the day." After everyone had left the Chantry it was getting late Alistair still had not seen Jen leave the building he waited he stayed in the shadows Alistair heard the side door open Anders was caring Jen in his arms Zev and Oghren were honor guards Leliana and Fergus were there he steps out the shadows behind the group Anders, Zev and Oghren just stopped turned around Jen buried her face in Anders' shoulder again. Jen heard Anders talking to Alistair." What your highness I need to get Jen back to bed because this trial is wearing her out." Alistair looked at the group "Jen you got to, believe me, I did not want this happen I never knew about that letter" he started to walk towards the group he stopped it dawn him that letter talk about one child at the time Jen was caring six of them at the time. The team looked at him he smiled at the group "I swear Jen I can fix this I promise." Alistair ran past the group out the doors. Jen tried to talk "what …. In… the name of Marker…. Is going on?"

Fergus thought it would be a good idea to keep the kids for other day Fergus kissed his sister good night and left the group Anders carried Jen all the way back to the Warden headquarters Jen fell asleep in Anders' arms he carried her to bed. After Jen fell to sleep in Anders' arms and after he was in bed. Anders felt someone sitting on his chest he opened his eyes to see Jen sitting on his chest, and with a wicked grin on her face she started to kiss him and ran her nails down his chest, and she began to kiss his chest, and Jen made her way down to his manhood and began to lick him. Anders was losing it because she was giving him head he grabbed the sheets, and his magic began to come out his fingers he love the way she would please him he heard Justice in his head _**" don't give her time she still not better"**_ Anders told Justice" to shut up" he was about ready to cave in and claim Jen as his again with his voice cracking " love stop please not tonight" Jen was lost in passion and she did not hear him or she just ignore him she keep going he cave in he sat up pushed Jen away she was at the foot of the bed she was on all four the look she was giving him was priceless she looked like a cat who just lost her bowl milk he watched her grab her wrist he started to kiss her Anders looked down at her he went to her ear" the safety word tonight is feather." Jen nodded her head agreement Anders got off the bed and found soft belt that was on Jen house coat he climbed back on the bed and tied Jen hands together and with the other end he tied it to the post on headboard he after he tied her arms above her head he started to kiss Jen and told her in her ear " you were my last night was just taste of what I am going to do to you tonight you are not allowed to come until I tell you my pet" Jen looked up at him Anders could tell Jen was turn on he started to kiss Jen, and he called frost magic to his fingers began to run them down her body Jen began to moan he stopped what he was going and place his hand over Jen mouth " none of that Commander how does it feel to be at mercy not only to a mage but a person lower in rank than you, you been bad you let other people touch you other than me as his fingers found her womanhood and he let lose an ice spell inside of Jen she bucked Anders looked down at Jen and went to her ear " you are not allowed to do that either," as he shot another ice spell inside of Jen. Anders reach up over Jen's head untied the cloth that was tied to headboard" on your knees Commander now" Jen did what she told to do Anders went to Jen ear again "I am going to fuck you until can't walk and ease every inch of him "he positions himself behind Jen he see she was wet just waiting for him he slide in her as he sighed " Marker Jen you feel so good around me" he started pound into her flesh hard Anders into her flesh hard he pulled himself enough were too he was almost out and he would slap Jen on the ass not hard " See Commander I am the only you can please you the right way," as he pounded back into her soft womanhood he could tell Jen was ready lose it he picked his speed and went faster he started to moan " Maker I reclaim what is mine again it should be mine from the being " he went faster Anders knew Jen was so close as was and pounded into Jen he moaned " Maker Jen come for me." He felt it when she did it while since she came like that "Maker Jen" as he spilled inside of her Anders could tell she milked every drop of his incense into her body Anders knew he was not done he left her warm body and he un-tie Jen hands flipped her over her back and kissed her again he touched her face "are you all right love." Jen just nodded her head he kissed her again, and they went for another round after that round was done, they went for another round by the time they were done it was only couple hours before daybreak. Later on that day Anders was in the mess hall the Divine sent word after two days of witness statements happened four years ago that the trial would start up fresh in few days so Anders was letting Jen sleep he felt a little bit guilty because as Jen personal healer what they done in the last couple of days after Jen woke up could really hurt Jen he just sat down and was digging into his warden size plate Oghren came over and sat with him Oghren looked up from his plate " I need you ask you something Man wear skirt freak?' Anders looked up from his plate "Sure man who smells like he bathed in stale ale," Oghren looked up his plate once again "From what I heard last night I take it you like girls again how can be you hit both sides of the fence just pick a side already" Anders just took a bite of food and he started to choke on it "What? In the name of the Maker have you been sitting outside the door dwarf." Oghren stood up "Nope, but last night you could be heard down the hall and into my room," Anders looked around the mess hall now everyone knew that he and the Commander were back together. Anders turned three shades of red and stood up and spoke to the room" Yes me and the Jen are back together." He grabbed his plate and gave it the kitchen staff left the hall and head back to their room when Anders got back their room Jen was up and trying to stand again he watched from the bedroom door.

Jen was determined to stand on her own two feet again her legs were unsteady, and Jen was going to walk in to that trail on her own two feet again she took couple of steps and fell again "Shit come on body work you don't want that ass to see you as weak hatching" Jen, and she punched the floor and started cry and spoke out loud " I trusted him and him just re-stabs me in the fuckin heart and this-this time he dragged the kids in his and Ice bitch sick and twisted games. And one man in all of the Thedas who loves me for me I almost lost him because of Assess mind games." Jen felt someone sitting down behind her she heard Anders speaking "you can't get rid of me that easy because I love you." Jen felt when Anders picked her and carried her back to bed, Anders laid Jen down, and they fell asleep.

The next day Jen woke to have three small smiling faces looking down at her and Jen heard Jessica and all her wisdom" she was sitting at the foot of the bed "Mommy needs rest not three of you stalking her like some mabari pray," Jess had her serious look. Jen winked at three of her children she sat up as quite as she could she did not have any help other three were giggling Jess just sighed" Mommy you need to stay in bed….." next thing Jess mother had her in tight hug and whisper in her ear " how is my little mage doing today and started to tickle the little girl not before long Jess was laughing at her mother, then Jen was surrounded she spoke into Jess' ear " Oh no my spell caster I think we are out number quick think of spell to get us out this mess ." Jess started to giggle "that our plan the whole time mommy" next thing Jen knew she was in a dog pile of her children Jen heard laughter from her bedroom door Jen looked up and smiled "good my rescuers is here." Anders and Fergus were standing the doorway both were smiling at the sight. Jen heard her brother "all right the four you seen mommy lets go get some sweets." All four kids got off the bed and went out the door with Fergus Jen was left seating on the bed with Anders Jen sat up and crossed her legs under her and she sighed and spoke "Anders, I am sorry because I hurt you and …." next thing Jen knew she was getting a passion kiss from Anders he rubbed the side of her face and kissed her on the forehead "all is forgiving he even had me fooled too the Divine wants to re-start the trail, later on, today." Jen just nodded her head and got up and dress for the meeting.

Beatrix was sitting at the table when Jen walk in the Chantry on her two feet, and she took her seat next to Fergus and Anders was on the other side of her. The Divine stood up" please call the maids in here" The side door open to a servant was starting to show, and she was waddling as she walked she took the seat next to the table. Divine looked at the girl "did you have sexual intercourse with the king to get you in this state? The girl stood up " five months ago, and yes this is the king child I caring" and she sat back down Divine looked over at Alistair" did you sleep with this women during that time" Alistair looked at the maid lower his head because he did not want Jen to hear his answer as low as he could " yes" Jen closed her eyes tried to fight the tears she felt Anders grabbed ahold of her hand and kiss it the Divine looked over at the maid " you know since you admitted that the child you are caring is the king and in his own words that child cannot live above its station," The maid looked at the Divine with shock "what my child will not be heir to the throne," Divine smiled " Sadly it cannot hold a title or any rank, and it would also be a bastard so they only thing the crown can give you is small stipend for the child." The maid stood up "What the queen promised me a title and lands if I came forward and told the courts it was king's child." Anora stood up "I never said anything like." Divine looked over at Anora she sat back down the maid stood up and went in front of the table and bow at the Divine and left the room the next maid came and told the court that is she also was caring king child, Alistair looked up the girl he knew he sleep with her over a year ago, once again the Divine made the statement that the said unborn child could not hold a title or lands the maid got mad and said " screw this" and pulled the pillows out from under her dress and walked out of the room the whole room was in shock at display of the maid behavior Jen could snicker at the scene. The Divine rub the side of her head "I have heard enough," Beatrix stood up and left the Chantry after she had done Leliana came over to Jen" the Divine would like to talk to you and Alistair alone." Jen stood up, and Alistair followed behind Jen to an office on the side of the main hall Jen opened the door with Alistair right behind her the Divine stood up "please two of you take a seat," they both did Divine looked over the desk at Alistair since it was three of them she already talked to witness from four years ago at the Landsmeeting " your highness, please tell me about the blind women who did the service over two you" Alistair looked up at the Divine " I never paid blind women to be mother she was real mother," Divine stood up and looked out the window sighed " I know Sister Nigthgale describe the mother to me her name was Ambrosia she was Antiva she was the youngest child of a noble family since she was born blind they did not want her they sent her Chantry soon after she was born," Alistair stood up he looked at the Divine back " you knew her?' Alistair heart leap because that made Jen his legal wife in the eyes of the Chantry. Divine turned around looked at Alistair "since more than one person heard you called my dear friend and sister a fraud," Beatrix paused and looked at Jen and spoke, "your marriage to the king is null and voided and will be stripped from any records." Jen stood up and let the tears fall "I understand your grace," she turned around and looked at Alistair and took her dress and did a curtsy and looked at the floor "your highness" Alistair fell out of the chair was on his knees "Please Jenifer, not you too I have already lost the kids" he let the tears fall he crawled over to Jen took one her hands from her dress "please love to look at me." Alistair heard the Divine "she can't look at the face of the king since she a lesser noble than you," Alistair was world was crashing around him again he took his hands placed them on the floor and laid his head on his hands started to sob as he heard Jen dress softly hit the floor, and he watched as Jen turned around left the room. Alistair felt a hand on back his shoulder" there is hope your highness" Alistair stopped sobbing and was listing to the Divine Beatrix speak Alistair turned his head to listen to her "If the child the queen is caring is not yours and the day the child is born and looks nothing like your other kids. You say it three times it's not yours and since you been down this road before you know what you are looking for. You can charge the queen with adultery you can strip her title and throne do what you want to the child, and marry anyone you want to and make whoever you want as your heirs. But here is the catch you must be faithful to your wife and share the same bed her up until the child is born since it not safe for a pregnant woman to have sex but we both know that is not true." Alistair looked up at Beatrix he stood up gave the Divine wicked smile "I know for a fact it's not mine. Fair enough," Alistair paused "what about my children I ready have how can I see them with the bitchness being around all the time" Divine Beatrix coughed and looked at Alistair and stated "before I was Divine I was quite good as a rogue and I know another rogue who wants to help right Sister Nigthgale." And Le came out the shadows "Yes Alistair it's time for Al and Duncan skills as rouges are put to the test, all these years of being around me and Jen it should rub off on you." Alistair turned around and flashed a wicked smile" Oh Maker it has" Later the Divine came back into the main hall of the Chantry " I am going be sticking around for a while this trial is in continuance for now" Alistair stood up and bowed at Divine Beatrix "you and your people are welcome to stay here at the castle with us" When Anora found out that Alistair was moving in her bedroom she was pissed off because she knew that Alistair and the Divine were up to something she went question Alistair he had disappeared from the castle, and no one had seen him for hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Alistair and George were sitting in tavern off the beaten path the Divine made it a point to tell them about The Black Cat Inn they both were in traveling cloaks and both had on simple armor, and Alistair cut all his long hair to the point being real short again him and George were sitting at a table Alistair was getting nervous because it was after nightfall he heard his nickname that Jen gave him " Al, they will be here soon beside from you told me they had the best teachers and it's in their blood they both heard the big rusty bell ding that someone had just walked in the inn the innkeeper looked over the bar " Welcome to The Black Cat, " and he swore " Maker dwarfs" Al looked over there were two human-like people, and all them had cloaks pulled over their heads to what it looked like was three dwarfs, and they came over were they sitting at. Alistair looked at the dwarf who had their cloak pulled over their head this one who was in heavy plate mail instead of a bread he had pair of blue, green eyes staring back him he knew who's eye they where he wanted to pick up Lynn and hold her close, but he had Zev hiss in his ear" Not here." What he looked over Al was in fake bread he wanted to laugh his son, but he heard Leliana asking for a room the innkeeper gave her a key they headed upstairs in quiet. As Le and Zev made sure the room was empty, and Le drew the drapes Le sighed "it's safe" little Al pop off "thank the Maker I can get this off it itches I don't see grown-ups can wear them" and took off the fake bread as soon as he pulled his cloak back Al was picked up by his father Alistair buried his face into his son back, and he was sobbing into the child cover" Maker Al I have missed you." That when he knew Lynn and Jess were just staring at him because he had cut all his hair off, he bent down and looked at his girls "hey emm'ashas" both girls looked at him Jess walked to Alistair and touched his face "daddy?" Alistair hugged Jess and started to cry he heard Jess "daddy you are crushing me." He just smiled at Jess "sorry sweetheart" he went over and hug Lynn" where's your brother at?" Lynn pulled away and looked at the floor and started to twist her long hair around her finger" He didn't come he still very mad at you right now" Alistair sat back on his knees it hurt not to see his first-born son, but he knew Duncan was just like his mother he could hold a grudge. Alistair just sighed he knew give time Duncan would come around plus few weeks he would see him at the Keep. And he would have another sit down with his son. Then it dawned on Alistair that Lynn was in Legion of the Dead armor and it fit her he smiled at them "Maker whose idea was to dress you up as dwarfs." Jess said, "Papa it was his idea mommy was mad at first, but Papa told her it was not fair for us not to see you and mom agreed to it." Jess ran her hand throws her father very short hair. Alistair smiled at her "this how short my hair was when I meet your mother I thought would a good idea to have to change it back. Plus, we don't want the bitchness to know about our little visit." Next thing Alistair knew he was pushed to the floor with three of his child sitting on him he looked up at Lynn "honey let's get that plate mail from you I don't want you to get any ideas and run off join the Legion of the Dead Lynn backed up and shot her mother evil smile "Uncle Oghren already agreed to it. The look Alistair gave his daughter was priceless he was not shock he was horrified Lynn started to giggling at her father "I am kidding daddy mommy already said no way hell I am to join the Legion" Alistair sighed and spoke "Thank the Marker" he helped Lynn get the plate mail off that's when Alistair learned that Jess with mages robe and Al was in dwarf rogue armor. Le just came back from the kitchen with warm food Alistair had Jess in his lap, and George had Lynn his lap, and Al wanted to show he could sit by himself he sat on his knees and ate. Le and Zev where the lookouts for trouble after the warm meal the kids started to get sleepy with the help of the others Alistair laid the kids down into the bed that was in the room he laid down with his children until they were asleep. He got up and closed the bedroom door that's when Alistair learned his friends were still pissed about that dam letter he knew if Le had her way he would have a dagger in the back and Zev would be more than happy to slit his throat. Alistair sat down at the table and ran his hand throw his short hair and sighed" I swear by the Marker and Andraste I did not know about that letter." He looked up Le and Zev he smiled "I didn't write it because here is the thing it said one child at the time it took all my strength not let that sick and twisted son of Deep stalker thumb throw my mind not to let him know Jen was caring six of them around not one, Le leaned back in her chair and said "go on" Alistair smiled and looked at Le "we all know when Jen got pregnant with the kids who happen to the coldest time of year which happen to the third week of Verimensis I learn later she was indeed was pregnant I knew from day one that she was caring more than one so it was the blood mage, not me who wrote it." Le looked over at Alistair "when you find him how are you going to prove that?" Alistair paused Leliana smacked herself in the head "Maker Alistair you have not thought this all the way throw have you." Alistair shot her his wicked smile "still working on the details, but in time I will prove it to everyone." Alistair felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up Sir George "it's time to leave your highness." Alistair sighed and went in kissed each one his children who woke Jess she sat up she got up head out of the bedroom door to see her father putting his cloak she looked up at him" Daddy where are you going." Jess started to cry Alistair walked over to Jess and bent down and picked Jess his arms hugged her" daddy loves you and brothers and sister this will not be the only time I get to see you I will see you at the Keep in couple of weeks my little mage," Alistair held Jess until she fell asleep in her father arms again he went laid her back down as he left the room he looked at Zev and Le "please keep them safe for me." And Alistair left the room after the door was closed Zev sighed "Maker."

Anora had not slept all night because every time she would lay down she happen to look over at the armor and weapon stand that was in her bedroom now it had Alistair Warden Armor and the sword and shield, and that was the sword which took off her father's head off she hated that sword and that armor and the man who wore it at that time and she still hated that man more than she used to her had deep animosity towards him. Anora rolled over and rub her bump and thought of her lover Xander because she knew that it his child she was caring and if Anora would have her way she would kill Alistair and his brats. Shock the whole court she would but her mage lover as her king. Anora closed her eyes that when she left her child kick under the skin for the first time, she smiled rub her stomach" soon my child you will be a king." Anora fell asleep.

Anora woke when she heard one her maids were laying out what she was going to wear that day. Anora opened her eyes she happened to look up at that dam stand again she got up and pushed it over it the floor with a giant clank that's when she heard Alistair behind her "what did my poor armor ever do to you?' Alistair paused he came into the room and picked up the stand and he held the sword" that's right this is Starfang it took your traitorous father head" looked down the blade and he stated as he twisted the blade he raised the blade up and smarted off "wow I never actually cleaned it after I took your father head off for it." Anora had wave of morning sick assume she really wanted to say something but she rushed over to the chamber pot and started to puke her spin up, and Alistair did not want to help he came up with gross dishes he could find he had a dagger cleaning under his nails' you know when Jen was pregnant she would crave greasy deep stalker meat" he knew Jen really hate deep stalker meat that what sent Anora over the edge was she was done throwing up Anora looked at Alistair with disgust was when Alistair smiled " Ah breakfast is here, and the kitchen staff brought in cart in room Alistair sat down Anora sat across him and snarled " By the Maker when did you move into my bedroom." Alistair looked up" when the Divine told me I need to stay close to my pregnant wife, so I sent word to the kitchen you need a special diet would help with morning sickness it full stuff women in your condition needs to eat" and Alistair stood up and grab ahold of the lid to one of cover dishes and shot Anora an evil smile and lift the lid and took a good smell "Ah fresh nog" Alistair watched as Anora turn green she had her napkin cover her nose Alistair stood up went Anora side of the table and started to lift the lids of each dish, and he begun to smart off" what this nog eye soup that helps if you want a boy." He looked down at the bowl of Nog eyes soup and took a deep breath "oh does it smell good" and watched Anora turn greener he went to the next dish and pulled the lid off it "ooo very rare and chilled nog roast." He took the knife and severing fork and started to cut into the roast and said" this dish helps the child to grow to be strong with stone" that's when some blood got on the table. Alistair smiled at Anora he knew the next dish would send her over the edge" and for the main course" and lifted the lid "Nog Stomach" Anora stood up from the table and went to the chamber pot and started to throwing up Alistair smiled at Anora discomfit him to put the lid back on the main dish because the smell alone would make a grown man sick.

A few weeks later Alistair and Anora was in the throne room listing to nobles auguring about a lamb about who own it. Alistair heard the Divine stand and speak" Your Highness remembered you need to deal with land owners in The Bannorn. Alistair paused and stood up "that's right thank you, your grace, I will leave as soon as I am done here, he looked at the two nobles and smile "cook the blasted thing and be done with it," and Alistair left the throne room and headed to the room he had to share with the bitchness and pack his trunk. And under his, all his light wear was the real clothes he was going to wear which happen to warden clothing. Anora stood in the doorway she was starting to show. "You have to leave now," Alistair shot her smile and said, "well that's what I get for being King." He reached over and kissed her on the cheek as soon as he walked pass her, and her back was to him he wiped his mouth on his selves and told himself "gross" and left the castle.

Alistair made to his real destination with few days riding which happen to Vigil's Keep. It was past noon Anders and Zev were waiting from him at the main gatehouse Zev looked over at Anders" pay up he came" Anders flip a gold coin to Zev as Alistair walked pass them Zev stopped him and had his hand out Alistair sighed and gave him small coin pouch Zev shook it and with a smiled and walked away "gentlemen thanks for the business" Alistair and Anders were left stand in middle of Keep courtyard Alistair looked at Anders "How is Jen doing?' Anders looked at their bedroom window" she still weak and recovering. Your mother is ready" Anders left Alistair in the courtyard next thing Alistair felt something rubbing against his leg he looked down it was kitten with a strange color of fur the kitten sat down on its back legs and started to meow at him like it wanted to be picked up Alistair bent down picked up the kitten it was small kitten it begun to crawl up on Alistair neck, and it began to purr in his ear. Alistair was tired after his long ride he put the kitten down and somehow the kitten sat back down it hide legs and actually started to meow louder at Alistair he looked down at the kitten to him it seemed like it wanted him to follow it, the stable boy came over took Alistair rains from his horse and looked at the kitten "strange this is the first time I seen that cat around here I think it wants you to follow it Alistair looked at the kitten and nodded his head and follow the kitten out the keep he lost it the tall grass but it he found it again it had stop and was licking it paw so Alistair could catch up after it left the tall grass it ran to the river and stop and looked around the bank it saw what it was looking for and ran over to Duncan who sitting on the bank of the river and he had a fishing pole, and he was trying to fish , and it started to meow at him Duncan looked at the kitten then he saw his father looking him at he looked down at the cat, Alistair heard Duncan auguring with the kitten " I told you I did not want to see him," the kitten meow at him Duncan looked at the kitten " okay I will talk to him and please shapeshift back into a human I don't like auguring with a cat." Alistair watched as something happens to the kitten there was a flash of light there stood Jess, not a cat. Jess turned and looked her father she still cats shapes eyes, but they were blue-green, and she smiled and hugged her father "Hi daddy" Alistair hugged his daughter Jess turned around looked at her brother and put her hands on her hips "be a good boy." and walked away Alistair watched at Jess left. Alistair went over and sat down next to Duncan on the bank. Alistair watch as Duncan cast out the line it got stuck in a tree on the opposite bank Alistair heard Duncan swearing" shit this fourth time that has to happen." Alistair looked at his son and smiled at him and spoke: "you know you are more like me than you think." Duncan puffed some air out his nose and looked at his father "No I am not," Alistair took his son fishing pole with a twist of his wrist line went slack in his hand and he pulled the line off the opposite bank and smile at his son "Yes you are. Let me guess when you get mad you want to be alone don't you," Duncan just sighed "what about it." Alistair got closer to his son" I know you want to keep your mother and sisters safe right," Duncan sighed again "yes," Alistair got closer he was so close he could hug Duncan he spoke to his son" So do I, Duncan, I love you," next thing Alistair knew Duncan stood up and started sob Alistair reached out to hug his son" Daddy I am so sorry about what happen why do you hate us?" Alistair pulled his son away and gave him a warm smile" Duncan how can hate any of you and brothers and sisters are part of me I could never hurt you I would be hurting myself. Come on son let's get some fish for dinner," Alistair sat behind Duncan they started to fish together then they both heard owl in a tree above their heads Duncan looked up into the tree at the owl "sissy go home, or I will tell Auntie Morrigan what you are doing," The owl flew down looked and at them its feather were a weird color of red Duncan stood up and picked the owl and said "go home sissy me and daddy are fishing you are scaring all the fish away," the owl fly away Duncan took his place in front his father Duncan sighed " sissy learned some new magic about week ago from Auntie Morrigan and she been using it a lot Al thinks she going started to eat mice because she likes cat and owl forms." Alistair grabbed his son into a tight hug and started to laughing they spent the rest of the day fishing together Alistair watched as the sun begun to set. Duncan and Alistair stood up and headed back to the Keep as they reach the main gate there stood Anders and Morrigan, Alistair stop and looked at her and shot her a smile "bitch," Morrigan looked at him with wicked smile" fool" Anders took Duncan hand "come on let's go clean the fish you guys caught today" As Anders and Duncan left Alistair looked at Morrigan "so teaching my daughter to be a shape shifter," Morrigan across her arms "and she apostate too." Alistair looked at her "I know that I am very proud of my daughter skills. Why in the name of the Maker are you here?" Morrigan looked at Alistair" I am here to watch the kids while you and Anders are in the Fade since Jen is no condition to be chasing after four headstrong children in which you are to blame for their stubbornness too." Alistair smiled at her" Don't I know it." At dinner Anders brought Jen down from her room she was pale they all ate together after the kitchen staff cleaned the table off and Anders had carried Jen back to her chambers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eigthteen

The next day Anders woke up to Jen sliding her twin daggers down her back and they head to Anders lab to Alistair and his mother waiting for them. Jen grabs Alistair hand they both left Anders and Fiona in Anders lab. Jen looked up at Alistair" save our sons please." Alistair reached down and kissed Jen head "you have my word." Alistair saw how Jen was dress in her gear she sighed again" please be careful." Alistair kissed Jen on the head again "I will" they head back into Anders lab Fiona had set up two tables they had runes carved into the table tops and between them was a chain and shackle also carved runes into it. The guys got up on the tables Fiona looked at Alistair "you need to know now Alistair Anders has fade spirit name Justice in him more likely you will meet him. Then she picked up the chain and shackle this will help Alistair get into the fade she handed an Alistair a cup" drink this it's healthy sleeping tonic so you can travel with Anders into the fade then she lifted a bowl of lyrium and looked at Anders you know what this so let's began" Fiona chained Anders and Alistair together she looked at both them" the key is that you both go together, so you guys be close to each after you go in the fade." Jen went to the side where Alistair was, and Fiona went to the side where Anders was she looked at both them" on three" before Fiona could say three Anders put his hand in to the bowl of pure lyrium and Alistair throw back the tonic. They both went down at the same time Jen climb to the head of the tables and laid her daggers on the table. And looked at both Jen heard Fiona "now we wait."

Alistair woke up he knew where he was sat up and looked at his fake sister Goldanna he stood up and looked at her "go away demon it won't work this time because I know I am only child on that side of my family leave me" it faded away he headed down the fork in the road to see Anders looked like part his body was blue and the other side looked normal" Anders?" Anders spoke with a deep voice "I am here" then they both knew they were not alone out nowhere a guy dress in head to toe in ragged and torn cloak and he was covered in bandages and he was tall and he was surprised to see them "Come quickly before he sees you or our master." And the man pushed them off the road in group of twisted trees as soon as he got them off the road above their heads they heard sounds what to be high dragon but this great dragon was twisted and deformed and it looked a lot like rotting corpse it looked lot like the high dragon from Haven that is when Alistair saw what was above the dragon as other man he was on a Griffin it also was twisted but it looked like rotting corpse the man riding the Griffin shot down to the ground " Come brother the master will not be angry he wants his son to return home." Alistair watched as the man made a tight fit and he stayed quiet. Then Alistair heard the other man talking "excellent brother has it your way master will not be pleased." And both flew away the man stood up and sighed Something inside Alistair told him that he knew this man but where from? Alistair watched as Anders reached out his hand in friendship to the other man but the other man crowded in fear" no, no, Master does not touch me I am bad too much like mother." And he crawled into the shadows of one twisted trees," why are you here no one can come to this place else you are mage." he looked Anders" I know you," The man bent down started to rock and forth "no, no I don't want to remember that day I thrown into this place." That when Alistair saw the twin griffin tattoo on the back other man hand Alistair back up and stutter" Name of the Marker why is there a Grey Warden in the fade," the man stood up "Yes I do remember being a grey warden or something like that come. You need to rest this place is not safe after dark." Anders and Alistair followed the man into twisted cave the man pushed a boulder in way of the entrance of the cave. The man lit a vial fire in the pit and pulled his hood his cloak back. He stood up he was few inches taller than Alistair he had short dark dishwater blonde hair and he was covered in bandages they wrapped his head and arms and he was dress in rags he turned around to his guest which was in shock he was built throw his ragged shirt they could see the scars of the whip marks that crisscrossed his chest, the man turned his head in shame." I am sorry for you see me like this happen before I got here and after I got here can you help this part of the Fade is ruled by my evil brother and." Alistair stood up "NO I am here to save my sons." The man ran over to Alistair "What you not here to help us she told me you could help us." Alistair started to get mad "she who? The man looked at Alistair "please help us we are tired of my brother evil rule in this part of the Fade and Master" and tried to beg that made Alistair madder snarled at the man" no the only reason why I am here…." Man got into Alistair personal space and started to crawling at his clothes" Please help us" that made Alistair madder he pushed the man away the man came and Alistair took the man's failed temps to expect his answers as "no" Alistair started to fight with man and he pushed the man in t back of the cave and began to kick him and beat him above the head shoulders the next Alistair knew he had a strong grip place on him and thrown into opposite side of the cave he had dagger ready to fight the person who throw him. Alistair looked up there was Anders he was in case in blue his skin had a blue tint and his eyes told Alistair everything they were no longer the standard color they bright blue even the white part of his eyes were blue Alistair heard Anders hiss at him but it was not Anders voice it was deeper and more fearsome **" enough your highness."** Alistair looked over at the man that was crowded in the corner of the cave he the man was rocking back and forth he had his arms covering his head and he was crying and repeating to himself "sorry Master, sorry brother I did not mean to anger you," that's when Alistair looked at the man and saw throw the rags that he wore as clothes the signs of years' abuse and torment Alistair dropped to his knees" I am sorry brother." The man came out the shadows of the cave Alistair looked at the man and Anders fell to his knees and was no longer had blue tint to his skin and gave him a warm smile "what is your name?" The man looked at the two of them "Master calls idiot and brother calls me fool." Alistair did not like either of those names he came up with one on the spot" how about I call you Sten he was friend from years ago," Sten came crawled to them and smiled "I like Sten," he looked at them "rest now," we will talk later." He gave Alistair and Anders his bed it was nothing but pile of rags. After Alistair and Anders fell asleep he pulled the boulder out his way he knew someone was waiting for him and left the cave went to then spot where she would be at she was standing by what looked twisted lake it was even the color of the water was different because it was a reddish color and it smelled like rotting fish. Then Sten saw her and other person she always came with Jess was looking at the lake she smiled and turned her head and smile "hello Maric has dad figure out who you are yet?" Maric just sighed "which one is he one of them one has already scared me he is means and he yells a lot." Jess turned back and looked at the water "in time dad will help you and Bryce out because he loves you as much he does us then they both heard their brother as he jumped an off twisted boulder Al came out the shadows tap his brother shoulder "I know he can be bit scary if you think he is bad mom is ten worse than he is." Jess reach up and placed her arms over her two brothers since she was short like her mother and both them tower over their sister she felt whole she watched as the water started to splash on to the banks Jess looked at Maric "me and Al have to go back Al was already headed to the water he dove into the water and left Jess turned around looked at Maric" tomorrow night bring papa here he would understand better if we tell him now" Maric wanted to follow his sister to the world of the living but he knew could never do that Jess turned around smiled at her brother Maric looked at his sister" which one is Papa?" Jess shout across the lake the" one who as blue tint to his skin and he has long blonde hair." as she dove into the water and was gone. Maric made it back to his cave to his father and papa. Anders heard the scrapping of the boulder went got push open and then closed he played he was sleep. He rolled over and Alistair was also playing that he was sleep Sten came over and woke them up" we need to move on before he finds us" they got up head outside the Alistair looked up "Maker I don't remember this." Sten looked up in the sky "it is always like this," he knew they were being followed by his younger brother because he saw his brother on that twisted form of a griffin Sten looked at the sky after few hours of traveling. and looked at the two of them "rest and time to eat" he found other cave he came back what look a twisted form of a fish they were white and they had human teeth and Sten placed them over the Vail fire and after they were way over cooked to the point they were blacken Alistair smiled at his host and thank him for the meal he looked down at fish he though back when Jen tried to cook fish the first time they were this black. Alistair knew Sten was in his face "eat please." Alistair took bit it was as bad as when Jen made it, he choked it down Sten looked outside the cave" time to sleep" and pushed a boulder to block the way. Maric sat by the fire and wait until one of them started to turn blue. And he knew his sister and brother were close by he went over to Anders shake him awake "you come to me someone wants to talk you." Anders was still half sleep Maric had a dagger to his throat Alistair had his dagger to Maric" enough of your games demon "who wants to talk to him where he goes I go take us to them now." Maric sat back he had a small cut on his throat "Can't she will get mad like mother and I don't want to "they all heard the boulder being pushed out the way then walked into the cave two human forms into the cave the shorter one got in front Sten and snarled at Alistair "touch him I will make your stay here permit" and went fireball in their hand Anders sat up and looked at the shorter human type person he could tell who was under that cloak. "ok Jess enough no one is going to hurt him put the fireball down young lady." Alistair was in shock at what Anders just said before he could say anything else the fireball fizzled out and was drop to the ground Alistair turned around and looked at the person as she dropped the hood to her cloak Alistair was taken back instead of little girl there was his daughter she had age a lot she looked like she was in her late teens early twenties she was cute as little girl now she was beautiful she had her mother's red hair and it was long and was breaded down over her shoulder and she had on light purple dress it hung off the shoulders and she had Grey Warden tattoo on her collarbone. What shocked Alistair was who followed her they were still cloak Alistair looked over at the other person and stutter "Al" Al pulled back his cloak and gave his mother evil grin " I am not Al I am evil fade spirit" and started to wiggle his finger throw the air and run around the cave " oh I am going to eat your soul" Anders smacked himself in the face Al was Jen son all right because his mother would done the same thing if she was here then he looked over Sten he knew who was under the bandages and spoke one name" Maric" Alistair heard Anders and looked down at man and step back and talked " my son my son, how can this been" then he looked at his son acting like an ass and Jess was tending to her little brother Alistair was not sure what was going on but Al got in front of him and was wiggle his fingers in his father face and said " I am not Al I am evil fade spirit" Alistair looked his son was taller than him by few inches" and if it was the real Al he hated when people called him by his full name Alistair said Al full name " Alistair Fergus Cousland Theirin," The Alistair heard Al" By the Maker dad I am kidding " Alistair looked over at his son was leaning against wall of the cave he had long hair like Anders and he had tattoo just like Zev on the side of his face and he was in rouge armor just like his mother. Alistair looked down at man on the ground he bent down started to remove the cloak that had fallen over the Sten face he flinched when Alistair sat him up and begun to remove the bandages that cover his face under those bandages as they left his face he had scars that crisscrossed over his face. Alistair had seen his father once when he was younger than he had seen pictures of his father all over the palace when he was younger than he was looking down this young man could be Maric twin but his bloodline was not the only thing Alistair saw he could see Jen in him Alistair took Maric in his arms and started to sob" my son my son." then Maric reached up and hug his father Alistair held his son close and began to cry harder" I am so sorry my boy." Then he felt Jess place her hand on his shoulder he looked up at her she had her mother warm smile" he knows dad" Alistair grab Jess pulled her down to them then Al being like his father "group hug" and jumped into the middle of the family bonding time which did not help because in the fade they were not as small as they were in the real world. Anders smacked himself face again and sighed spoke out loud" Maker if other two were here it would have been a mess." Anders heard Alistair pushing Al away "Maker how long have we been here for the three of you to be so grow?" Jess smiled "only one day "when me and Al come here the right spirits that live here wanted us to defended ourselves so with their help me and Al are at the age where we can fight if we need too," Alistair stood up and looked down at Jess and kissed her head and made the statement " when we get out this mess I am going to lock you and your sister in twin towers and throw away the key," Jess looked at her father with wicked smile " I dare you" Alistair just hug Jess. Then he looked two of his son both them were taller than him by few inches "my sons" then Jess became pale and looked outside and hissed throw her teeth "he is here" they heard the sound a long dead Griffin screaming as was coming in for a landing Maric crawled into the shadows of the cave and was shaking in fear they watched from the entrance of the cave as man and his griffin landed on the ground outside the cave.

Alistair was horrified as the rider got off the dead Griffin he was in Warden thick plate mail it was black Alistair first instinct was to put himself between the rider his children the rider stopped and looked at Alistair and started to laugh at him it was dark and twisted laughter. The rider stopped and bow at Alistair he could hear the rider sneered throw the helmet" Hello father." Alistair turned pale as the rider removed his helmet there stood his youngest son Bryce. Alistair stood toe to toes with his son they both were the same height, and Bryce looked a lot like his mother Bryce's ears came to a small point, and he had two different color eyes one eye was hazel like his, and the other eyes was the same color as his mother's Bryce had short hair like him but it was black like his grandmother, and he had twisted griffin tattoo on his face. Alistair heard his son speak again "what father killing us in the real world was not enough for you to know you have to come to my kingdom and try to kill us again?" Alistair stood back stuttered" NO I am here to help." Bryce stood back and grabbed his side and started to laughing at his father" Really Master has already told me that you here to take over my kingdom." Alistair took few steps towards his son "Bryce listen to me…." Bryce snarled at his father and shouted: "that is not my name it's Garmr I came to this world with no name Master gave me one." Garner looked over and his sister" I see you have brought my future wife too, where is my sad excuse of brothers," Alistair was in shock about Garmr said about his own sister Alistair got mad and wanted punched his son in the face" How dare you think about your sister in that matt…" then was flash of white light the group was gone Garmr sneered as he walked back to his mount "bring it on father you will see how I control this part of the Fade."

Alistair blink instead of being in front of his son he was in another part of the Fade he looked around to see three of his children looking at him then he looked at Anders had blue tint like the veins under his skin had turn blue even his eyes shine like a blazing blue sun Alistair knew that Anders was looking at him and Anders spoke it was not Anders voice _**"**_ _**I am Justice, I know your mother told you about Anders and me,"**_ Alistair just nodded his head, and he got mad " then why in the hell did you stop me I wanted to beat some sense into my son?" Justice rubbed his fingers to his head _**"Because that man wanted to kill you I could feel the rage coming from him."**_ Alistair left tired he looked over at Maric and Jess both they were putting their father to sleep. Alistair closed his eyes as he fell asleep he knew he would have to kill his own son once again.

After Maric and Jess but their father to sleep Jess sat down and looked up at Justice and sighed "Maker this is mess what are we going to do?" Justice looked at Jess _**"there is way, but we had to the focus point of this part of the Fade. But they have to deal with different levels of the Fade and souls that are still trapped here or the ones that don't want to leave or have to stay here."**_ Justice sat down sighed started to stare off into the distance Jess knew that Anders and Justice were talking to each other in Anders mind. Jess looked over at her brothers again "I think it's time we have a family meeting." Jess closed her eyes next thing there to two more people coming out the shadows Jess had wolf licking her in the face Sheena was wagging her tail Duncan looked down at his father who was passed out and he knew that Anders and Justice were talking inside Anders mind talking " Shit sis what did you call us here you know I hate this place because I can't shoot the air," Lynn touched her brother's arm" she had to Duncan" Lynn sat down "please sis I hate sitting out in the open un-armored Jess closed her eyes and next thing other two were dress in Warden mail and weapons then a good fade spirit came out of nowhere " Hello my name is Compassion I want to help if I can." They sat down with them Jess looked up "We welcome your help," Compassion sat down and took human form of women Maric crawled over to the spirit "you help me escape from master and my brother, and he laid his head down on the spirits lap and feel asleep others looked at the spirit she looked their mother but she was older she had caring eyes. Compassion looked at them after Maric fell asleep in her lap" We need to wake your father up Jess can you please do that Justice you need to let Anders go because I need to talk to both them" Alistair felt the sleep spell being loosed he sat up. Anders was already back, and he was just staring older women with the jaw in his lap. Then Alistair looked down there were two other people there, and they were all in Warden Armor, and Maric was sleep in her lap, and she was running her fingers throw Maric hair. She looked up at Alistair she had Jen blue, green eyes. Both Anders and Alistair had seen the portrait of Jen mother this spirit looked a lot like that portrait then he looked over to see his other children grown and armored. Alistair fell backward "Maker what in the name of Fade is going on." Jess got up sat down next to her father" family meeting dad" Jess stood up and helped his dad get up took him over to others. Alistair looked over at Lynn and Duncan then at their late grandmother Maric was sound sleep in her lap. Compassion sighed and spoke" we need to free this child and his brother from his grip," Anders looked at Compassion "Who?" Compassion looked at the group the "one brought them here" and placed her hand on Maric head Alistair knew who did it he snarled" Xander" Compassion looked up "so you know that monster." "Yes" was Alistair answer back Compassion felt Maric wimping in his sleep she started to sing an eleven lullaby Alistair watched as the song put Maric asleep in her lap he somehow knew it was Jen mother because he knew the song too. Compassion looked at the children and smile "time for the four you to wake up because I know your mom would be worried" all four faded away she took off her cloak and laid it under Maric head she stood up and punched Alistair in the face "you hurt my daughter" Alistair felt the hit she hit just like Jen Alistair took the punch to the face she was differently Jen mother she walloped him as Jen did Anders stood back snickering " oh getting punched by your ex-mother-law….." next thing Anders knew he was getting slapped across the face too " he is not the only one ass" Both men looked at Compassion Anders stutter "spirits don't hurt anyone" as he rubbed his sore jaw Eleanor sighed " I told the children that, so they would go back and not tell their mother who I really was because it would hurt Jenny to know her mother is still in the Fade for a reason and there is other here that wants to talk to, you young man." Next thing Alistair knew he was getting turned around with shock on his face he got kneed in gut from Duncan " I know you are better than that Alistair," Alistair fell to his knees " Maker who not here," as he was trying to catch his breath Duncan bent down " be happy your father is not here Alistair," He stood up Alistair looked around praying that his father would not come of the shadows Anders was snickering at Alistair pain next thing he got kneed in the gut from Duncan he spoke in Anders' ear" this what you are going to do to her," Anders heard Lady Cousland" Duncan that may not happen." Lady Cousland heard her grandson crying in his sleep again she sat down and laid Maric head in her lap again and started to run her fingers throw his hair again she sighed again "we need to make him stronger because he wants to free his brother we need to turn him into a fighter like his mother." She looked down at her grandson then she heard Alistair "Hey I am a warrior too" Eleanor looked up at Alistair and sneered "please if was not for my Jenny you would never make it out of Brecilian forest in one piece." Duncan walked over to Eleanor and placed a hand on her shoulder "My lady I give you my word that Alistair can fight," Eleanor across her arms over her chest "I will believe it when I see it," Lady Cousland nodded her head, and they were different part of the fade it looked more like the real world it had small cabin it was by a lake" this where you will train your son, you deep stalker ," Alistair knew now where Jen got her smart ass mouth from." Lady Cousland stood and helped Maric up and took him and laid Maric down in the cabin and slammed the door shut behind them Duncan sat down in the grass "Maker Alistair you really know how to piss off the Cousland family live and dead" Alistair was still in shock that Duncan was still in the Fade he looked over at his mentor "Maker Duncan why are you still here you should have moved on by now?" Duncan looked at Alistair I am here to help the Wardens that have passed on so they can move on from this place." Anders was still in shock that he was slapped by Jen mother it still stung like hell and having his Commander knee him in the gut.

Anders looked at the cabin and sighed and spoke "I had known Maric before he was born he was going to arcane warrior Duncan and Alistair looked at him Duncan knew what arcane warrior was and how strong they were but sadly his former charge did not Alistair stuttered "what in the name of the Maker is an Arcane Warrior?" Anders smacked himself in the head next thing they both known Eleanor was there and wacked Alistair in the back of the head and looked at Duncan "really you wanted this dumb ass to be paired with my daughter," Alistair looked at Duncan with shock and Duncan just shrugs his shoulder and spoke to Lady Cousland "it was a good idea at the time."

The next day Alistair and Anders started to train Maric in the way of magic and fighting style they both learned that Maric was rouge just like his mother within the first day Duncan had to take over training Maric it way of rouge and Anders show him the magic side, To Alistair they been in the Fade for a week but Jess would into the fade and tell them only been few hours he was sitting in the grass watching his son training then he felt small hands covering his eyes he heard Jess voice " hi dad" Alistair pulled Jess around sat her down next to him and sighed he looked over his beautiful daughter Jess looked at her father and smiled" what on your mind dad?" he looked at her "do you blame me of this?" and pointed at Maric he sighed again" if I was stronger your little brothers would not be dead and trapped in the Fade?' Jess got up and got in front of her father took his hands into her "No dad I don't" next they both knew Maric was there and he picked up his big sister "Hi Jess" since they found Maric his vocabulary was better than before as he was getting healthy so was his will, and his mind. Eleanor called from the cabin it was time for lunch they walked into the house Jess looked at Eleanor and smiled "Hi Nanna" Eleanor was taken back and stutter "I am not your grandmother child "Jess smile "Yes you are after we woke up I asked Uncle Fergus to take me to Castle in Highever I saw the portrait of you and papa in the main hall. I asked who that was he told me so I asked him what I would call you if you were still alive he told me you liked Nanna and you denying it proves my point," Next thing Jess was getting hugged by her grandmother Eleanor was crying " Thank the Maker you have mothers sharp mind and not your father's dim witness ," they both heard Alistair " Hey I am not dim wit " Eleanor looked at Alistair " yes you are." He looked over at Anders and Duncan they both were not trying to laugh Alistair got mad and stormed out of the cabin and snarled "we need more wood." As Alistair was leaving Anders to choose to follow because Alistair he wanted to talk to Alistair. As the left the grove, Anders stopped Alistair who was mad he grabbed Alistair shoulder" Wait Alistair look now we know where Jen gets her stubbiness from and ability to hold a grudge." They both heard a noise they both looked at each other and follow the sound as they walked in the fade started to change around them now they what it looked it was a dark forest and there was a path that ran down the middle of the woods they follow the road until they saw a crowd of people as they started to get closer the whole group of people had their backs to Alistair and Anders. As they got closer they heard someone pledging with muffled cries for help they pushed their way throw the crowd to in Glade Alistair stood there in shock what was in front of him Loghain his body was tired to tree and he was naked and his head was on other the stump and two male desire demons one was had turned Loghain around to where his ass was sticking out and one invading his back gate and another one was the same thing to his mouth. Alistair felt something touching his leg he looked over to see someone who was bent at awful angel Alistair heard a sighed then voice that he knew" can someone please help me out" next he saw a fellow warden with massive darkspawn battle axe in his head that warden bent down and helped who just asked for help and lend against the other man so he could stand up straight and right Alistair stood there in shock there was his older brother Calian still dress in his armor. Calian looked at the men that held him up and smile said" thank you" Alistair stood with his jaw in his lap. Alistair looked at Calian, just smiled at his little brother "leave him he has to pay for his traitorous action from Ostagar." Alistair looked around there was the whole army who died at Ostagar around the glade. Alistair grabbed Anders by the collar and looked at Calian "you don't have to tell me twice" and drag Anders way from the valley they ran back the way they came with from with miles and were back where they started. Duncan was leading against a tree with his arms crossed and saw Alistair face and he knew what Alistair saw in that glade. As they walked by Duncan spoke that was mild compared to what happen to him after he got here.

With the help Jess Alistair and Anders knew they been the fade for few days somehow Fiona and Jen were keeping them feed while they were in the fade. At the end following week, Maric was well trained and in magic and the skills of a rogue. The night before they left Lady Cousland wanted to see all her grandchildren. Alistair went to lay down because time with Jen mother was exhausted to be around because of hourly base Jen mother would remind him of what a dumb ass he was letting blood mage getting control him. Alistair sat up when he knew someone was in the room with him. Out of the shadows there stood Jen father, Lord Bryce Cousland. The man grabbed a chair and sat next to Alistair Lord Cousland sighed looked at Alistair "I wanted to apologize for Eleanor because since we are this side of the Fade, my wife watched as Jenny got hurt and we were powerless to stop it. I wanted to get to the boys before that son of a bitch got ahold of my grandson, but we helped Maric out as much as we could." Alistair looked at Lord Cousland and ran his hand through his hair and sighed" Hit me, my Lord because it was my hands that hurt Jen." Lord Cousland stood up and gave Alistair a hand up, next thing Alistair knew he got punched in the face by Lord Cousland "next time do better for my Jenny and don't go down the road of self-pity and loathing. Alistair looked at Lord Cousland and nodded his head. They left the cabin together and went sat down at the fire, and Bryce looked at his grandchildren with genuine pride then Bryce saw Anders his watched change because he had a gut feeling that Anders would break Jen heart to the point it would take months for Jen to get over the heartbreak. Bryce felt a hand his arm there stood his wife. They looked at each Eleanor bent down and kissed her husband on the forehead. And she spoke in hushed tones" I know" Eleanor let the tears fall because they knew what would happen next few months, between their daughter and Anders. But that was still far off in the future. Now they got to see their grandchildren.

The next day Alistair, Anders, Duncan, Maric and Lady Cousland left the cabin. Within the blink of an eye, the group was back in the part of the Fade where they left. Maric sighed and looked around this section of the Fade after he escapes Bryce castle and his brother playroom. Maric left a hand on his shoulder it was his father" are you ok." Maric just nodded his head "Yeah I fine it just hard to picture a few weeks ago, I could barely speak and wonder around here lost and afraid." Then group heard it before they saw Bryce Griffin before it came for a landing. When it landed, Garmr jumped off his mount and walked up to the group and snarled at his brother " time to go back to my playroom brother" Maric stood tall and looked his brother " you can kiss my ass, Bryce." Garmr was taken back that his brother was no longer the coward he was a few weeks ago. Garmr looked over at his father snarled at him" so intruders made my crowd brother stronger" Before Garmr knew it he was punched in the face by his father so hard that he flew back into a twisted tree. Alistair felt better after he laid his son out Alistair walked over to Garmr" You will never think about sister that way again because I will lay you out every time." Garmr spit out the blood his mouth he stood up and looked at both Anders and his father he step back and bow at the group" Forgive me in my rudeness I have not been good host to the guest in my house let me show you what I can do" Garmr pulled his Battleaxe off his back and with swing from his battleaxe Garmr opened the ground up, and two giant cracks in the ground opened up. Next thing Alistair and Anders fell into the crack in the ground as both fell they watched the horror that cracks started to close around them.

"Shit, Jen we are losing both them" Jen looked at the table Alistair and Anders were going ghost white Jen knew they were dying. Jen got on the table and looked at Fiona" can you handle things here I am not losing either of them to the fade." Jen had a strong sleeping potion ready before Fiona could say anything Jen threw it back and passed out on the chain that was between Alistair and Anders as Jen fell asleep she heard Fiona " Maker protect you."

Alistair woke up instead of being down in some hole he was in the palace in Denerim he looked around he stood up in the main hall. Alistair stood up to looked around he had forgotten why he was in the main hall Alistair heard giggling from the throne room he opened the main doors in front his throne was a fountain it was running. Alastair knew that smell he knew that was lyrum wine and a whole fountain full of the stuff. Alistair turned his head there were Jen times two both them were dressed in scanty clothes next thing Alistair knew Jen and her twin ran up to Alistair and started to strip him, and they were kissing him in place that made him moan next thing Alistair heard was his children Jen and her twin just stopped as the kids ran into the thrown room Alistar bent down looked at all six of his children he never been so happy the kids left, and Jen and her twin picked up where they left off then came in a third Jen, but this one was different because she in was shirt and pants. Alistair looked at the new Jen and said" come here my sweet Jenifer and let me help you get off those clothes we can have foursome pick which of you get heads or tails,"The new Jen looked down at him and snarled at him " You fucking pervert that's my fantasy not yours," and pushed Alistair hard in the face Alistair blink instead of the palace he was in deep hole and-and the real Jen was looking down at him and she was mad Jen looked around they were in a cave Alistair heard " Hey is your mind still in the gutter we need to killed to kill some demons." Sure enough, they were surrounded by demons. After the fight was over Jen looked over at Alistair " Maker gutter brain stay here I need to go find Anders." Alistair blinks again, and Jen was gone.

Anders woke up in the bottom of a cave, and as he stood up, he heard the sounds of a tidal wave coming towards him. Next thing Anders knew he was hit in the face with a tidal wave of blood and it was not stopping the cave started full up with it Ander begun to drown in the sea of blood as the cave was filling up Ander was able to get ahold of rock outcropping and was able to pull himself out pool of blood he felt a hand give him out the blood. Anders stood up and wanted to thank the person who helps him out. All of the colors dropped out his face when he looked up there was Karl with the Sunburst mark on his head. Anders got started to back up he heard Karl voice " Anders once you get the brand you will understand" Anders looked at Karl's hand he had the red hot steel rod with sunburst on it was it was glowing, and Anders dropped to his knees he had not seen Karl in years but to see the first man he ever loved with mark. Then Anders heard it the sound of babies started to cry all round him the crying stopped next thing he heard was" murder." And next thing Anders knew he had hands grabbing him from the wall of the cave as Karl got closer with the brand Anders closed his eyes and waited for the screaming just stopped. Anders heard a voice he knew " hey sexy it's over." Anders opened his eyes there stood Jen and Karl was gone Anders crawled over to the outcropping to he was more than thirty feet off the ground Anders crawl back over to the back of the outcropping and crawled into a small ball and started to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

Jen got down on her knees and crawled over to Anders." Hon, it's ok it's over." Anders mumbling to himself and Jen took Anders head, and Jen knew that she need to snap Anders out it. Jen started to kiss Anders Anders felt Jen warm lips against his, and he knew the real Jen was there. Anders pulled away from Jen warm lips and rubbed the side of Jen's face. " are you the real Jen or demon" Jen shot Anders a hurt look " really love would a demon do this" and Jen sunk her teeth into Anders' neck. Anders felt real pain in his neck,Anders heard Justice _**" this would not be wise my friend"**_ Anders told Justice " Jen is real and I am want to feel warm touched again," Anders heard Jen " Hon are you with me or is Justice being a party pooper" Anders felt Jen stand up and turned her back and walked over to the edge and looked down at the bottom of the thing Jen knew has Anders had ahold of her and pushed her to the back of the cave before Jen looked up Anders bent down and hissed into Jen's ear " please love I want to make sure it's the real you." Jen knew what Anders wanted her to do, Jen got down on her knees and and untied his pants and pulled his small clothes down and started to give Anders what he wanted when Jen hands wrapped his manhood and began to give him head" Anders thought to himself this was demon their hands would soft, but he knew it was because he felt callous that Jen on her hands from her daggers. As Jen head bob up and down on Anders manhood. Anders felt he need more of Jen he places both his hands on either side of Jen's face pulled her away from his manhood. Anders sat down on the floor of the cave and started to pull Jen closer to him as he did, Anders began to disrobe Jen from the waist down. After Jen felt her pants and smalls leave her body. Jen climbed into Anders lap and was face him Jen slide down Anders manhood, and they both took a deep breath and Jen started to move up and down Anders. Jen began to kiss Anders. Jen looked into Anders' eyes they both its needed to be quick. Anders called lighting, and it made Jen scream out in pleaser, and Anders came at the same time as Jen In the aftershock was over Anders felt the cold air against his manhood he looked up, and Jen was gone, and Jen was re-dress sliding her blades down her back. Jen turned around and smile down at Anders as he stood up and got re-dress " come we need to get back to Al" Anders blinked, and they were with Alistair. Jen looked at back both them " I am going to scout ahead to make sure we can get out this hole." Jen turned around and looked at both them " how in the name of the Maker did the two of you get yourselves into this mess?" Jen left Anders and Alistair behind so they could rest Anders wanted to follow Jen. Anders felt someone grabbed his arm Alistar hissed in his ear " don't say anything about the boys. Anders sighed he looked at the direction that Jen just left and sighed " I know."

From the shadows, Lady Cousland watched her daughter as Jen ran pass her. It tore at Eleanor to see her child was no longer the sweet and caring person she was. Now her daughter was grown and carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and heartache that came with it. Lady Cousland covered mouth so Jen would hear her crying. Lady Cousland listened to the more footstep coming towards her she stepped out of the shadows and turned around to see Anders and Alistair running into her. Eleanor looked at them as they stopped in front of her. Eleanor looked at Alistair she felt a mother's rage towards him. Eleanor looked at him, and she wanted to hit Alistair for hurting her child, but she held looked at Alistair and said, " Jenny must not know I am here it would break her heart." Both Anders and Alistair agreed with, her and the group started to follow Jen they ran until saw a light and Jen was standing at a mouth of a cave they had their way out. Jen turned around and smiled" can the two of making the rest of the way, I guess its time for me to wake up," Jen faded away.

Jen woke up her neck was stiff and sore. Jen looked at Anders then Alistair both they were sound asleep. Jen sat up and looked out the window it was dark, and the moon was high. Fiona was sound asleep on with her head on the table. Jen shook her mother-in-law her awake. Fiona rubbed the sleep out her eyes and nodded. Jen got off the table and headed to her bedroom after she checks on the kids she looked out her bedroom window and started to cry because while Jen was in the fade, and swore she could smell her mother favorite perfume in the air. Jen turned around walked up to a table Jen had hidden drawer opened and found her mother favorite handkerchief. Jen took it to her nose and smelled it and started to cry the next she knew she had someone tugging on her shirt. Jen looked down Jess was looking up at her mother. " Mommy are you ok?" Jen bent down and looked at Jess moved her hair away from Jess face " I am fine my little spell-caster" Jen stood up and picked up Jess and carried to her bed, and Jen feel asleep again holding Jess in her arms.

Meanwhile, in the Fade, it had turned dark the sky was dark gray, and Maric had started a veilfire in fire pit from what they could see Bryce castle in the distance. Alistair looked at it with such heartache because it was his fault everything turned out like this. More he thought about it the madder he got because of that bitch and her blood mage the reason he was even here in the first place. Alistair looked over at his son Maric it tore his heart that Jen could not ever lay eyes on their son sure Maric looked like his grandfather but the way he smiled and stood was more like his mother, and he had his mother caring nature. Next Alistair knew he had a shadow in front of him" Dad are you ok?" Alistair looked up and smiled at Maric. Another thing Alistair saw in his son was another thing was Jen mischievous smile. Maric sat down and watched his dad, "what she like?" Alistair looked at his son. And sighed "your mother always finds good in everyone she meets, at one time your mom smiled a lot even after the death of your family." Maric looked away and looked back at him and asked:" Anders told me that mom became friends with an assassin that was hired to kill the last two Grey Wardens?" Alistair nodded his head "yes, and she made him a Grey Warden too, and behind my back gave your brother his middle name" Maric turned his head and looked at his father" can you tell me about her." The way Maric looked at Alistair made his heart ache more because Maric did the same thing Jen did. Alistair looked at his son" are you sure you want to hear it?" Maric looked at Alistair "yes please." Alistair closed his eyes and thought back it and began his tale. "We are walking down the road, and this woman came out of nowhere and was begging for our help something about her caravan was attacked, so we followed her next thing we knew are staring at a bunched of armed Crows and next thing sound we heard as tree was dropped behind us it barely missed your mother then we heard it "The Wardens dies here" as this elf is pulling out his daggers to fight. Alistair stopped and looked at Maric. Maric had pulled his knees and his head resting on his knees listing to his father. Alistair started to talk again about the time they meet Zevran. "After the fight was over and your mother woke him up, and he spilled his guts about he was hired to kill us, of course, your mom gave him a chance, and Zev proved he was our allied." The thing that Alistair did not tell Maric about Zev said as they made camp for that night after Le and Jen went take bath Zev looked over the fire pit at him with a wicked grin "so which one are you tagging because I will take other as mine." Alistair choked on his water and looked at this licentious elf with shock. Alistair felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up once again he was back in the Fade. Alistair stood up" come on we are on watch next." he wanted to get the thoughts Zev out his head. Alistair was staring in to the darkness re-playing what happen in the last few months. He had Jen back his life and his bed life was almost perfect but came to the storm of Queen bitch from pits of the deepest and darkest part of the Fade and course she turned his life upside down again, Alistair heard something behind him and it was in the middle their campsite" Well if I get out here I need to find that fine pieces of ass you are thinking about," Alistair stood and saw nothing and lit a torch and tripped over Anders which happen to wake the mage." What in the name of the Maker was that for Alistair?" Then Anders heard it "I differently need to get out of here because I want to meet this girl." Anders stood up and had his staff at the ready and was scouring the darkness around their campsite. Then Anders heard his name "Hello Anders let me in, so I get to meet that fine pieces of ass you are tagging." Anders was still half asleep, but he knew the voice that was speaking he remembers it from his Harrowing Anders thought his teeth "rat" With that said a man appeared out of no -where and saw looking at Anders and Alistair. Mouse smiled at them "Wow that is an excellent piece of tale you both are thinking about." Alistair looked at Anders he had the urge to hit Anders because he had vision Anders and Jen having an intimate movement and Alistair slugged Anders which knocked Anders backward and onto his ass. Before Anders could ask why slug to the jaw he had a vision of Alistair riding Jen afterward mocking him. Anders stood up and snarled "so the truth comes," fired a fire spell at him Alistair had a flash of Anders laughing at him for Jen getting hurt. Alistair grabbed his sword and snarled "Bring it on mage" then Alistair drew back his sword and nicked Anders arm with his sword Anders blasted Alistair with a cold spell which made Alistair's hands turn blue. Alistair dropped his sword and because his sword handle was frozen over with ice. They looked at each other they dropped their weapons it became good old fist fight, so did the visions of Jen be more erotic with other one. This went unlit they were pulled apart by Duncan, and Lady Cousland had something by its tail which broke the spell on both of them. Alistair and Anders were out of the wind and bloodied they looked at each with hate. They both heard Lady Cousland "Maker men." They looked up she had Rat by his tail and was shaking the creature side to side to break the spell he had them in. Then all sudden there was flashlight they were staring at the ceiling of Anders lab, and Jen was scared and was being held by Nate she was screaming for Nate to let her go. Fiona was trying to bandage them. They heard Nate swear to the Maker because Jen tried to knee him. Alistair and Anders looked at each Anders looked at Fiona and snarled " UN-DO THIS chain now and lifted his arm so he could be unlocked from Alistair. Alistair nodded his head agreement. As the chain was undone, they both looked at each other and stormed in opposite direction of each other. Much later at after everyone was sleep either Alistair and Anders could not sleep, so they were up in the mess hall having a warden size midnight snack Alistair was at one end of the room and Anders was at the other end, and they were the only ones in there.

The next day either Alistair or Anders had not slept. Anders was heading down to Jen's office to give her a report. Alistair was leaving Jen office, Anders looked at Alistair sneered " brother," and Alistair sneered back " brother" as he walked passed on that night Jen was brushing her hair, Jen heard her bedroom door open she turned around to see Anders walk in and took off his shirt and threw it on the back a chair, and he sat down on the bed too take off his boots. Jen stood up and went to bed and grabbed Anders language arm and looked down at Anders " what in the Maker happen in Fade? When we saw you and Alistair bodies started to get wounded in the real world. Fiona pulled you and Alistair out of the Fade." Jen sat down next to Anders and reached up and pulled Anders hair out his ponytail. And laid Anders head in her lap and started to run her fingers through his looked up and rubbed Jen's cheek and spoke with sadness in his voice" I don't think I can back with him" Jen looked down took his head out her lap and stood up and went over to the window, Jen looked out the window and started to cry. Jen turned around and looked at Anders and spoke one word " why" Anders stood up to take Jen into his arms but Jen backway next thing Anders knew he was getting the slug to the face. Anders looked over at Jen she was crying hard and ran out the bedroom. Anders sat down on the bed and was healing his swore jaw he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Anders felt someone shaking him awake Oghren looked down at Anders" get off my bed" Anders sat up and looked at him " this not your bed dwarf" Oghren looked at Anders" yes it is" and gave Anders a pieces of parent Anders looked at it it had one statement on it said I QUIT ! It was in Jen handwriting Anders quickly got off the bed and ran into the kid's room to find empty beds. Then he heard someone running into the room. Ander looked over his shoulder to find Alistair he was pale he also had pieces of parchment it was also in Jen's hand it read _don't try to find me ever or the kids it's time for Thedas to kiss my ass I do._ Anders and Alistair just looked each other. Oghren was leaning against the bed and was trying to hide his smile because he just pulled one over on two numbskulls. Oghren heard from Nate he found Jen crying on the highest roof tower would not tell him why, so to get Jen off that roof Oghren, Zev and Nate came up with a plan Zevran being a skillful forager they went to work, and it only took hour Zev had two documents one for Anders and the other for Alistair in Jen handwriting. And Nate being the gentlemen went with Jen because Jen was going to take a forced vacation to Antivan they left earlier before the sun was up. Nate sent a crow to the Cousland estate and told Fergus he was coming too. Oghren looked at Anders and Alistair gave them a wicked smile " drills start tomorrow before the sun comes up." Anders watched as Oghren walked passed them whistling. Anders grew pale he remembers the last time before that he had Jen to keep blunt of Oghren training at bay now he was going feel it. Later on, Anders went to the tavern to get a drink heard someone harming something to something he looked up Oghren just posted a sign on the door **Bar is closed**. Anders looked down at Oghern Anders heard Oghern snicking as he walked away. Oghern walked back to Jen's bedroom and opened the kid's rooms he had stacked the room full of barrels of Ale and other forms of alcohol he closed the door and went to work.

Jen sat up she was now sweating in her armor and heavy clothing she wore. Jen went over to her trunk and opened it and started to dig into the chest at the very bottom she found what she was looking for Jen prayed to the Maker to make sure the outfit still fit her. Jen stripped down to nothing and re-dress herself. Jen even found jewelry that went along with the gear. Jen looked in the mirror after she was done. She had on two pieces bikini it was black and over that she had on a skinny top and matching skirt too that off-white. Jen put the seashell neckless on and put on the ankle bracelets on each ankle. Jen sighed she touched the neckless because who gave it to her so long ago. Jen heard footsteps outside her door. Jen opened the door to see kids they have never been on a ship before the girls were in sheer skirts and tops and under the dresses and tops they had on bathing suits, and they were running around barefoot. The boys had on skinny pants and lightweight shirts. And they were also barefoot. They spoke as one to their mother " Mommy we saw a whale and great big turtle too." Jen bent down and looked at them " really show me" Jen stood up and let the kids lead her above deck to the captain and old family friend to the Cousland was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He bowed at Jen and took her hand " My lady the others are waiting for you" Jen was lead towards others Leliana was still in Felden and invite herself on vacation. Le had purple one-pieces and over the top bathing suit she a had a lavender color sheer dress. Le saw Jen in her outfit, Le stood up and went to her friend and hug her. The boys ran pass their mother to their uncle, and he was at the bow of the ship grabbed both boys. Jen heard Fergus telling the boys they just missed a shark. Le took Jen, a hand went to chair that was brought on deck for the ladies. Le looked around " where did Nate run off too?" Jen sighed and pointed up" he up there somewhere," Le looked at Jen with shock and spoke "every time Cousland and Howes went on vaction Nate would always begged to help so over time Nate worked his way up from landsman to rigger" as soon as Jen finshed her statement Nate did a flip from the rigging and land on his feet in front Jen and Le and took Jen hand and kissed it then he turned around and kissed Le hand next thing Jen and Le Nate was climbing up the mass and was gone. Nate was sitting on the yardarm and had the wind in his face he and thought if anyone knew what that seashell neckless met Jen and him. Nate used the mass as a back brace and closed his eyes and thought about the first time he met Jen Cousland.

"Nate come let's bug the locals and get some tale" he heard from his brother Thomas and his brother friend Tanner. Thomas walked into his bedroom looked down at Nate then looked at Tanner " whats wrong little brother you have to meet your future wife on this trip don't you," Nate just sat up rubbed the back his neck. The idea of arranged married was so out of date. Nater heard his brother and Tanner laughing behind him from" I heard she is a dog." Tanner placed he hand on Nate's shoulder well least on the wedding night we need to find you a sack so you can cover her head." Then there was pause both Thomas and Tanner started to howl then bent over and started to laugh even harder as Nate got up and dressed left his room he head down to the main hall where he heard his father and Lord Cousland talking at about the meeting that was in few days then there was going to a party afterwards. Nate headed out the door and grab in his bow and went to training grounded and he started to hit the dummy with an arrow after arrow of the dummy. Nate heard Thomas behind him" Come on Nate lets go have fun with the locals and peasant. Nate places his bow on the table he would come back and get it later. The three-headed to the town of Kingsport as soon as they passed the sign all the local girls and peasant came over to talk to three of them. This was not their first trip to town since they got there which was eight weeks ago. The three of them would be lovey-dove until they got some for the local girls this was Nate third trip his fourth time in matter of few days he got some, out the group people came his favorite toy a local girl named Mary she came out of the crowd wrapped her arms around his neck and sneered at the other girls " he is all mine" and plated passionate kiss on Nate for all to see. Mary two sisters came out and did the same to Thomas and Tanner. As they walked around took what they wanted and cause more property damages to the local shops and fruit stands. As the sun came down, they were laying on the beach after another round of sex on the beach. Nate was laying on his back next thing he had someone looking down at him they were in a large clock, and then Nate heard his brother and Tanner screaming "what in the name of Maker is…" Nate tried to sit up he saw a shadow over him next thing he knew got punched in the face as he blacked out. Nate felt cold water throw the sack as he heard his brother and Tanner got splashed with buckets of cold water too. The wet sack was taken off Nate's head he blinked and looked around. Nate heard Mary screaming about letting good of her boyfriend go she was going to be his wife" Nate heard Thomas next to him with a sarcastic tone" since when" Mary grew quite. Nate looked around he had all the local teens around them, and three of them were tied to trees. And all three were naked they were surrounded by all the local teens. It grew quiet, and the all of teens started to chant " justice, justice, justice, justice, the chant grew louder and louder than it just stopped Nate looked over to see the teens parted as this person who was draped in cloak came into the circle and stopped in front from them they raised their hands. The group of the teens grew quite. They step back and spoke "This is the first offense I will let you go but for your crimes you have to run back to your mommy and daddy naked let them go" Nate, and the other felt the roped being cut they dropped to the ground Thomas ran over the person draped in a cloak and tried to hit them the person ducked and came back with right uppercut to Thomas jaw which made Thomas get thrown back in to sand then they were gone. Nate picked up his brother and hissed in his ear "fight for another day the other"teens part and let them pass.

The three teens made it back to the Howe Estate but by the time they got back the sun was rising, and the whole estate was awake. As the three teen made it indoors. Lord Howe happen to be walking through the front doors he stopped and was in shock at the site of them. All three turned red and ran to their rooms.

At the other end of the island, a person used the shadows and started to climb a rope to an open window they had help as soon as their hands made it to the edge of the window they had help getting in the window. Jen looked up Fergus was helping her climb back into her bedroom. Fergus sat down on Jen bed and sighed and looked up at his sister, "Maker Jenifer what did you do this time?" Jen pulled her cloak back off her head and gave her brother a wicked smile and stated" teaching some local snobs the meaning of humility. Fergus rubbed the side of his temp and stood up and looked at his sister" Jennifer the locals need to handle this problem we are not even from Antiva my future wife is from here." Fergus knew he just made his little sister mad because he just mention his bride and Jen snarled and walked into her dressing room and changed her clothes because she knew in a week she would meet a guy that was met to be her future husband and the worst part was he was Howe and Jen did not trust all the Howes. They both heard Jen bedroom being knocked on it was Nana she spoke through the door. " Fergus please tell me you found your sister because I was asked to bring both of you down to breakfast?" The next thing Nana knew Jen bedroom door was thrown open and Jen stormed passed Nana and down the stairs, and Fergus follow his sister out the door Fergus looked at Nana and sighed again " she still mad at me because I am getting married." Nana looked where Jen was a few minutes earlier and sighed " well you know how your sister is about you."

At the breakfast table Fergus betrothed Oriana was at the table talking to Lady Eleanor about what happens the night before because the one her maids was there and witness what to three guys Jen had to hide her smile on her face because as far as Jen knew either one of her parents knew that Jen was not typical girl. Jen did not care for needlework or the other things women with her status did. Jen sat down at the table the next thing Jen she was getting a kiss from her father on the check " morning pup" as he walked around the table and sat down at the head of the table. Lord Bryce looked at his son well in few days Oriana will become part this family, everyone will be there for that glorious day and pup you will meet your fiance me and Rendon are working the finalizing the next day or two I already told him that I won't give up my daughter until after she turns 21 not before then. Jen gave her father a warm smiled, but in Jen mind, she told herself" _when pigs fly."_

Nate was waking up by Thomas shaking his awake. Nate placed his arm over his head. After his and Thomas walk of shame back to the estate. Nate went bed he heard Thomas talking to himself and out loud " when I find that present I will show him what feels like to to have a Howe after him," Nate felt his brother eyes on him. Then he heard his name" Nate I was told by a spy they have no clue who that person came we need show the locals who own this town," Reluctantly Nate got up and dress as he left his bedroom. Nate was met by Tanner and the look he had he wanted blood, so the three teens headed out to Kingsport to find the person who humiliated them so badly. When they made it to Kingsport instead of being a public nuisance, they had been last week. Now they were out for blood looking the welsh that made them have a walk of shame. They started one street even the local teens got in the way trio because they were angry. If was a person, cart or stand in the way of their rampages by the time they made it to the middle of town, most of the outdoor stands were destroyed. Thomas was about ready to knock over the statue that was part of the fountain in the middle of town he started to put his weight against and knock it over. Thomas felt something whiz by his face, and then he felt pain in his arm. Thomas looked at his arm he had a throwing dagger in his arm, and it was deep in the skin. Thomas pulled out the dagger and hissed through his teeth" he is here." Nate and Tanner look around and saw nothing. Thomas was now furious and wanted blood. Thomas looked around the square and started to shot at the top his lungs " where are you coward come out fight us !" they heard a voice it bounced off the buildings " Come and find me" all three looked there was their enemy standing on the edge of a one of the build. The three teens could swear their foe was snicking at them. Jen looks down at her targets and used the buildings around her, and hollered down at them "come and find me if you can," Jen knew they were pissed off now one was hurt. Jen dropped smoke and did a couple of flips and was down on the ground she was good five feet away from them flip them off and cut another smoke bomb. And Jen was gone, she was in the shadows overheard the enraged teens run pass her. Jen knew had to split them up. The first thing Jen did was she threw her voice, and it bounced off the walls in the alley, and that split them up. Jen went after biggest one. First, she was able to get Thomas in the lane that was a dead end, and she came up behind him, and with frying pan, she knocked him out with one blow. Thomas went down cussing. Jen used some tarp and wrapped him in it pulled him into the shadows. Tanner was second to fall to Jen he was more comfortable than the first. Jen dropped a barrel full of water on him, and the empty barrel knocks him out. Jen repeated what she did to Thomas to Tanner. Nate saw his brother and Tanner being taken out by their foe. Nate knew that person they were pursuing was a rouge just like him, so he began to use the skills of a rouge. Nate went to the shadows and watched and waited, for his chance. Nate came from behind his target and gripped ahold the prey that when he realized that his objective was short and had small frame he threw them in to opposite wall in back alley their breath was knocked out of them they started to cough to catch their breath Nate grab ahold of his man next thing Nate knew he felt prick in his leg he let them go, and he began to feel really sleepy, and he went down he could swear he smelt perfume in air. As he passed out.

Jen looked down at noxious jerk, that lay at her feet. Jen bent down caught her breath because she knew she was going to be sore in mourning. Jen heard one her friends that she made in the village she was teaching her how to make different types of poison she was paying her to show her. Taillis look down at now a passed out Nate. Tallis bent down opened one of Nates eyes to make sure he was still looked up a Jen" see my student it does work" Jen sat down because she knew she had a couple of bruised ribs. And looked over at the young elf was smiling back at her. Jen laid back on the ground and looked at the evening stars that were seen above her head. Jen stood up and went to the shadows and pulled out the tarp and wrapped the Nate in it next thing Jen heard was Tallis she was in the driving seat of the wagon and with Tallis help Jen got the obnoxious teen in the back of the wagon.

The next morning Nate was felt movement and heard " What in the hell? Nate open your eyes" Nate could not move his arms he looked down he was once again naked and with a twist of his neck Nate saw that he and Thomas and Tanner were tied together they were a nut to butt together. And the market has opened a business, and there was a crowd of people standing there staring at the naked teens. Nate tried to stand, but he fell back down Nate sighed and spoke "together" all three teens stood up and started walk out of town.

Jen and Fergus were in town. Fergus heard older women gasp in horror. Fergus looked at what made women gasp at there were three teens tied together and were naked. They were a nut to butt they were shuffling their footsteps. Fergus looked over at Jen had her fan opened Fergus could tell Jen was smiling behind her fan. Fergus looked at Jen her eyes were watering because she was trying to not to laugh at the scene. Fergus knew Jen something to do with this. Fergus looked at the teens again and recognized Thomas he took off his cloak and turned to Jen " stay here Jen" and ran to the trio with a knife and cut them loose they. Thomas looked Fergus " Thank you" and took the cloak, and asked what happen for them to end up in this state?" Nate was the first to say " some local peasant, being a nuisance" Thomas looked around at the crowd that formed " hear that I am going to find you jackass and make you pay for this" Fergus sighed said and" come let's get you guys some pants." Fergus turned around to look for Jen, and of course, Jen was gone. Jen was in the shadows laughing her ass off Tallis jumped down behind Jen and the second her feet hit the ground she was laughing as hard as Jen. Jen looked, Fergus, was gone all the teens went in to a shop. When they came out the teens that were nake had clothes on and Fergus not happy. Jen looked at Tallis " go before he sees you."

Jen pulled herself out of the shadows and walked over to the teens. By this point in Jen life, she could pull off the lady stick the only person. What Jen could not do fool was Fergus, he could see throw Jen persona. Jen pulled out her fan and played the shocked girl." By the Maker what happens to three of you?" Fergus sighed "Thomas and Nate this my little sister Jenifer Marie Couland" Nate heart skipped a beat when he looked down at Jen she was charming. Jen had on the dress on it was lite green it was off the shoulders Jen long red hair was braided and draped over her shoulder, and her fan matched her dress. Nate looked over to see Thomas take Jen hand and bow at her " I am so sorry my lady you had seen us in such a state" and kissed Jen, hand. Jen smiled at Thomas and placed her fan in front her face to hide the fact she really hated Thomas, and when he kissed her hand, it really made Jen skin crawl. Nate was the next person to bow at took Jen hand and kissed and told Jen his name " I am Nathaniel Howe my lady forgive us the way we looked earlier we had some misfortune last night". Jen heard Fergus " Since we are already here why don't we make a day trip as a group" Fergus must sense Jen anger because Jen bit her lip and started to fan herself again. As the group walked down to the pier of course Fergus male companions had all the local's girls hanging out around other three teens. Jen had to play a shocked woman when a girl and Mary got into a fight in front of Nate in the street because Nate promises he would marry them. As the fight went on three more teenage girls got into the fight because he also promises the same to them. Jen thought to herself" Nate is a dog" It started to get dark Fergus offered to give the Thomas, Tanner, and Nate a ride home. As they teens pulled up to the Howe estate, they saw a storm coming on the horizon. Lord Rendon Howe was waiting for them when the got there. Rendon greets his sons and Tanner, then he saw Fergus and took his arm in friendship and welcome him to his home. Then Eldest Howe saw Jen and took her hand and help her out of the coach he smiled at Jen" Welcome to my home" and bow at Jen lead her inside as soon as Jen step out it started to rain. Rendon looked at Fergus " I insist you and your sister stay here tonight since the Maker opened the sky, I will send word to your father, where you and your lovely sister is at." Jen smiled at the elder Howe and thank him her his hospitality as Jen spoke to him in her mind she wanted to get away from the snake and scrub her arm until it turns red and burns the dress she was in because Lord had looped his arm through Jen sleeve of her dress and was holding Jen's hand. As Jen and Fergus were shown to their room. After the Cousland children were gone. Howe went to his study to find his sons and Tanner in deep conversation about the situation they were in early that day. Lord Howe can over, and he had heard from a footman that was in Kingsport to running earns for the family he came over to Nate and backhand him sneered at him " What in the name of the Maker were you thinking? For you betrothed to see you in that state. I heard the poor girl was shocked that she had to go hide in shades of the building because three of you were tied together. Nate spilled the blood out his mouth in to the fireplace and looked at his father " Wait Young Lady Cousland is one I getting engaged to?" Next thing Nate was pushed into the wall by his father Howe sneered at Nate again" If you blow this son I will disown you. For years I had to play nice with Cousland family eat scraps from their table. I really can't stand them any of them when Jenifer father came to me with marriage proposal I knew you would be a better choice than your brother. I knew once the agreement was sighed within days your brother would have broken the Cousland princesses and We would be dead." Nate looked eye to eye with his father he knew his brother Thomas never took "no" for final answers from any women. Rendon let Nate go and spoke again with harsh words "screw this up this up boy I will kill you myself." And let Nate go and he fell to the floor and as Lord Howe left the study Nate heard his father from the doorway " you better play nice with Cousland princesses" Nate sat on the floor and looked at his brother one Thomas did not help him when he came to his father his temper and second the look on Thomas face told him everything if was Thomas he would be upstairs and having his way with the Cousland princesses. Nate knew his older brother was had every dark side like their father.

Later that night Jen woke to the sounds of someone banging on the main door. Jen got up lucky she did not have that dress on because it would be making much noise for her taste. Jen went to the shadows to the main door to watch the show. Bulter that was on duty opened the doors from Jen could see was a fisherman and his daughter they both were soaked since it was still raining outside. The Fisherman sneered at butler" I want to see your lord now and pushed pass the butter withheld his daughter hand the girl was in tears. Jen followed the trio into Howe study Rendon was awake and was in a smoking jacket and was staring at the fire. Jen watched from the shadows, Fisherman looked at the Lord back he sneered at Rendon" one of your sons place a child my daughter womb I demand boy who did the deed make her an honest woman and marry her. Rendon turned around and looked at the man and his daughter and gave them a wicked smile." Of course, I will tell me the child which of my son placed a child into your womb?" he started to walk towards them. The girl started to turn red " I don't remember much we were on the beach and I was told after that night I was a threesome with Nate, Thomas, and Tanner. I know before that party I was still virgin and Nate told me before the party he loved me and would make me his wife, now a month later I am with a child I was told a few days ago by a healer." From what Jen could see from her spot in the shadows Rendon Howe sneered, the Jen saw Rendon gave them a smile he took the girls hands and kissed them. Rendon Howe smiled at the girl " what can you remember I want the right one to marry you?' The girl paused she said that one of her partners had a birthmark on his ass cheek and other had a tattoo of a bear with a white and yellow shield in the background, and it was on his arm. Jen watched as Rendon went pale under the firelight. Then Rendon went to his desk and pulled out a small bag of gold. And gave to the Fisherman and walked them to the main door. Rendon opened the doors to his guest and smiled at the girl again " don't worry young lady one of my sons will make this right, I give you my word." As soon and man and his daughter left were out earshot Rendon turned to the butter and sneered at him " take care of it I don't want to be done on Howe property the butter smiled and bowed at Rendon " Of course my Lord" Jen watched from the shadows as Rendon walked pass her and sneared out loud" stupid whore" and went back to his study. Jen could feel the man malice from where she was standing as quickly as Jen could she went back to her room and locked the door and places a chair in front of the door. Jen stays awake all night because for the first time in her life she left to fear. Jen was overjoyed to see her father the next day. Jen wanted to get out of that house.

A few days later Jen was walking past the kitchen to hear one of the cooks crying her eyes out because her husband and her daughter had not returned in three days. Jen stopped and listen to the conversation. Jen with a cough which startled the cooks they all turned and looked at her all three cooks bowed at Jen crossed her arms and looked at the cook who was crying and came into the kitchen and took the women by her hand and took her to her father study. Lord Bryce Cousland listen to women story after the cook told him her story Lord Cousland stood up and came around the desk and bent was eye level with the cook with a warm smile said her "My men and I will find them you are welcome to stay here while we local them. Pup can you make her comfortable please.?" Jen nodded her head helped the women stand up next they both Lady Cousland was there and took the cook into her arms helped her walk to the salon. Eleanor Cousland looked at Jen " Sweetheart can you make us some tea please" Jen nodded again went to make all them some hour Jen heard sound she had gotten used to the sound the armor being put on. Jen walked to her father study to see Fergus and her father checking their armor to make sure it was in place." Jen looked at her father and asked " what's up with the full plate mail Papa?" as Jen came into the room and handed her father his sword. Bryce took his sword from Jen" I understand there are bandits in the woods where they were last seen. " Lord Cousland came over and kissed his daughter on forehead" I needed to say goodbye to your mother Pup be good and keep eye on the cook please" Jen nodded her head" Yes Papa" Bryce left the room next thing Jen knew she a metal glove hand on her shoulder Fergus had bent down and spoken in to Jen's ear," This only time I am begging you stay out of this because I don't you to get hurt." Jen sighed " I understand Fergus" as the Young lord left the room he turned around and looked at Jen gave her a wicked smile " see you later Monkey Butt" Jen was in shock because the last time he called Jen that was she was six, and he was fifteen, Jen crossed her arms and looked at his back as he left " Hahaha don't get yourself killed ass" Fergus turned around and wave at Jen. Jen followed them outside Lord Cousland bent down from his horse and kissed his wife and Fergus did the same thing to Oriana, and armor men turned their horse around headed out the main gate.

They were gone a week, It was after dark when they got back since Jen room in front part of the estate she heard the sound horse camming into the main gate she could see with torchlight Cousland flag. When Jen made it down to the courtyard, her father pulled his helmet off Bryce had seen war and side effects of conflict. What they found when they local father and daughter made the even strongest fighter have tears in their eyes. They had been found in a cave on further is a point on the Island girl father had been dead for days, and he was had been hanged then drawn and quartered and left to rot on a long rope. What shocked both of the Cousland men was the girl she had repeatedly been rapped to the point her mind had snapped to point when they showed up she just laid down on the floor of the cave waiting for them to claim her. During this time who ever did that to girl she had over thirty smalls cuts all over her body during this time she started bleeded she had lost the child and all her clothes been ripped off her body Fergus got off his horse and tried to wrapped the girl in his cloak with out saying a word she laid down once agaian opened herself to Fergus he was furroius because this girl looked to be the same age, Jen, he dropped the cloak over the girl and picked her and got back on his horse with girl his arms. Lord Cousland was just as mad or even more because he was thinking the same thing. He looked at his Lieutenant and sneered" Cut him down now" Cousland men made make-shift shield to carry the man body back to the estate. Lord Cousland made sure the man had an honor guard one no person should ever be treated such away two to keep vulture away from the body. When they saw the main gates, men saw Jen waiting for them. Elder Cousland got his horse and got in front of his child and to make sure Jen could not see what was coming behind. Jen heard the cook screaming from behind her that is when Jen saw the girl wrapped in Fergus cloak. Jen never had seen anything like before, Smell hit Jen nose before the cart got close. Then Jen saw the body of Fishman. Jen steps back from the carnage. Jen's knees started to give next Jen knew her world was going black as she passed out her father was screaming her name as she black-out.

Jen woke the next with both her parents Fergus in her room. From their looks, they had been touched by death himself. Jen looked at her mother " What happens to the girl?' Eleanor looked at Jen she died during the night, and this morning we found her mother she had hung herself in the stables. Jen looked at her family" Papa can we pay for the services please?"Bryce sat down on his daughter bed that is the plan pup. We need find the young lady dress since the two of you almost the same size can you donate one of your dress to the young lady. Jen got out bed and found one her best dress out the closet and gave to her father. Bryce reached down touched Jen's face and bent down and kissed Jen forehead.

Jen wanted to help get the family ready for them to meet Andraste and the Maker. As Jen washed the young girl when Jen saw her face she knew who she was it was the one who came to Howe estate that they stayed. Now that poor girl and her family were dead. When the priestess showed up to perform the last rights as the bodies went to Maker side in bomb fire. Jen left service early she snuck in to her father study and grabbed her father Antiva Brandy, and she wants to train grounds, and for the first time in her life, Jen got wasted. When Fergus found her the bottle was almost gone and Jen was trying to practice with her bow. That was the first time Fergus learned that his little sister turned into a mean drunk. As arrows messed there to mark the madder Jen got. Fergus was glad his parents sent him to find Jen. Jen laid her bow down, and she fell to the ground as she reached up for bottle Fergus took it from her and finished it off. Jen looked up her brother thinking was her father" Why do you want me to marry into a family of monster." Jen brought her knees to her chest and started to cry, Fergus sat down next to his little sister, Jen looked at him still think it was still her father " I knew that girl she came to the estate with her father," Fergus looked at Jen" tell me everything." So Jen told her brother what happen that night at the Howes after she was done, Jen asleep in Fergus lap, he carried his sister back to Estate the next morning Jen woke up with a mass hang-over swearing to the Marker she would never do that again.


End file.
